


A Warden's Heart

by Namiira



Series: Ari's Heart [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair punches out a Templar, Babies, Baby with Disabilities, Childbirth, Darkspawn, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magical Artifacts, Pregnant Sex, The Blight (Dragon Age), The Taint (Dragon Age), Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: Alistair and his love the Hero of Fereldan both parted ways to both defeat Corypheus  and find a cure for the Blight. Now with Corypheus dead, Alistair reunites with his love once more to find a cure for himself, the wardens and the one he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alistair Theirin, Grey Warden Vetran of the fifth blight, is traveling to the border of the Anderfels to meet up with a very special person.

It had been nine months since Alistair had left Adamant Fortress and traveling to Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels. The Anderfels consisted mostly of steppes, largely deserted after weathering the most severe Blights. The capital is Hossberg, located northwest from Weisshaupt. The area is bordered by the Wandering Hills and the Donarks to the North; the Colean Sea to the East, and the Tevinter Imperium to the Southeast. Also on its southern borders lies beneath the Hunterhorn Mountains the great thaig of Kal-Sharok, once capital of the dwarven empire.  
  


The arid landscape of the Anderfels experience dangerously hot summers. During cooler months dust storms blow inland and make farming all but impossible. Luckily for Alistair by the time he'd reached the borders of the Anderfels the coolers months had come so he didn't have to worry about dying from heat exhaustion or dehydration.   
  


Right now Alistair was looking for something_ or_ rather to say someone, as he traveled through the arid landscape Alistair was looking for familiar signs. Signs someone would leave as if they wanted someone to follow or catch up. He knew what to look for as he walked on westward. It wasn't until dusk that Alistair found a small encampment, where there was a lonely fire a makeshift tent as a Mabari was sleeping by it. Alistair smiled as walked up to the hound as he lifted his head.   
  


"Hello old boy, did you miss me?" Alistair questioned.  
  


The hound whined as he got up and led Alistair to the tent, there Alistair saw an elven Grey Warden sleeping. She had long white hair that went down to her lower back. It was breaded but slightly askew. Alistair crawled in and laid next to her, he put his right hand on her arm and gently shook her.   
  


"Lia, Lia, I'm back." he whispered gently.  
  


The elf moaned as she felt herself being shaken. She turned onto her back and smiled as her sleepy piercing blue eyes opened. "Ali, Ali, I'm so happy you're back." Alistair smiled as he snuggled the elf into his arms. "It feels so good to be back, especially in your arms Lia." In Alistair's arms was the one person he loved most, the Hero of Ferelden, the Arl of Amaranthine. Her name was Amalia Surana, she used to be a mage in the Circle Tower in Ferelden before a man recruiting for the Grey Wardens. His name was Duncan and because of him recruiting her she met the love of her life Alistair. The bastard son of King Maric Theirin of Ferelden. Together they united the land under one banner and defeated the fifth blight.

  
  


Now together they wanted to find an end to the taint that made them Grey Wardens. Amalia and Alistair decided to split up to have two goals achieved. Alistair helped the Inquisitor help the wardens and Amalia to find a cure.

Amalia smiled as she felt her love's arms wrap around her, at that moment they both felt complete, safe and warm. Alistair kissed Amalia's pouty lips as he helped themselves settle in for what was to be the best sleep he'd ever hand in almost a year as he pulled up the blanket.  
  


When the sun rose over the horizon and Amalia woke up seeing the man she loved more than life laying next to her. Amalia gently kissed Alistair's lips gently just to make sure he was real, as her left hand caressed his cheek. Alistair gave a happy moan as he felt his love's gentle touch. As he opened his eyes to see the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen looking at him.   
  


Amalia sat up as looked away, "I've missed Alistair, more than you'll ever know."  
  


Alistair shot up as he took Amalia's right hand, "I missed you too Sweetheart." Alistair pulled her over so he could snuggle with her in his arms. "My life was empty without you," he told her as his lips captured hers, "I don't know how I survived this long without you." Amalia giggled as Alistair snuggled her up into his arms. "I don't know either Ali." she teased.

"Hey!", said Alistair feigning injury over Amalia's words as they kissed.

Alistiar gently kissed Amalia's cheeks as he gave a gentle smile. "Maker's Breath you're beautiful." he said gently before his lips became consumed hers. Alistair didn't want her to dwell on how much time was lost between them. They were together and that was all that truly mattered.  
  


Alistair wrapped his arms around Amalia as he rolled onto his back. Alistair moved his hands onto Amalia's hips and sat up as he started to pull her pants down. Amalia held onto Alistair's neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck as her right hand held his cheek. Alistair loved the feel of her touch, her skin on his own. They pulled off her boots as Alistair pulled off her pants the rest of the way, over her knees and tossing them aside. Amalia eagerly helped Alistair unbuckle his belts and his pants. At this point they were animalistic at this point. Their blood was boiling as they touched and kissed each other.   
  


Amalia then sat in Alistair's lap and slowly the folds of her sex encased itself on his cock as they kissed. "I've missed you Ali, more than you know." she whispered with hot breath. Her hips moved at a steady pace onto as Alistair held onto her butt as he guided her hips. Alistair did his best to steel himself from losing himself to the point that he'd cum prematurely. He wanted to enjoy being one with Amalia for as long as it would last, he'd missed Amalia's touch, her breath, and her smell. Alistair gently lowered Amalia onto her back as he took over thrusting his hips into her. His hunger for Amalia only grew as he felt his skin become hot as well as tingly. A tightened coil began to take over in his groin as he could feel it build up.   
  


Amalia felt her skin grow hot as she grabbed the hair on the back of Alistair's head as she moaned. Her face became flushed as she felt Alistair's skin slapping against hers. Her legs wrapped around Alistair's hips, the balls of her feet pushing against his butt, driving him further into her vaginal canal. It was at that point where Amalia could feel Alistair hitting the right spots within her causing her to start to scream. Alistair pushed himself up onto his forearms as his forehead dug into Amalia's left shoulder. Amalia could start to hear desperation in Alistair's voice as he continued to slap himself into her. His body became tight and rigged as Amalia's hands clawed into him in desperation.   
  


"Maker Ali! I've missed you being inside of me!" she cried out.  
  


Alistair was in a state were he could either grunt or groan, he took his right hand and snatched Amalia's and held it over her head. Alistair was now desperate for release as was Amalia. Both screaming from their pleasure as their bodies started to explode with ultimate pleasures. Alistair drove himself deep inside of Amalia's core as he felt himself filling her with thick, white spurts of his seed. Their bodies shuttered as they cried out, never before could either one ever say they had felt something that intense before. After a few more moments they both laughed as their lips came together in a string of kisses.  
  


Afterward, Alistair came out of the tent seeing Amalia tending to the fire as she prepared the last of the meat she had of hunting a ram. Alistair sat next to her, "What did you find out love? Where anyone in Wiesshaupt able to help you?"  
  


Amalia looked at Alistair frustrated, "No one was able to give me any real answers," she then pulled something out of one of the pockets of her belt. Amalia held out her hand and held out a black obsidian broach. "I found this in the archives and when I asked about it, I was told an interesting story." Alistair looked at her with great interest, "A former warden named Fiona wore this. She and the other companions that traveled with her for an important mission."   
  


Alistair looked at Amalia in complete shock, "A former warden? I wasn't aware warden's had retirement plans." Alistair then showed immediate recognition, "Wait are you talking about the Grand Enchanter? She took over the Ferelden Circle after the old one retired."  
  


Amalia nodded her head as she looked at the broach curiously, "Grand Enchanter Remille of Kinloch Hold gave it to her and a to the rest of her companions." she looked back at Alistair some what intrigued, "The broach was supposed to accelerate then taint." Amalia gave the broach a questionable look. "The mission was top secret and the Wardens refused to tell me anymore about this mission as to why they would want to accelerate the taint." Amalia sighed frustrated, "Somehow this broach took the taint out of Fiona, and seeing that she was no longer a Grey Warden, she then went to the circle since she could no longer serve the Wardens."  
  


Alistair was shocked to hear all the information, he was now curious where they were going to have to start. Amalia gave him a plate with the cooked meat on it. Alistair always did adore his love's cooking, it was way better than his own especially, since that meant it was digestible. "Maybe we can try and find out more information about the broach."  
  


Amalia looked at Alistair from the corner of her right eye, "Where do you think we should start looking? This is something the wardens have spent years researching this thing and they can't find anything more that is what really already known."  
  


Alistair was eagerly munching his food as the tried to think, "What about Skyhold?"  
  


Amalia laughed, "What?"  
  


Alistair held up his fork as he shook his hand, "I have been there and they have a lot of resources, maybe they can help us." Alistair suggested.  
  


Amalia giggled, "That is a very smart answer Ali."  
  


Alistair chuckled, "I did help them fight against Corypheus you know, they may be inclined to return the favor." he then started to eat more of his breakfast, "Why don't we start out to Skyhold after we eat?" Amalia nodded as she was eager to see anything new, like trees and flowers. Both knew it would take months to get to Skyhold but at least now they were together, for good now and that made them pleased beyond measure. 

  
  
Alistair then dropped his fork on his plate as he became agitated with himself. "Blast it, I have to go to Weisshaupt and tell the wardens there about Clarel's death and what happened at Adamant." Alistair lowered his head as rubbed the back of his head still agitated.   
  


Amalia ate the last of her meal and sighed, "Are you upset with me?"  
  


Alistair chocked on the food he was still chewing, causing him to cough. "What?" he choked.  
  


Amalia put her plate down as she hugged herself. "That I didn't find out more information and all this time apart, was for nothing?"  
  


Alistair looked at Amalia with tears in his eyes before he was finally able to swallow his food. He put his plate on his lap and took Amalia's hand. "Of course not. Why would I? We didn't know what answers we'd find at Wiesshaupt honestly. I rather get some answers rather than none at all." he sighed in remorse, "It's just nice to know our time apart wasn't for nothing and at Skyhold there's a chance to find some answers. Once we're done with my report back at Wiesshaupt." Amalia sighed as she nodded. Alistair sighed, "Maybe after when we are cured from the taint, we can try for a family. It would be nice to be free of the taint and be with you for the rest of my lifetime." Amalia gave a her love a hopeful smile as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  


Once finished with their food, Alistair helped Amalia pull up the camp and they along with Mergos to return to the warden fortress. Both knew it would take a few weeks to return, Amalia met up with Alistair at the half way point so he didn't have to travel so far but at this point it didn't matter. 

  
  
  
Once back with in the fortress, Alistair noticed that fortress was ancient indeed, it built in 305 Ancient (890 TE) during the First Blight. The region was chosen as a base as it was not as hard hit by the darkspawn as other locations, but still strategically close to Tevinter. Weisshaupt Fortress was also besieged by the darkspawn during the Second Blight.   
  


As Alistair looked around he noticed Weisshaupt featured a mausoleum built to honor the slayers of the Archdemons. He couldn't say he was hasn't happy that neither he or Amalia was among them. Alistair knew Weisshaupt housed the Grey Warden treasury. Duncan told him during their travels together. Alistair also knew during the height of the Wardens' power, the stone compound accommodated thousands of Wardens and a thriving stable of griffons. Now it would be barren, the griffons are long since extinct. the reigning First Warden was rarely present. It was said to be more interested in politicking and lining his pockets.  
  


The interior of the fortress was decorated with tapestries commemorating the Grey Wardens' battles and weapons taken from the darkspawn as trophies. Even a case of ogre horns is on display. Segments of the walls are carved with depictions of griffons, various coats of arms and ornamental plants. The fortress was also home to an extensive library, which was why Amalia went there in the first place. The Library was presently home to a glass sarcophagus decorated with the horns of Andoral, the Archdemon of the fourth blight and contained the armour and weapons of Garahel. An elven Grey Warden who slayed him. Weisshaupt also contained a practice field for combat training and a small chapel. 

  
  
  
Alistair didn't know who to be reporting to exactly since the reigning First Warden was rarely present. It was said that he was more interested in politicking and lining his pockets. 

  
  
  
Amalia decided to go back to the library to see if she could find more information on the broach. She knew Alistair would be talking to the other wardens for quite sometime. Weeks passed as Alistair was questioned extensively on his actions with the Inquisition. Amalia was starting to question if she'd ever see him again.

  
  
  
In the Meantime, Amalia was going over the warden's records and in them she discovered the Architect was mentioned along with Fiona and to her surprise King Maric, Alistair's father. Amalia brought a candle closer as she began to read about something with the Deep Roads, the Calling and Genevieve the Commander of the Grey of Orlais in 9:10 Dragon. It was at that moment the journal was pulled away from Amalia, causing her to look up and see an old elven crone of a woman. "This is not for you!" she snapped.

  
  
  
Amalia shot up quickly from her seat, grabbing her staff and walked to the woman, "I need that book! It could possibly tell me how to defeat the blight in you, me any of us!" The woman looked Amalia and gave her a hard look, "If you haven't got permission from the First Warden than you ain't reading it, now scram!"

  
  
  
Amalia gave a hard, frustrated look at the crone who wasn't going to budge, Amalia sighed as she turned around and began to leave the library. As the elf cracked her back she was hit with a sudden burst of nausea. Amalia ran out as fast as she could as he covered her mouth and vomited right out the library door. Truthfully she was sad she didn't get to vomit onto the old bat instead. After a few minutes she was able to stop and wipe her mouth with the back of her left hand. Amalia felt a pit in the middle of her stomach as heard of the wardens who were soon to hear the Calling. This was something she didn't need at the moment and was determined to keep from Alistair for as long as possible. 

  
  
  
Once she reached the great hall, she saw the door opening with Alistair coming out, He had bags under his eyes, showing his exhaustion. Amalia ran to Alistair, dropping her staff jumping into his arms. "Are you alright? What did they say?"

  
  
  
Alistair looked at Amalia and noticed her flushed cheeks, "I can ask the same about you?" he questioned feeling her cheeks with his right hand. Amalia shook her head, "I'm fine" she told him going back for her staff. "What happened Ali? Why did they keep you so long?"

  
  
  
Alistair rubbed his eyes, which were exhausted. "Apparently the other wardens didn't like hearing Clarel's choices or mine for that matter. They felt my involvement was problematic."

  
  
  
Amalia's grew wide from shock, "What? If it wasn't for you Corypheus would have complete power of the wardens not mention Thedas." she looked away from Alistair for a moment, "We'd all be dead." 

  
  
  
Alistair nodded, "True, they didn't seem to like me giving away our secrets to the Inquisitor. Even though it saved all Thedas from the Lord of all Darkspawn. I doubt these crusty old buzzards know what's really happening in the world anyway, especially since there isn't a blight."

  
  
  
"What about Hawke?", Amalia questioned. 

  
  
  
Alastair gave a slightly sickened look, "Honestly, they feel Hawke atoned for freeing Corypheus in the first place." In Amalia's opinion Hawke made an honest mistake and she shouldn't have had to pay for it with her life. Amalia sighed, "So what now?" Alistair stretched his arms up hit till his back popped. "Now, well leave this place and head for the borders of Orlais. The trail will hard but I'm eager to see trees and birds again."

************************************  
  


In the coming two months it took to travel, Amalia's illness was becoming ever more present, she did her best to hide it from Alistair. She was just hoping it was the flu, since she was constantly tired from lack of sleep, had some stomach pains, lack of hunger, and either hot flashes or cold chills. She hadn't heard the singing but she was hoping it would stave off till they found answers. Then she'd willing go into the deep roads.   
  


Amalia and Alistair were close into entering Val Royeaux, Alistair was eager for a bed and tavern made food. Suddenly Amalia felt sick. She ran to a patch of weeds and vomited.  
  


"Lia!" Alistair ran to her and helped her stand, he didn't want her to fall in any of it. It took a few minutes for her to be able to stop. By the time she was able to, Amalia lost all color in her face.   
  


"What happened?" Alistair questioned concerned.   
  


Amalia shook her head and stumbled, which Alistair caught her and picked her up into his arms. "I've been feeling sick" Alistair knelt down with his love in his arms. His right hand caressing Amalia's cheek, "How long?" he asked in terror. Alistair lowered them both on the ground. 

Amalia struggled to keep her eyes open, Alistair shook her heavily, desperate to keep her conscious. "How long?" he demanded

Amalia's head bobbed back before she snapped it back up. "For a while now." she moaned.   
  


Alistair looked at Amalia concerned, "Maker's Breath, why didn't you tell me?" Alistair watched Amalia slowly lull of to sleep in his arms before he stood up and continued to travel. "I didn't want to admit my Calling has come." Alistair stood up with Amalia in his arms. He ran as fast as he could to Val Royeaux's gates.  
  


When Alistair got to the gates to Val Royeaux, he looked around for a proper apothecary. He was now frightened that Amalia was right and the taint inside her consuming her. When Alistair found one he had the healer he ran over to have them look over Amalia, the healer looked at Alistair curiously with Amalia in his arms. "Please can you help her? She's sick." The healer was an old crone of a woman, she didn't have a mask on her face which indicated she wasn't important enough for Noble clientele.  
  


The woman nodded as she moved a curtain revealing a room with an examining table. Alistair laid Amalia on the table, he leaned over as she took his hand into hers. He kissed Amalia's cheek as he stroked her head. "I will be right outside if you need me for anything." Amalia nodded as she watched the healer close the curtain behind Alistair.  
  


The healer looked for any outward signs of Amalia's illness. The woman had Amalia open her mouth who was barely conscious, "How long have you been feeling sick my dear?"  
  


Amalia looked at the woman as she took her pulse, "A few months"   
  


************************************  
  


Alistair started to worry now, it had been over an hour, possibly two. He sat forward and put his face in his hands. _'Were they trying to figure out how to give him the bad news? Had the taint claimed her? Was she dead?' _  
  


Alistair jumped as he felt someone put their hand on his right shoulder. He looked up and saw the old woman smiling, "Congratulations." she told him before walking away leaving Alistair confused.   
  


Amalia walked out shortly after smiling at him, she was still pale, but at least she was walking which, was an improvement. "We can go now." she told him leaning on her staff.   
  


Alistair shot up as he looked at her waiting to be given an answer, "Lets take a walk Ali." After a few minutes, but what they felt like were years to Alistair, "What did the healer find out? Are you alright?" concern clearly in his voice. "More importantly why did the woman congratulate me?"   
  


Amalia smiled or rather was glowing as she walked with Alistair who was clearly dying to know what was going on. A huge smile graced Amalia's lips as they walked out of the city, after crossing the bridge. "I'm pregnant Alistair."  
  


Alistair turned his head in a snap clearly missing the tree in front of him, tripping over his own feet. Alistair's face fell forward and slammed against the tree, hard. Amalia ran to Alistair, "ALI!" she helped him sit up as she put her hands over her mouth in shock. Alistair's nose was horribly broken as blood poured out of his nose.   
  


Alistair tried very hard not to cry, "I think I broke something."  
  


"You clearly broke something Ali." Amalia told him as she quickly snapped his nose back into position. Alistair screamed in pain as a sickening crunch could be heard. A moment later, Amalia healed his nose completely. As the pain subsided Alistair looked at Amalia in amazement, "You're pregnant? Are you sure?" his right hand held her cheek as she nodded.   
  


Amalia smiled as she nodded, "Marry me" Alistair proposed gently.  
  


"What?" Amalia questioned in shock.   
  


Alistair kissed his love with everything he had, realizing he made a horrible marriage proposal. Alistair shook his head as he looked at Amalia "Marry me," Alistair shook his head, "I meant to ask you before we left for our missions, but I lost the nerve to ask you." Alistair stood up holding both of Amalia's hands in his. "I want you to be my wife" he then started to stutter, "I...I mean, do _you_ want to be my wife?"  
  


Amalia smiled as she threw herself in Alistair's arms, "Yes!" she cried out.  
  


Alistair held Amalia tight into his arms, "Thank the Maker!"  
  


Alistair and Amalia ran back to Val Royeaux and into the Chantry, a Revered Mother presided over the ceremony. Alistair opened one of the pouches on his belt and took out two simple gold rings. Amalia looked at the rings speechless, Alistair really had been planning to marry her. He put one of the rings on Amalia's left ring finger. "I swear onto the Maker to love this woman for the rest of my days."  
  


Amalia took the last ring out of Alistair's hand and placed it on his left ring finger. "I swear onto the Maker to love this man for the rest of my days."  
  


The Revered Mother looked at the couple with a smile, "I now pronounce you man and wife." Alistair then snatched Amalia into his arms and kissed her with all the love and passion he had for her. He leaned forward as he kissed Amalia, all the members of the Chantry watched and clapped as they cheered on.   
  


************************************  
  


Later Amalia and Alistair left Val Royeaux married, she looked at her new husband. "Ali, I want to keep the baby a secret for a while, at least until I start to show." Alistair looked at his wife gently, he understood it. Why tell people about a baby that may not survive, Grey Wardens rarely were able to produce children. The taint rendered most of them sterile and unable to have children. And in the scheme of things they had may have been a kindness, to have their parents leave children who may die either before they are born or during their childhood and struggle for survival was cruel.   
  


"All right" he told Amalia but he couldn't help but be a little curious. "Lia?"  
  


"Hmm?"  
  


Alistair took Amalia's hand into his causing her to look at him. "How long do elves remain pregnant anyway?"  
  


Amalia sighed, "I'm not totally sure, we used to be immortal so, who knows how long we originally carried our young. As we lived with human's our blood and bodies quickened so I'm not sure if it's the standard nine months or longer."  
  


Alistair gave a slight look of curiosity, "Well what did the healer say? Did she have any idea?"  
  


Amalia clearly thought about it for a few moments, "Well it's Parvulis now so she was guessing on the size the baby maybe, so she thought around Ferventis so that would be about eleven months." Amalia smiled as he gave a slight giggle, "Either way, if this baby stays it where it's supposed to, it will come sooner or later, so we'll see for ourselves how long."  
  


As they walked Alistair saw a man with two horses, he was old who seemed to be having trouble fixing his cart. The man was clearly poor and the wheels an the cart where made of cheap wood. "Ho there friend, do you need some assistance?"  
  


The man looked at Alistair as he was clearly distressed. "Thank you, I would appreciate the assistance."  
  


Alistair ran over and helped the man repair a wheel that had cracked. The two worked on it until a patch job could be made. Amalia felt herself become tired and Alistair saw it. He looked at the man who had a cart full of hay. "Can my wife rest in your cart as I help you repair it?" The man nodded as Alistair helped his wife get into the cart. Amalia put her staff next to her on her right side as she turned onto her left and quickly fell asleep.  
  


Once the cart was finished, Alistair drove the cart to the man's homestead. Amalia still rode in the back of the wagon asleep as they arrived. Alistair saw her asleep and knew she wasn't going to make it to Skyhold like this. Alistair looked at the man and saw the horses and could see they had seen better days. Alistair took his money pouch on his belt.   
  


"Excuse me sir, would you be interested in selling these horses to me?" The man looked at Alistair shocked, "My wife is pregnant and it would be easier for her to travel." Alistair gave the man fifteen sovereigns and placed them into the man's hands. "Would this be enough?"  
  


The man's face lit up, "It's more than enough! I paid half of this for the both of them!" The man handed Alistair both of the horses reins, "I can afford a better horses now and to fix the cart! Thank you young man!"  
  


Alistair shook the man's hand, "Thank you! May the Maker guide you."  
  


Amalia felt being shaken awake, "Lia, Lia, wake up." Amalia looked up at Alistair, "Come one love, we need to head to Skyhold."  
  


Amalia nodded as she was shocked to see the horses' reins in her Husband's hands. "Why do you have the man's horses?"  
  


Alistair gave a clever smile, "Oh you mean our horses, I bought them for us."  
  


Amalia looked at Alistair confused, "What?"   
  


"Alistair, you bought them? Why?" she questioned as she hopped out of the cart. Alistair handed her the reins to a chestnut mare, "I was thinking that since you're pregnant that this will make it easier for you especially to travel." Amalia smiled as she kissed her husband and his generous act for her.  
  


Alistair helped Amalia onto her horse before he mounted onto his and together they road off to Skyhold in hopes to find out more information on Fiona's broach.


	2. A Few Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Amalia and Alistair travel to Skyhold Ari and Cullen struggle to find time for themselves as their family life becomes consuming.

Six months since Corypheus' defeat, six months of Ari changing two sets of diapers, nursing, staying up during the night of to calm two screaming babies. Six months with her role as Inquisitor dealing with the aftermath of Corypheus' defeat. With both roles demanding her attention it has not left her much alone time with her husband. The Commander of her army, Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford. At the end of the day she'd be so tired as soon as her head it the pillow, she'd be asleep.

Six months since Corypheus' defeat, six month of Cullen changing two sets of diapers, staying up late during the night to sooth and lull an infant back to sleep. Six months of his role as Commander of the Inquisition's army. Training, strengthening the army and fighting the urge to fall flat on his face in the dirt and sleep. As soon as his day was over he'd immediately go to bed, to sleep before a screaming baby would wake and demand attention.

Both would be so tired they could barely see straight never mind alone time, or even intimate pursuits. The two loved each other, loved their children. When they had a spare moment they would spend time with their children. They loved their family time together and loved seeing their children grow. Both babies were trying to figure out how crawling worked. However their love life was something to be desired.

One morning in mid Pluitanis, Ari and Cullen were alone in the War Room. A meeting had ended with all three of Ari's advisers on updating Ari on the lay of the land. How many rifts still remained, relief for areas of the land that were still recovering from the damage from Corypheus' Venatori, Red Templars or demons that escaped from the fade rifts.

The moment Leliana and Josephine left, Cullen and Ari took advantage of the moment. At the moment pants, grunts and moans filled the air. The sound of the door thumping as Cullen held his wife against the door. He'd picked her up his hands under her butt. His pants around his ankles as Ari had been stripped of her pants, her tunic open exposing her breasts.

Cullen lifted her and then pulled her closer to him. Ari's legs were over his shoulders as he held her butt, he lined himself up with her entrance and pressed himself within her in one slow, smooth stroke. They both sighed in pleasure as they joined together. Ari marveled at the feel of him inside her as he held himself still. Ari squirmed hovering over him, unable to wait for him to move.

"You feel so good around me. Maker!" Cullen struggled not to lose his resolve and he took in deep breaths. "When you squeeze me...Ah! Like that..."

Their lips over lapping each other as he had her against the door. The slapping of skin echoed in the room as did the thumping of the door.

The two saw a moment to be together after six months of absence of the each other's touch, scent, or lust filled moans. The feel of each other finally as one was overwhelming. As Cullen bucked his hips Ari would be moved up and down the door. Ari had her head tilted to her right, her hands at her sides as she felt her husband's hardened cock inside her.

Ari's lips mold against his easily, quick and eager, a small hum rumbling in her chest when his hips press flush against hers. Cullen felt his wife's tongue on his lip and he opened to her, welcoming the velvet press and taste. Ari broke the kiss, her lips were swollen, her face flushed highlighting her cheeks.

"Aren't there rules against this?" Ari asked, as she felt her husband's fingers dig into her skin. His hard cock slapping in and out her as he brought his lips back to kiss her. 

"Actually, there aren't, I checked." said Cullen as he dropped his head to her jaw and neck, tongue and lips trailing to her breasts.

"Of course you did," Ari moaned teasing Cullen. Personally she always found Cullen's attention to detail, rules and procedure amusing. She felt his lips wisp over her left breast's nipple, causing her to gasp.

"I love you Ari." Cullen whispered, his warm breath puffing against Ari's cheeks.

"I love you too." her words barely audible.

Cullen's kiss onto Ari's neck turned into a bite, sharp and painful, and his groan urgent. Ari pulled Cullen's head away from her shoulder. Desperate Ari wanted to taste the salt on her husband's skin. Without warning she answered Cullen's bite with one of her own, marking him. Surprised Cullen hissed through his teeth.

"Maker." Cullen groaned as he shifted his weight, reaching deeper inside Ari.

Josephine was walking to War Room, she'd forgotten an important document in the War Room that currently she needed. With it she could write back an important noble, hoping to secure patronage. She stopped as she saw one of the door moving back and forth. Heavy and sultry moans coming from the other side of both Ari and Cullen. Josephine's eyes grew wide with shock. Her cheeks grew bright red with embarrassment as she saw the door's wood thump forward with Cullen growling and Ari moaning.

"Oh Maker Cullen! I have missed you being inside of me! I want to feel you all day!", she cried out.

Josephine watched the door move as she could tell Cullen was moving harder now as the sounds against the door got harder, louder.

Cullen voice growled, "Andraste's Mercy Ari! I've missed being inside you!"

"Take me Cullen! Take me!" Ari begged.

Josephine swiftly turned around and walked away as fast as possible.

Ari leaned backward against the door as Cullen picked up his pace. Cullen fucked her hard, his intense gaze set on Ari as she was overcome with her body growing hot, her stomach tightening, and her heart pounding. Ari watched her husband's face, his amber eyes as her most recent orgasm took her over the edge. Cullen's eyes closed as she squeezed around him, his head tipped back. As he roared his orgasm took him, his body growing hot, his balls tightening, his nerves tingling all over.

After a few moments of riding their own pleasures, Cullen lowered Ari gently onto the floor. They hugged each other for a moment before they started to get dressed.

Cullen swiftly spanked his wife's butt, "That was...was..."

Ari giggled, "I know, it was amazing! Maybe we should hold out for another six months."

Cullen gave a smug smirk, "Clearly you jest" he kissed her shoulder as he hugged her closely. "I don't think I can handle another six months without you."

Ari smiled at Cullen, kissing his lips, "Maker knows we are busy with our duties and the babies. As long as you know I ache for you at every waking moment."

Cullen smiled, "As I you." His right hand held Ari's jaw with his thumb lightly rubbing her cheek. 

Ari finished closing her tunic, "Maybe the Maker will see fit to give us another baby."

Cullen smiled as he looked slightly surprised, "You want another baby? So soon?"

Ari lightly kissed him, "Of course I do, I know you want a big family as do I." She told Cullen, as she walked over the War Table.

Cullen said nothing as he rubbed his neck, "Do want that but, with how things are right now and with the twins. I don't know if we could handle another right now."

Ari's body slightly jumped at those words, she turned around seeing her husband holding his breath. Ari leaned against the table, her hands holding onto the edge. She looked at Cullen for a moment then pushed herself away from the table.

"Then you should have pulled out." She told Cullen as she left the room.

Cullen raced after Ari as she was a quarter of the way down the hall before he caught up with her. He pushed Ari against the wall, having her body hit the wall with a lite thud. Cullen put both hands on either side of Ari's head. "Ari, I'm not saying I don't want any more children."

Ari gave him an agitated look, "Then what are you saying?"

Cullen's amber eyes bore into hers, "I'm saying, can't we wait till Eadith and Aleksander are at least walking. We barely see each other as it is. Between our duties and the babies, we never get a moment together. Another would complicate things further."

Cullen's knuckles wisped her right cheek, "We shouldn't have to have a quickie in the War Room to have time with each other."

Ari's eyes lowered, "Then is it me?"

Cullen's eyes popped he knew where this was going as he pushed off the wall standing straight. Cullen's right hand ran threw his hair. "Maker's Breath Ari, no!" Cullen felt his face blush with his words. "I desire you...all...the time...actually." He sighed, "I need you to believe me when I say, I desire you. I just want things to stable out more before we try again..." Cullen sighed as he cupped her cheek, "okay?"

Ari nodded as fought to hold back tears, as Cullen caressed her right cheek. "Maker's Mercy Ari, I almost lost you and Eadith, I don't want to take that chance again so soon."

Ari slowly walked away as Cullen watched her open the door into Josephine's office. Cullen sighed as he hoped he got through to Ari. He still loved and desired her like the Maker desired Andraste. He just was so exhausted that he was hoping after a few more months and things around Skyhold would stable out. He walked into Josephine's office and noticed her using her right hand to block her view from seeing him.

Cullen wasn't quite sure why she wouldn't want to look at him. "Josephine?"

Josephine slowly looked at Cullen as she lowered her hand. Her face was bright red, "Y...yes Commander?"

Cullen looked at the Ambassador curiously, "Why are you not wanting to look at me and are you, blushing?" Cullen's face immediately got red himself, he realized why and he coughed as he continued to walk on. "Never mind."

Cullen walked to his bedchambers to check on the babies. Each baby had their own nanny but when it came to feeding time, Ari had to come back between her duties or during to see to them. They could have been nursed by a wet nurse but Ari was adamant it was her, who fed them.

When Cullen got up to his chambers, Eadith was sleeping in her nanny's arms. She was in a soft pink sleeper as she napped on her nanny's shoulder. Her hair had become curly as did her brother's, she seemed to be the most mellow of the two but also Cullen kept a watch on her since he had problems at birth. She hadn't caught on how to roll over yet, like her brother.

There were a few things her brother could do but she couldn't yet. Cullen took off his gloves and coat and threw them on the bed. Aleksander was playing with blocks but it was more like munching on the blocks. Aleksander was the Mr. on the go, he loved to roll everywhere. He was figuring out how crawling worked but for now, Skyhold was safe from a crawling baby.

Cullen took his daughter from the Nanny gently. He softly hushed Eadith as she started to fuss, "It's alright peanut, Daddy's here."

Eadith opened her eyes to see her father looking at her, Cullen smiled as she gave a soft laugh and kissed her forehead. "Did you have good nap?"

The baby started to fuss and Daddy instantly knew what she wanted. Cullen walked over and put his coat on the floor with her, which Eadith began to giggle as the fur began tickle her nose. Eadith didn't have the motor skills quite yet to lift her head. However, she always responded to Daddy's coat, but Cullen made sure he was watching her with the coat so she didn't suffocate. He sat down next to Eadith and rubbed her back and smiled. Cullen felt a bump into his right foot as his foot was propped up and his arm rest on his knee. He looked to his right and saw that Aleksander had rolled over to them.

Cullen bent over and picked his Son up and sat him on the coat, "So you want to check out what your Sister is doing have you?"

Aleksander sat up on his butt as he grabbed some of the coat's mantle and pulled. Eadith started to fuss as it was making her move. Cullen picked up his Son as he lifted him up over his head as he laid back onto the floor. Aleksander began to giggle as Daddy gave tiny tosses into the air. Aleksander did huge belly laughs as Cullen gave the tiny tosses.

Aleksander had Daddy's curly hair and was in a light blue sleeper. This went on for a few minutes as Ari came up the stairs. She took a giggling Aleksander from Daddy as she sat on the bed. She unbuttoned her tunic as exposed her left breast and had Aleksander latch. She looked at him for a moment as he chowed down. Ari then looked at her husband who moved their daughter onto her back. Cullen just talked to the baby as he tried to get her to hold onto his fingers.

Ari gave a sad sigh, "Has she improved any?"

Cullen continued to smile, "She seems to favor my coat above all else. I may never get it back."

Ari shook her head, "No, I meant can Eadith move more, or grasp onto something?"

Cullen looked at Ari, "Ari, we need to take small victories where we can. Eadith's muscles don't appear to be as stiff anymore. Her neck is still that way but she seems content."

Ari blamed herself every day for her daughter's condition, Cullen knew when Eadith was born she had the cord wrapped around her neck. Ari's heart had stopped beating and she nearly died along with their daughter so, Ari wasn't aware like Cullen was about the cord. Cullen didn't ever seem to care however, he was just thankful his daughter and his wife were alive.

Cullen kissed Eadith's tiny hand as he leaned over her. Eadith gave big smiles and a few giggles as she looked around at Daddy. Cullen took her tiny hands and had her rub his stubble. That got a startled reaction with her body being stiff but after a moment, she giggled. Whether Eadith was ever going to catch up to her brother or not, Cullen didn't mind.

Ari finished nursing her Son as he had fallen asleep on her, it was usually meant he was full. Ari smiled as she got up and put him in his cradle. Cullen then lifted his daughter up for Ari to take hold and feed. Ari switched sides as she tried to get Eadith latch. However Eadith was having problems latching on, both mother and baby were starting to cry from frustration.

Cullen got up and sat next to Ari as he rubbed his daughter's head. "She just needs a little coaxing is all." Cullen helped his daughter's head angle better and after a moment, she latched. Cullen kissed his wife's head as he saw her frustration, "It's alright"

Ari looked up for a moment as a few tears escaped her, "Andraste's mercy Cullen, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my husband." Cullen smiled, "Well I am, so don't worry about something that isn't." Ari looked back at her baby as she sniffed up a few tears, "You said you don't want any children till the babies can walk..." She looked at her husband, "What happens if she can't?"

Cullen rubbed Ari's right shoulder, "We'll try anyway." Ari sniffed as she looked at her baby as realization set in, "She's not going to normal, is she?" Cullen kissed his wife in a reassuring way, "She'll be normal for herself, Ari." Ari knew he was right and she nodded as the baby let go _finally_ content. Cullen took Eadith as Ari rewrapped her breast band.

"What do you have left for the day?" asked Ari.

Cullen patted Eadith's butt as he held her against his shoulder, he watched his wife re-buttoned her top. "I have some papers that need to be done and recheck the army's training. Maker willing, I won't be too late tonight." Cullen turned to look at Ari, "How about you?"

Ari shook her head in frustration, "I have to deal with meetings with Josephine and Leliana, then I have to talk to a few nobles and go over missives. I don't know when I'll be done."

Cullen got up as he heard a burp which was what he looking for. He walked over to Ari and the two kissed, Ari kissed her daughter's head before she left to continue her day. Cullen saw his Son was out for the count so he decided take Eadith for a while. He put his coat back on after he put a sling over his shoulder and across his chest. Cullen put Eadith in the sling and went down the stairs and out of their chambers to continue his day.

During the day carried Eadith in his sling which caused people to fawn all over her. Cullen was highly protective of people touching or getting too close. He saw to the armies training first and barked at those who were slacking. Eadith seemed to be soothed by Daddy's reprimands and fell asleep. When he was satisfied that the men were improving he went to his office and handled paperwork.

Cullen's mind drifted a bit as he thought of a former flame, a mage that was once in Ferelden's Circle. She was beautiful, she had pale blue eyes, snow white hair like Ari's and was elven. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her milky white skin seemed to glow in the Moon's light. They'd occasionally meet in the Chantry's Chapel or his room after curfew of course. The moment images of them having sex snaked into his head, Cullen shook his head to snap himself out of it; and continued his work.

By the time Eadith woke up he was finishing the last bit of it. He dropped what he was doing and headed back to his bedchambers. By the time Ari came up for the night she saw Cullen sleeping on the love seat with the twins sleeping with him. Eadith on his left side and Aleksander on his right. A fur skin blanket covered them and she giggled as she kissed all three goodnight.

Ari got into her night dress and was about to get into her bed when she saw Cullen stir. Ari walked over as Cullen opened his eyes.

Ari took Eadith into her arms, "Did you have good dreams?"

Cullen smiled, "I'm having an even better one now." He teased, as he looked at her.

Cullen picked up his son and put him in his cradle as Ari did for her daughter. Both kissed their children good night before they went to bed. Cullen pulled off his tunic and dropped it onto the floor and tossed his boots aside. He got under the covers and snuggled in with his wife, as they settled Cullen brushed up against her butt which caused her to push back. Cullen gave a happy groan as his left hand cascaded down her thigh.

Ari grinned as she looked behind herself, "Are you trying to start something?

Cullen kissed the back of his wife's neck as he pulled her hair back. "If you're too tired, I can do everything." he assured.

Ari giggled, "No, I think I can play along."

Ari slipped her fingers under the band of Cullen's pants. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft as he moaned against her.

"I'm glad you're not too tired," he stated between gasps, Ari working him.

Ari laughed, kissing Cullen again, he looked at her. "Not so fast, I want to have some fun with you first." Cullen moaned as Cullen pressed Ari's back against him, slipping his hand around her waist.

"Oh?" she breathed giggling, "For a moment there, I thought for sure you'd let me do all the work."

Cullen kissed his wife fiercely, pulling Ari's gown off her and tossed it onto the end of the bed. His hands wisped down her stunning body. Cullen held her close, Ari moaned as she felt her husband's touch. Cullen's lips glossed down her neck, along her collarbone and down between her breasts, as she sat up. Ari's fingers held onto his back holding him close as Cullen kissed her.

Ari moaned, as she laid back down with her back arched. She whispered her husband's name, desperate for air. Cullen returned his lips to hers, cupping her cheek with his right hand. Cullen ran his middle finger from the top of her vaginal entrance, then to the bottom, so lightly, it sent shivers up and down Ari's spine. Cullen looked down at his wife with Ari's head thrown back, hair spread across her shoulders.

"This is a sight, I will never fail to forget." said Cullen with a growl in his throat.

Ari giggled, "You never fail to forget?" she questioned.

Cullen chuckled, "I still remember the day when you first gave yourself to me...and every time since."

Ari couldn't believe that Cullen remembered what she looked like every time they laid together. Even when she was pregnant with the twins. "You remember when I was the size of a Druffalo?"

Cullen smiled against her neck as he nipped it. "You were beautiful even then as you are beautiful now."

Ari smiled as she watched Cullen slide down with his body moving away from her arm and hand. Her fingers moved upward from the back of his head. Cullen moved down onto his stomach as moved down in between her legs. Cullen dipped his head into her vaginal folds, licking her slowly and lightly. Cullen's tongue circled around Ari's clit and pushing his lips into her. Cullen took his ques from Ari's little noises, her gasps. Cullen kept licking her entrance, making her run like honey.

"Cullen, please." Ari gasped.

Cullen hovered over his magnificent wife. Ari moved her head back as she caressed her breasts, looking up at him. Watching his wife touch herself was enough to drive Cullen insane and caused him to growl in lust and want.

"Be gentle, go slow. Like our first time." She asked as she bit her lower lip.

Ari spread her legs open to him and Cullen pushed himself up as he then stood up onto his knees. He unlaced his pants and pushed them down; revealing his hardened cock. He then lined himself up and with an unhurried push, he glided into her and stopped, looking at her face.

Cullen had a flash from the first time they were together, "Are you alright?"

"Are you being fucking serious?" Ari laughed, "Cullen, this isn't really our first time."

They both started laughing, and Cullen continued his gentle thrusts. He made love to Ari as though she was a virgin again. He took her two legs and raised them up against her chest, so her legs were over his shoulders as he pressed further into her. Cullen kept his slow and easy pace, watching the sweat trickle down Ari's body.

Cullen kept one hand on one of Ari's gorgeous legs, and moved two fingers on his other hand on her clit, and began to circle it gently. Ari moaned as low as she could, she didn't want to wake the babies.

Cullen couldn't help it anymore, he had to start moving a little harder, he was going to go mad with frustration. Ari kissed Cullen, as he started to press himself deeper, and deeper into her.

Ari moaned into Cullen's ear, "I love you" Ari's breath caused goosebumps to engulf Cullen's skin. Cullen then sat up onto his knees as he held Ari in his arms, as he thrust himself into her. Ari wrapped her hands around Cullen's neck as kissed the groove in her Husband's neck.

For that tiny moment, she was finally in his arms, as she wrapped her legs around Cullen's waist. Cullen started to feel Ari clenching around him, gasping his name into his ear, as they both found their release together. Cullen kissed his wife's shoulder, as his arms snaked around her waist as he lowered Ari back onto the bed and kiss him.

Ari smiled at him, "What happened to wanting to hold off on children? You didn't pull out."

Cullen kissed his wife as his arms wrapped around her as he lowered Ari onto her back, pressing her body into the mattress. When he broke from the kiss he looked at her with a smile. "Maker help me, I don't care." He laughed.

They both giggled as they held each other and drifted off to sleep.

***************************************************************

When morning came, both kissed their children and started their days. Cullen caught up on paperwork and training his men. He was correcting a soldier on his stance and lack of shield defense; when he noticed his wife walking up to him with a letter in her hand. He got nervous from the look on her face which was curiosity in her eyes.

"Ari? What's..." Cullen didn't get to finish as she held the note up to his face, "Cullen, it's from Alistair!"

Cullen's eyes popped, "What?"

He took the letter from her and began to read it:

_Inquisitor,_

_I will be stopping by your place with an important friend of mine._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Alistair_

Cullen looked at Ari, "An important friend? Who could that be?"

Ari took the letter and looked at it for a moment, "Leliana said her agents got wind of that it may be The Hero of Ferelden."

Cullen looked a little surprised, "Really?"

Ari noticed her husband folding his arms and rotating his neck. "What's wrong?"

Cullen gave a light shake of the head, "Nothing, it will be nice to see her after all this time."

Ari looked at Cullen in complete shock, "All this time? You know her?"

Cullen gave a smirk, "She was a mage in Kinloch Hold, I was newly assigned there after taking my vows. She became a Grey Warden shortly after she helped a fellow mage destroy his phylactery."

Ari was surprised, "Really? Why?"

Cullen folded his arms, "Apparently he was destined to become Tranquil because he was suspected to be a blood mage. He also fell in love with one of the Chantry initiates, and they wanted to escape and get married. They talked her into helping them."

Ari was surprised by the story but wasn't totally surprised. She'd heard the rumors but didn't know how much of it was true. Ari noticed Cullen slightly blushing, "Is there anything else I should know?"

Cullen scratched the back of his right calf with his left foot ,"We...were _together_ when she was a mage there."

Ari's face clearly showed shock, "What? And you didn't think of telling me _till_ now?"

Cullen shook his head as he rubbed his neck, "I didn't think it mattered, it was a long time ago, another life."

Ari remembered her conversation with Cullen about former lovers, Cullen admitted to only a few lovers in his life. However, Ari never thought in a thousand years that one of them would be the Hero of Ferelden. To add to insult to injury the Hero of Ferelden was a mage, one of Cullen's charges and he broke his sacred duties as a Templar and bedded her.

Ari felt like she got hit in the face with a bag of rocks, "What does she look like?" she then stopped herself holding up her hands and shaking them. "You know what I don't want to know, I'll find out when she and Alistair get here."

Cullen started to get nervous as he tried to touch Ari's hand but she snatched it away from him and walked away. "Ari?" Cullen watched her walk off, "Ari!"

***********************************************************

Two days later, Cullen woke up to Aleksander on the bed as he crawled up onto Daddy's chest. Cullen smiled as he sat up snatching him up and laid back. Aleksander giggled as he was tossed into the air. One of the nanny's came up as Cullen looked at her. "Where's Ari?"

"She got word that the Warden's were almost here." the woman responded.

Cullen's missed catching Alekander who landed on his groin. The nanny quickly put her hands over her mouth as the pain was racked all over Cullen's face. He refused to scream because he didn't want to scare his Son. The nanny ran over and gently picked up the laughing baby. When Cullen got dressed and ran out into the main hall he saw Ari waiting just outside the doors. She hadn't said a whole lot the last few days.

Cullen took his wife's hand, "Ari" She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "There is nothing to worry about. I love you, I'm with you."

Cullen then then noticed the tiny bundle in her arms. Eadith's was sleeping in Ari's left arm, she looked at her husband. "She wouldn't sleep otherwise." Cullen understood it, sometimes Eadith wanted a certain parent before she'd relax and sleep. The two caught sight Alistair and his companion, they were on two horses which looked like they'd seen better days. Ari and Cullen walked down the stairs and into the lower courtyard. Alistair got off his horse and went over to his partner. Ari could tell it was a woman and she was elven. She was thin and willowy, and had a cloak on with the hood over her head, concealing half her face.

Alistair held his arms up, "Come on Sweetheart."

She got down and pulled her hood down, she had white hair that was down her back in a braid, she had pale skin and pale blue eyes. She had pouty lips like Ari and she had dark eyeliner with pink eye shadow on.

She smiled at Cullen, "Long time no see Cullen, the years have been good to you."

Cullen smiled as he kissed the top of her hand, "It's good to see you my lady. The years have been good to you as well."

Alistair looked at the baby in Ari's arms, "You two have been busy since I saw you last."

Ari smiled, "This is just one of them."

Alistair looked at her with a catty smile. "How many are there?"

"Just her brother, they're twins." Ari answered.

Alistair looked at Cullen, "You get results don't you?"

Cullen shook Alistiar's hand, "What are you two doing here?"

"Lady Inquisitor, my name is Amalia. I had Alistair come here with me because, we have made some discoveries about the taint."

"What have you discovered?" asked Cullen.

Amalia looked around to see who was round, "It's best not to discuss it here, do you have a private place we could go?"


	3. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amalia and Alistair tell Cullen and Ari why there came to Skyhold. Amalia and Alistair relish their time alone and Skyhold's hot springs.

In the War Room all four were in a secure enough location Amalia felt she could talk. "Alistair found me before he went to Wiesshaupt Fortress to make his report. I went there originally after we decided to split so we could handle Corypheus and still focus on finding a cure for the taint. While I was there researching the archives and treasures, I found an interesting artifact there."

Alistair took a small object out of a pouch on his belt. He opened his right hand revealed a brooch made out of black onyx. "This is came from a former Warden, her name was Fiona. She, my father King Maric and a friend of mine Duncan went on a journey down into the deep roads. They needed Maric's knowledge of the deep roads to rescue a fellow Grey Warden."

"What for?" asked Cullen.

Amalia shook her head, "We don't entirely know, the book was taken from me when, I was reading it." Amalia sighed slightly frustrated, "We think that they wanted to save something or someone that was of great importance."

Ari looked at Alistair, "Why is that brooch so important?"

Amaila took it out of Alistair's hand and showed it to Ari, "Fiona and the others wore this, it was to help accelerate the taint. The Grand Enchanter from the Kinloch gave it to them. Somehow this broach in accelerating the taint, took the taint out of Fiona. Which rendered her immune to the taint and prevented her from ever being reinstating as a Warden. Because of that she went to the circle since she could no longer serve the Wardens."

Alistair folded his arms, "We were hoping your Tevinter friend could do some research for us."

Cullen took the brooch since Ari's hands were full, "I will take it to Dorian."

Amalia looked at Cullen sweetly, "Thank you Cullen."

Amalia's eyes then fell on Eadith, "That's your daughter?" she question joyfully.

Cullen turned his head and smiled, "Yes" Amalia walked up the baby who was waking up.

When Eadith opened her eyes, Amalia smiled, "She's beautiful Cullen."

Amalia looked back at Cullen for a moment before she looked at the baby once more, examining her. Ari looked at the elf and was starting to feel uncomfortable. Amalia tilted her head as she smiled at the infant sweetly. "She's different, not like her brother." Both Alistair and Cullen were aware of Amalia's powers of reading people and picking up on current of former illnesses. In doing so she had the ability to heal them, giving their lives greater meaning.

Cullen sighed, "Yes, she wasn't breathing when she was born."

Amalia could see the tears in Cullen's eyes as she gave a gentle smile, touching Cullen's hands. "You saved her, with your own hands." Both men were impressed that she could pick up on that. Ari started to get mixed feelings watching Amalia touch her husband's hands. Amalia then looked at the baby with gentle and loving eyes, she then looked at Ari. "May I hold the baby?" she asked softly holding out her hands.

Ari clung to her infant unsure as she looked at her husband, Cullen gave a nod. "It's alright Ari."

Alistair wasn't sure what his wife was planning on doing as she gently took the baby who would normally fuss if a stranger took her. Amalia began to sing a soft lullaby that she remembered from when she was little. Her left hand began to glow as she rubbed the baby's back. The magic flow went from Amalia's right hand freely and encased the infant in its pure white light. Ari was about to stop her, thinking her daughter was going to be harmed, but Cullen grabbed her.

Ari looked back at him confused, "Trust her"

Ari then looked back, the baby's body loosened up, when the lullaby was done Amalia looked at Ari who quickly snatched her baby back. She then slapped Cullen and left, "I can't you believe you trusted some _Robe_ with your daughter."

Alistair looked at Cullen, "You married a feisty one."

Amalia turned her head as she held her arm left arm, "I'm sorry Cullen, I was only trying to help."

Cullen looked at Amalia, "You didn't do anything wrong, Ari's been having a hard time with our daughter having the problems she does. She blames herself for what happened to our daughter."

Alistair scratched his head, "Maker, how can anyone blame themselves for that?"

Cullen shook his head, "Maker knows." Cullen looked back at Amalia, "What did you do anyway?"

Amalia looked at him, "I picked up on a few healing spells on my travels. I used a spell that will help her muscles work better. I couldn't fully heal her, I'm afraid but; I just wanted to help her Cullen."

Cullen nodded as he kissed Amalia's hand, "Thank you my lady, I will see that Josephine finds you and Alistair a room while I will take the brooch to Dorian." Cullen then left the two alone in the War Room to see Dorian.

**********************************************************

Ari was in her chambers holding her daughter who seemed to have brighter eyes. She was holding her mother's fingers, which she wasn't able to do before. She also seemed to be able to giggle and smile more.

"Ari?" Ari tried to hide her tears but it was no use as Cullen sat next to her. "Ari, I didn't think Amalia was going to hurt her."

Ari looked at her baby, "Your duty is to your family, how could you let _her _of all people, touch Eadith? She cast magic on her..." Ari's eyes looked at Cullen angrily, "Maker knows what she _could've_ done!"

Cullen looked at his wife with conviction in his eyes, "Ari, she healed her."

"I can see that!" she snapped, smashing her eyes shut.

Cullen shook his head confused, "Then I don't know what this is about?"

Ari refused to look at her husband since she was so angry, "You let a person you slept with touch _our_ child, a child that I delivered to you broken." She sobbed.

Cullen took the baby from his wife and laid her down in her cradle. He then knelt down in front of Ari, taking her hands into his. "Ari, what happened to Eadith wasn't your fault. It was the Maker's plan for her, I knew Amalia could help her." Cullen looked down for a moment and sighed. "She always was gifted when it came to healing magic. She'd write me letters on her travels."

Ari looked at Cullen disgusted, "She wrote you letters and you didn't tell me? Did you write her back?"

Cullen nodded, "Yes, we've always been friends."

Ari's anger seemed to only grow, "You wrote a woman you were once in love with and _didn't_ tell me?"

Cullen held on to Ari's hands tight, "Ari, I love you, _not_ her. I married you, _not_ her. My relationship with her before was inappropriate and shouldn't have happened."

"Then why did it?" Ari demanded.

Cullen sighed, "She was beautiful and kind and we were friends, at first. Over time, it grew to more even though it shouldn't have. If we were discovered..."

Ari frustrated, shook her head, "I know what could've happened Cullen! My family has ties into the Chantry."

Cullen lowered his head but looked Ari out of the corner of his right eye. "Maker's Breath Ari, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Eadith and realize _nothing_ is going to happen between me and Amalia."

*********************************************************

Alistair and Amalia were shown to their room and were getting unpacked. Alistair turned around seeing his love undressing herself. She detested the warden armor. Amalia grabbed her pack and pulled out a dress, she'd recently bought. Alistair walked over to her slowly and put his arms around her waist. He lovingly kissed the nape of her neck, as he took in her scent. "I don't think you know how much, I've missed you."

Amalia smiled as she looked behind herself, "Oh I think I have an idea Alistair, it's poking me in the butt."

"Think it's only trying to make a point my dear." Alistair teased.

"I can tell." she giggled.

"You could have told me earlier that you were planning with the Commander's baby..." his laugh turned into a moan as he unhooked Amalia's breast band, leaving a breathless sigh from her lips.  
  


Amalia wrapped her arms around Alistair's neck as she kissed him. "I didn't know myself till I looked at her and started to read her." Amalia sighed, "I didn't mean to offend the Inquisitor though." Alistair saw the sadness in his wife's eyes. "You can't please anybody, I'm afraid." Alistair gently rubbed his wife's arms, "One day she'll realize what you did for her Daughter." Amalia took a breath as she nodded, she knew Alistair was right.

The sight of Amalia's breasts spilling free against his chest never failed to steal Alistair's breath, no matter many times he bathed with her or got dressed with her. He loved how quickly she blushed as he traced her cheeks with his thumbs.

Alistair assured her with a kiss right before her ear, "Do you know how hard it's been for me to keep my hands off you?" With Amalia's pregnancy her breasts and body had become too sore for sex, not to mention the nausea. This kept Alistair a very wanting man. "Are you feeling any better?" he questioned. Amalia nodded as she put her arms around Alistair, kissing him.   
  
Alistair nuzzled his wife's cheek, "That's good cause, I plan to making love to you, my wife." he told her before snatching her lips with his own. The two walked to the bed as they kissed. the back of Amalia's legs bumped into the be causing them to fall onto it. Using his left hand Alistair raised Amalia's leg up to his hip as his hips lightly began to move back and forth. Alistair began to lower his pants, aching to have his cock inside the beautiful elf.

A knock came at the door, causing Alistair to growl in frustration as he pulled his pants back up to his hips. He then walked over and opened it. A maid was on the other side of it. "Our Ambassador thought you would like to take advantage of Skyhold's hot springs."

"Hot springs?" Alistair questioned curiously.

The maid nodded, "Yes, they are in the deepest levels of Skyhold. I can take you now, if you wish."

Alistair looked at Amalia and saw the joy in her eyes, Alistair looked back at the woman. "I think by the look on my lady's face that'll be a yes."

The maid guided the two far down into the cellars of Skyhold and when she opened the door to one of the many rooms steam poured out of the room. Amalia went in first and saw four large springs in the ground. The floor was made of the stones as the ground and there were windows on the far walls to let the steam vent outward. Stone benches were against the walls with towels and places to sit and rest.

Amalia squealed with delight as looked around, it made Alistair smile. He looked at the maid who gave a nod, "I will be outside if you need me."

The door closed with the two looking around Amalia couldn't wait to get in. She had taken her pack and sat it down on a bench. Since Amalia was slightly bent over, Alistair took full advantage of her vulnerability. He put his hands on her hips as he lifted her dress up and over her hips. Amalia could feel Alistair loosening his pants and he guided his hardened cock inside of her. Amalia moaned as she desperately wanted to get into the bath but, the feel of Alistair's cock inside her felt so good.

Alistair helped Amalia stand up as his right hand went up from her stomach till he reached her throat. Amalia's right hand held onto his side as he moved his hips back and forth gently.

"What about the springs?" she questioned moaning, grabbing the hair in the back of Alistair's head.

Alistair kissed his wife's ear, sliding his fingers of his left hand moving downward from her hips and into her vaginal folds till he found her clit. Alistair's hot breath tickled the back of Amalia's neck as she moaned. "It can wait for a few more moments, my love. I must have you, unless you prefer we come back later?" he teased.

"Maker, no. That would mean having to wait till tomorrow." Amalia whined, as Alistair gave his hips a snap, causing her to moan.

Alistair stole the air from Amalia's lungs with a nip to her elven ear. He pressed against the small of Amalia's back while pulled up and threw her night dress aside with one hand, as his hands held and rubbed her breasts.

Alistair kissed Amalia's pouty lips, "I missed making you feel this way," Alistair admitted as he fondled her left breast.

"Alistair..." her voice whined, her left hand grabbed onto the back of her love's head and held on.

Amalia's cheeks flushed as her body became hot as one of Alistair's hands rubbed her left breast and pinched her nipple. The other toyed with her clit. She gave a slight moan of pain which caused Alistair to look at her. "Did I hurt you?"

Amalia's face scrunched a little, "My breasts are sensitive, remember?"

Alistair realized he was been too rough and became more gentle. He then realized if Amalia was so sensitive he could play with her a little more. Alistair used his index finger and thumb to rub her left nipple between his fingers. He was very gentle and in doing so, Amalia screamed from her climax.

The maid blushed as she heard Amalia's screams of pleasure and she had to admit, she was jealous. Alistair held onto to Amalia firmly so she didn't go anywhere as her knees threatened to buckle. Alistair wanted to finish for himself but he knew Amalia wanted to bathe and he wasn't going to keep it from her. They had the whole night after all to be together. "I'm not going to rush this. Take as long you need, I promise I can wait." he whispered, into her ear.

Alistair smiled as he met Amalia's lips for a kiss, as she turned around and she wrapped her hands around him. After a moment Alistair put his right hand around her waist as the other held Amalia's hand to help her into one of the springs. Amalia held Alistair's hand and urged him to get into the spring with her. Alistair was all too happy to comply and threw off his armor and got in with her leaning against him. Surprisingly the springs had seats that went around the spring in the water.

Amalia used her right hand to feel his cheek, "Your stubble is..." she bit her lip, "you look very handsome." she told him as she smiled. Alistair usually kept himself clean cut but, the last couple days, he hadn't shaved. This left his face scratchy and oddly enough, Amalia loved the feel of it.

_"Am I_?" he questioned, unable to hide the interest in voice.

Amalia almost looked shy, "Yes," she whispered, nodding as though she was dizzy.

"So...instead of using my _hands_..." he teased.

Alistair bent over and put his arms around her and moved her to have her back against his chest to place a single kiss on the back of her shoulder, where she used to react to simple touch, pressing down hard enough to scrape his beard against her skin. Amalia fell into Alistair with a scrambled a whimper, as she clutched him as he pulled her backward with the biggest grin he'd worn in months.

_"Oh _yes," she agreed.

Alistair pushed his hand down over Amalia's hips and bent to test the _waters_ with his fingers. She breathed deep, her mouth hitched open as she buried her face in his cheek. "I will be...getting revenge...later..." she promised.

Alistair lovingly kissed the nape of Amalia's neck as he rubbed her arms gently. "I have missed these little things with you, love."

Amalia smiled, "I have too, Ali." Amalia felt Alistair's hands rub her breasts "Alistair"

Alistair's face gave a very mischievous look as he held up his hands. "What? Can you fault a man wanting to touch the woman he adores?"

"I can, if I can't get washed." Amalia slightly scolded as her right hand ran across her left up with a handful of water.

"Oh...I have no problem getting you clean, believe you me." Alistair's right hand gently went up under Amalia's jaw as his other hand went down to her stomach lovingly, he then drifted between her thighs.

Amalia looked back at Alistair since her back was facing him, "Need I remind you I'm a mage?"

"Noo!" said Alistair in a sneaky tone. "Remember, I saw you kill an Archdemon with your deadly art, before you stabbed it in the head with _my_ sword."

Amalia smiled as she removed his left hand, "Good, then you will remember what I can do to you with a flick of a finger." she said in a delightfully happy threatening tone.

Alistair saw a spark come from her index finger, "Ah, yes." He cleared his throat. "Right." he said, as he kissed the back of her head.

After bathing in the hot springs, the two wrapped towels around themselves and were escorted back to their room. Amalia felt like a new person, she felt relaxed, renewed. Alistair embraced her as she walked over to the bed and placed her pack on the bed as she was about to put on a clean pair of smalls. Alistair wrapped his hands around her waist.

Amalia loved the warmth of Alistair's breath, Amalia closed her eyes close and her head drop forward as Alistair pulled the ribbon from her messy wet braid and combed his fingers through her hair to loosen the braid and free her hair. Her hair spilled down Amalia's back.

"Mmm." she moaned as Alistair's fingers snaked across his love's abdomen, and grabbed the towel and he snatched the towel off of her body as he got on the bed. Alistair pulled Amalia up onto the bed with him. Alistair held Amalia as he kissed her, rubbing his hands all over her body until she was leaning backward as he lowered her onto the bed her head resting against the pillows.

"Say you love me." Amalia begged on baited breath.

Alistair smiled, "Oh you _know_ I love you, you saucy minx."

Within in an instant Alistair was hovering over her, his mouth was full of her breast, sucking and licking and pressing his face into her moist flesh. Amalia scraped her nails over his shoulder blades and dug in.

Amalia giggled as she snatched the towel off of Alistair's waist causing him to smile as he kissed her as he shook his head. Alistair lowered himself as his right hand held onto the base of his cock and slid it into the moist flesh of her vaginal hooded entrance. The two moaned as Alistair propped himself up onto his forearms and gently moved his hips back and forth. He wasn't in any hurry and since they were now in their room he wanted to finish what he'd started at the Hot Springs.

Amalia used her fingertips to move up and down Alistair's back as she moved her legs up. She loved the feel of Alistair as he moved, he filled Amalia in all the right places. The feeling how hard Alistair was for her was something Amalia never got tired of. Alistair started to give faster snaps of his hips being careful, not to hurt her. He knew Amalia was sensitive and didn't want to spoil anything.

Alistair looked into Amalia's pale blue eyes and saw them darken as looked at her. He kissed her pouty lips and trailed down her jawline giving her goose bumps. The back of his fingers caressed her cheeks which made her smile. She loved Alistair's gentle touches when they were together.  
  


When Alistair started to feel his body grow warm, the muscles in his groin and abdomen he started looking for more friction. More pleasure against the head of cock. He started to growl as he started to get it as his hips went faster. Amalia kissed Alistair's cheek as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Ali," she whispered, Amalia used her feet to push Alistair more deeply inside of her making him take longer strides. Alistair groaned as his balls began to clench down and tighten like a spring trap getting ready to be sprung.

Amalia began to moan and groan along with Alistair, to encourage him further. Alistair pushed himself up onto his hands as he snapped his hips into her. Sweat dripped off his forehead and onto Amalia's chest as she rubbed his arms, his eyes shut from being overwhelmed with what seemed like hundreds of sensations.

Alistair started to take long deep breaths, "Come on Alistair, take me as the naughty Templar you are!"

With those words, Alistair felt his body shatter and he growled and groaned as he felt himself release hot white spurts of his seed into her. His body shook as was overtaken by so many pleasures. It seemed like forever for him as it just kept going and he made small thrust motions as he rode his pleasure out. Amalia giggled as Alistair clasped onto her and she was able to wrap her arms around him. Amalia moved Alistair's head for him to face her and she captured his lips into a long, drawn out passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, Amalia laid on her right side with her right leg wrapped around Alistair's, who was laying on his back. Alistair's left arm wrapped around her shoulders, his right hand under his head. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

Amalia's left hand caressed his scarred chest as she kissed his abdomen. Amalia's eyes became glassy when she finally lifted her head. Slender legs slid against his, sending a pleasured tingling up his spine.

"You were incredible," Amalia whispered, her eyes locked onto Alistair's as she pressed a kiss between his heaving pectoral muscles. "Does this mean I should be thanking you?" Alistair rasped, watching Amalia's lips curl into a mischievous grin.

"After what we discussed in Val Royeaux?" Alistair questioned curiously.

"Well," Amalia smirked, tracing her fingers along Alistair's sweaty chest, "you did say you wanted to be called naughty."

Alistair had to do a double take, "What?" he then shook his head, "No, that's not what I meant." His left hand caressing Amalia's lower stomach. He then stared at the ceiling and stroking her hair causing her to lay back down. "What I meant was your news about us becoming parents?"

Amalia snuggled up to Alistair, "You said you wanted children loads of children with me."

Alistair smiled mischievously as his arm moved Amalia toward him as a side hug. "I said, quite specifically, _after _we are cured, I wanted children."

Amalia giggled, "Come now, Alistair, don't try to tell me you haven't fantasized about us, this?"

"What? No! I...I mean..." His cheeks blushed. "And if I have...?"

Amalia sat up with a saddened look on her face, tears in her eyes, she sighed as she struggled to look at Alistair, and shrugged. "So what now? What do you want me to do? Get rid of it?" Amalia shook her head, "We didn't plan on this but you were happy enough about it in Val Royeaux." Alistair instantly felt a cold pit hit his stomach as he watched his wife start to cry. Amalia put Alistair's right hand on her lower stomach as her left hand covered her eyes. " I didn't plan this anymore than you did."Alistair instantly shot up and sat down onto his legs.

Alistair put his right hand on his wife's right hand as it held her growing womb. Amalia felt Alistair's lips kiss the left side of her neck as his left arm wrapped around her chest. "Lia, that's not what I'm saying." Alistair's eyes burned with conviction, he gently rocked them gently side to side. "Maker, I'm an idiot with words sometimes." he swore at himself.

Alistair moved his body to lay on his right side and kissed Amalia as he rested his forehead on hers. Alistair then had his wife lay on her back with her looking up at him. "I'm excited, I am, I promise!" Alistair lowered his eyes, "I just don't know what it will mean for us. With both of us being Wardens, we don't know what this means for us as a family. I rather we'd be cured and have a normal life but obviously that wasn't the plan was it?" he questioned as he realized he gave himself the answer.

Amalia kissed Alistair lips as she gave him a gentle look, "Alistair didn't you say at one time that after the blight that we could start thinking of having a real home again?" her finger tips wisped Alistair's cheek, "Maybe this baby will give us a good enough reason to do that now. Find a home and raise our baby as a family and put down roots we, so desperately want."

Alistair held Amalia as he laid back down with her and kissed her as he gave soft caresses on her arm and side with his fingers which caused him to be tickling her.

The elf let out a bubbly laugh, nestling her forehead against his shoulder comfortably. "Hrmm," Amalia breathed against his skin, coaxing yet another shiver from the man next to her, Alistair stared at her for a long moment. Then, a wicked smirk tugged on his mouth and a lustful shadow crept across his eyes.

Alistair whispered into her ear, "Just promise me one thing."

"Oh?" Amalia lifted her head, "And what's that?"


	4. Worthy of Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen wakes up to a miracle, Amalia and Alistair sleep in. Cullen and Alistair have a short pissing match. Dorian has some intriguing news which causes Alistair and Amalia to think about a new game plan.

"CULLEN!"  
  


Cullen shot up from a dead sleep, sunrise barely peaked over the mountains. His eyes barely focused when he noticed Ari on the floor, sitting down, holding her hands out, "Come on Sweetheart!"

Now curious Cullen got up and walked around the bed and he was stunned to see what he was seeing. Eadith was on all fours and was moving back and forth as if she was about to start crawling. She put one hand out and fell onto her right side and giggled. Cullen shook his head as put he put his left hand to his forehead, he was desperately trying to process what was happening.  
  


"Maker, did I just see her?" he questioned in disbelief.  
  


Ari nodded, "Yes! She almost crawled!" she nearly screamed in disbelief.  
  


Cullen picked up his daughter and began to give the most heartfelt laughter of joy. He rose her over his head as he kissed her cheek.  
  


Cullen looked at his wife, "How did she?"  
  


Ari couldn't stop crying she just held herself as she bent over having her head touch the floor. She sobbed so hard she almost stopped breathing. Cullen knelt down next to her as he put his right hand on his wife's back. "Ari?" Eadith started to hit Ari on the head. Eadith's arm still slightly stiff but she could move, she seemed more aware than she'd ever been, since birth. "Ari?"  
  


Ari struggled to look at her husband, "How did she do this?"  
  


Ari wiped her eyes as she struggled to stop crying. "I...I was...asleep on the...love seat with Eadith...I heard her giggle."  
  


Ari sat up straight, "I saw Eadith sitting up on her own." She looked at her husband in disbelief, "On her own!" Ari looked at her daughter, "I don't know how she got down from the love seat, she's never been able to do that. I sat down on the floor with her and she had been attempting to crawl for quite sometime. Even with her falling, she pushed herself up and forward; but _always_ getting back up like how you saw her."  
  


Ari started to shake, "Maker Cullen, I'm sorry I woke you like that."  
  


Cullen shook his head and hugged his wife with his free hand, "No, it's alright Ari! This was something that I would have been angrier, if I missed it."  
  


Ari took their daughter from Cullen and she hugged and kissed her baby feverishly. Ari cuddled into Cullen's as he lovingly held his wife and child. He kissed Ari's head as she wept of happiness and relief.   
  


***********************************************************   
  


Amalia and Alistair slept in for quite a while, it had been ages since they were able to sleep in a real bed. Alistair had Amalia cuddled up next to him with his left arm wrapped around her chest. Amalia started to wake from the sun's light on her nose. Amalia started to move onto her back which caused Alistair, to kiss her head as he cuddled up her closely. A few minutes went by and Alistair moved his hand down to Amalia's stomach but woke up as he found something interesting. Alistair propped his head up under his right hand as he felt Amalia's stomach again and smiled. He pulled the sheet back revealing her stomach and under the cotton gown was a small belly starting to form. Her stomach was rounding out to a perfect baby belly.  
  


Alistair pushed himself down farther on the bed till his face hovered over to this newly formed belly. He kissed it as his hand gently caressed it. Together, Alistair and Amalia had loved each other for so long, they had been content with just each other. However with this new baby, they were beyond happy and couldn't wait to hold it, love it and have it bring brighter days into their lives.   
  


Amalia wanted to spend her whole life with Alistair, watch each other grow old, have grandchildren. Not to die in the deep roads with him. They made a pact that whoever started to hear the calling first would be followed by the other. They would die together, for one could not live without the other.  
  


Hawke sought out and met with the two of them as they at the time were looking for a cure of the taint. Hawke convinced the two to help her to defeat Corypheus and see why and how he could control Wardens. Shortly before Hawke's arrival to Skyhold, Amalia heard of a possible cure for the taint so they both agreed to separate. Alistair would go to Crestwood and meet Hawke and Ari, and Amalia would go and look for a cure of the the taint. Now with Amalia pregnant, she was worried for their child as she wasn't sure if the baby would survive the taint. At this point she was desperate for a cure for the both her and Alistair.  
  


Alistair one the other hand took the news of Amalia's pregnancy in his usual fun loving stride. He was excited and didn't seem to worry as much as her. He was more focused on protecting her in any type of fight now. Amalia and this child were all Alistair could ever think about. He was determined to see this baby born no matter the cost. As Alistair looked at Amalia's small curve of a belly, his eyes followed the curve from one side to the other. Alistair's heart fluttered as he also wondered if the baby would have his love for cheese on its pallet.  
  


Alistair felt Amalia's left hand on his head as her fingers raked through his hair. "What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.  
  


Alistair smiled, "I am just looking at this fantastic new belly you're sporting. "Alistair put Amalia's right hand on her belly and she could feel it for herself.   
  


Amalia smiled as she felt it, "I guess I can call myself officially fat now."  
  


Alistair chuckled, "Stuffing your face fat, and carrying a child fat, are two entirely different things my dear." He picked up her left hand and kissed the inside of her palm. "You have never looked lovelier, and I never want you call yourself fat again."  
  


Amalia gave a smirk as she looked down at Alistair with her soft blue eyes. "While you're down there..."  
  


Alistair smiled as he softly moved his hand up and down Amalia's inner left thigh. "Is that a request from the gorgeous enchantress?"  
  


Amalia slowly bucked her hips as Alistair's fingers slowly crept up her thigh. Leaving Alistair with a naughty smile on his lips. He kissed her knee as his fingers slowly began to feel her vaginal folds, her heat, he felt wet drops on the folds as her vaginal folds. Her mouth gaped open as she closed her eyes and arched her back.  
  


"Come here," Alistair whispered, as he turned Amalia onto her back and kissed her. His right middle finger inserted into her moist flesh as his thumb rubbed and flicked at her clit. His index finger went in next as she bit her lower lip and moaned, when she opened her legs Alistair started to kiss her neck as he moved to be in between her legs. He moved his body down sliding against the sheets with his stomach.  
  


Alistair kissed Amalia's belly where his child slept and began to kiss and suck onto her vaginal hood till he started to lick and kiss her clit. His fingers still gently slid in and out of her as she moaned. Amalia's hands grabbed the hair on the top of Alistair's head.  
  


Amalia began to moan as she started to breath out of her mouth, her heart started to race as her body grew hot. Her nerves began to tingle in her groin as she felt herself moisten and her groin area feel like it was being wound tightly. Her hips began to slowly buck up and down as she moaned, Alistair smiled as he put both Amalia's legs over her shoulders. His hands gently rubbed her thighs as his hands went up to her breasts and slowly pinched them between his index fingers and thumbs. Amalia's made sure he was gentle as he moved his fingers with their present task.  
  


Alistair knew he was getting to Amalia when her hips picked up speed as they made long motions and he had to start to hold on as he sucked and licked at her clit, Alistair's tongue flattening against her entrance and when he inserted his tongue inside of Amalia and had it touch the top she lost it.  
  


Amalia screamed as her back arched up so high that she pushed herself up with her feet. Alistair still held on even when they both thumped back onto the bed and she rode out her pleasure.  
  


When Amalia was done Alistair came back up with smile, "So do I get an A for effort?"  
  


Amalia looked at Alistair drunk on her own endorphin's and smiled, "I would say so, not that I was grading you for anything."  
  


After a few minutes, Alistair laid on his left side with his right hand draped over Amalia and holding her hand tight, as she laid on her left side. Amalia left hand under her head, she felt Alistair's lips on the back of her shoulder. "Think you could get used to this?" Alistair asked, his voice muffled by her skin.  
  


"What a warm bed, hot sex? Yes Alistair, I can get very used to it. However..." Amalia rolled Alistair onto his back and sat on his stomach. "We are Grey Wardens, we have to get used to what we have at any given moment."  
  


Alistair smiled as his left index gently caressed her newly forming belly. "It would be nice to have somewhere to put down roots for our baby, you know."  
  


Amalia held Alistair's fingers against her belly, "I know Alistair, me too."  
  


A knock came at the door, "My Lord and Lady Warden's you are summoned to the main hall."  
  


Alistair sat up holding his wife, "Duty calls!"  
  


************************************  
  


Amalia and Alistair walked into the Main Hall were Ari was waiting with Cullen. Amalia wore a simple soft blue dress and Alistair just wore a tunic and pants. It was nice to dress casually for a change, Amalia kept her hands in front of her new belly. She was trying to conceal her condition as they walked up to steps of the Inquisitor's throne.  
  


Amalia noticed tears in Ari's eyes and she started to worry. Ari snapped and hugged Amalia with such force it took her breath away. Amalia held her hands up as not to hurt Ari with any magic. "Thank you! Thank you!" Ari cried, Amalia looked at Cullen who had tears in his eyes as well.  
  


Alistair was just as confused as his wife, "What happened?"  
  


Cullen looked down as he kicked his feet around the ground. "Our daughter almost crawled this morning. She's never been able to do that or even move like that. "Amalia smiled as realized she did a good thing and wasn't in trouble. Amalia slowly wrapped her arms around Ari. Ari looked at Amalia, "I'm sorry, I didn't trust you around my family."  
  


Amalia smiled, "It's alright," she looked at Cullen and smiled, "I wouldn't be comfortable with any of my husband's lovers holding my baby either."  
  


"Hey," whined Alistair, "I sure any former lovers I have would love you."  
  


Amalia smiled at Alistair, "Alistair, I am the only lover you've had."  
  


Cullen snickered, it didn't surprise him to hear Alistair had only been with one girl in his life but what actually did surprise him is that Alistair even had been _with_ one...and was...married to her.  
  


Cullen looked at Amalia shocked, "You're married? You never wrote me."  
  


Amalia laughed, "You never wrote you had children either, we're even."  
  


Cullen narrowed his eyes at Alastair which made Alistair nervous. "Do you think you're worthy of her?"  
  


Alistair was honest, "No, I don't but I struggle everyday to be worthy." Alistair narrowed his eyes at Cullen, "Would you be worthy of such a woman who killed an Archdemon?"  
  


Cullen smirked as he rose his wife's left hand, "I _am_ worthy of such a woman."  
  


Alistair looked at Cullen's eyes as he looked at Amalia, he then looked at Amalia who's eyes were low but did show some form of affection. It then dawned on Alistair, "Wait," he pointed at Cullen, "You mean the Commander was the former lover you had before me?"  
  


Ari smiled as she folded her arms, "You didn't know?"  
  


Alistair looked at Ari stunned, shaking his head, "I knew I wasn't Lia's first but, I didn't know who it was with exactly."  
  


Alistair knew he was out played and gave Cullen a look telling him, he'd won. Amalia shot both men a look that told them to shut up. "As interesting as this conversation is highly entertaining but I may have some answers for you."  
  


Everyone turned their head seeing Dorian, "You found something Dorian?" Ari questioned.  
  


"Yes" Dorian answered as he walked up to the group, "I found books and transcripts detailing when King Maric went into the Deep Roads with several Grey Wardens to rescue a Comrade of theirs. It appears around the year 9:10 Dragon, Genevieve the Commander of the Grey of Orlais wanted to find her missing brother Bregan. Apparently he went down for his Calling and was captured by Darkspawn. I couldn't recover what they wanted with him exactly but apparently it was enough to get the Warden's attention."

  
  
Amalia realized this was the missing information she was robbed of in Weisshaupt. Alistair and Amalia looked at each other, "Maybe it had to do with something that could've brought another Blight?"

Alistair folded his arms, "That would do it, the whole point of the Wardens is to stop Blights by any means possible."  
  


Dorian nodded, "Now when I came to Redcliffe I met a mage at one point named Fiona."  
  


Amalia looked at Alistair then at Dorian, "The Fiona? The one who was a former warden then became the Grand-Enchanter?"  
  


Dorian smiled, "Yes, the very same. She told me the taint was taken out of her from an artifact that she left behind at Weisshaupt Fortress, I guessing this it." Dorian wrapped his fingers around the brooch. "She said something about it had an artificial taint and it counteracted the real thing. That was all she was able to discover before leaving Weisshaupt with some man named Duncan."

Both Amalia and Alistair were shocked Duncan, had really known Grand-Enchanter Fiona and would've known some of the details of this.

"Do you know where she is now?" Amalia asked Dorian.  
  


"I can answer that." said Ari, "Grand Enchanter Fiona became the leader of the mage rebellion and was indentured to the service by a Tevinter Magister named Alexius. When I allied the templars with the Inquisition, the mages were part of the destruction of Haven. I don't know if she was among the dead or not."  
  


Amalia looked at Alistair, "Well I guess we need to find out." Amalia looked at Alistair, "We'll leave in the morning and start our search."  
  


Alistair sighed, "Just when I was getting used to relaxing."  
  


Dorian looked at the two, "Well it gives you some place to start anyway. Maybe one of you should wear the brooch and see if it takes the taint out of either one of you."  
  


Alistair looked at his wife, "Maybe we should see what happens. I'd normally say for me to try it first but..." Amalia knew that Alastair was worried for their baby as well as her. What would happen if it didn't work or worse yet, it made the taint worse? "I don't know." 

  
  
Both knew this would be a long argument before a final decision would be made. One was worried for the other, one didn't want to lose the other.   
  


Amalia was going to end the debate right now, she held Alistair's hand, "I'm the Hero of Ferelden," she interjected, the thought of taint taking Alistair, leaving her alone. "I should wear it, that way if something happens, you can warn the other wardens."  
  


Alistair shook his head firmly, "No Lia, it's not just about _you_ anymore. What kind of husband and father would I be if I put the both of you in unneeded danger?" Cullen looked at Amalia shocked as Alistair hugged his wife, his right hand disappearing into her hair as held the back of her head. "I could never forgive myself." After a moment, Alistair looked at Cullen, his face clearly shocked. Alistair gave a clever smile, "Haven't you heard? She's sporting the cutest little baby belly right now."  
  


Amalia looked at Alistair unhappy, pushing him backward. "Alistair! I thought we discussed that we weren't going to tell anyone?" Alistair saw the tears form in Amalia's eyes, her face clearly showing that of betrayal.   
  


Alistair saw the anger and discontentment in her eyes which made his skin tingle like an army of spiders were crawling all over his skin. "I'm sorry Sweet Heart, the cat was already out of the proverbial back as it were."

  
  
  
Amalia looked at Cullen then at Alistair, "Now you did it to stick it in Cullen's gullet!" she scolded, folding her arms, A moment later she slapped Alistair hard and walked away.

Alistair watched his wife leave down the steps of the Main Hall and into the courtyard. Alistair felt like an ass at the moment. He looked back at the two, embarrassed would be an overstatement. "Good thing I was a former Templar, I can counter any fireballs she throws at me."


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for Amalia Cullen finds her and comforts her and something unexpected happens.

Alistair, Ari and Cullen left the Main Hall to look for where Amalia had gone. Alistair tried the stables, in fear of her trying to leave Skyhold. Ari tried the Herald's Rest, maybe she wanted to have a drink and cool off. Cullen knew Amalia better and that she liked to go somewhere secluded and made her feel safe. Cullen acted on a hunch and found Amalia in his office, she was playing with a few of the papers on his desk. Cullen found it cute that she was hiding in his office of all places. Amalia saw that turret and noticed it was the only one in stable condition and it also reminded her of the Circle.   
  


Cullen smiled as he walked up to her, "I thought I'd find you here."  
  


Amalia didn't even turn around, she wiped her tears away. "It's nice, it kind of reminds me of the Circle."  
  


Cullen rubbed his neck, "I'm happy for you." he told her gently as he walked to the other side of his desk.  
  


Amalia looked at him shyly, "I was going to tell you."  
  


Cullen sat in his chair and looked at her, "Why didn't you? Why didn't you tell me you got married or that you're expecting? I wrote to you about all of what was going on with me. That's what friends do, they share." Cullen blushed, "Well, nearly everything."  
  


Amalia shook her head slightly frustrated with herself, "It's hard to explain."  
  


Cullen leaned back in his chair, "Try me."  
  


Amalia sighed as she looked up at Cullen, "Have you ever felt like you were in a dream and if you woke up it'd all be different? You'd still be a Templar in Kinloch and me a Circle mage." Cullen knew that feeling all too well, his life was everything he'd ever dared to wish for. He watched Amalia straighten up his papers in order of region they were from. "I know what we had was foolishness of youth and we've moved beyond that but still, I care about your feelings. I didn't want to hurt them telling you I got married and I'm having a baby. I'm afraid that with me being a Warden that I'm not allowed such things, and w`ith the taint I'm afraid that I will lose my baby." Amalia finally looked up at Cullen, who was leaning back in his chair, arms folded, his crossed legs on the desk. "I've been pregnant before and we lost it very early in my first season. This is the farthest I've ever been but still I don't want to get my hopes up."  
  


Cullen smiled as he sat up and rested his elbows on his desk and smiled. "Maker's Breath, Amalia I've always been happy in all your accomplishments, defeating the Archdemon, becoming Arl of Amaranthine and now trying to cure your brother and sister wardens."

  
  
  
Cullen nodded his head, as he sat up in his chair. "You're right what we did have was foolishness of youth but,f I care about your feelings too. However it doesn't mean we can't be happy for each other, when we find the happiness we were looking for, we can be happy for the other. I love my wife and family just like I know you love Alistair and your child. We should be able to share our joys and our loves."  
  


Amalia laughed as she rose the back of her right hand to her mouth, "That's the most I've ever heard you talk at one time Cullen."  
  


Cullen blushed as he averted his eyes, "Ah yes well, I guess, I still find you easy to talk to." Amalia took a breath as she wiped away a few tears, Cullen watched her as she rubbed her belly. 

Cullen saw the tears in Amalia's eyes as she looked at his papers, she turned her back to Cullen who got the feeling that was more she wasn't tell him. Seeing this caused Cullen to get up as he came around his desk. Cullen put his hands around his back causing her to look up at him. Seeing someone he deeply cared for in tears saddened Cullen. He put his right hand on Amalia's other shoulder a brought her in for a hug.   
  


"What is it?" Cullen questioned gently.  
  


Amalia broke down as she held onto the mantle of Cullen's coat. "I haven't been entirely honest with you." Cullen felt a cold chill go down his back as he felt a pit form in his stomach. Cullen looked at Amalia, "What do you mean?"  
  


Amalia walked away from Cullen as she held herself, "...Alistair isn't the only man I've...gotten pregnant by..." Cullen saw her shake which caused Cullen to become agitated, especially if someone hurt her, violated her. "Who?" Cullen questioned.   
  


Amalia looked at Cullen, "You"  
  


Cullen gave a look of total shock, "WHAT?"  
  


Amalia was shrinking more and more by the moment, "After the battle at Ostagar, I was wounded and Morrigan's mother saved Alistair and I. As I recovered I miscarried, Morrigan's mother told me that the taint poisoned the baby." Cullen just looked at Amalia in amazement, she never once told him about this.   
  


Amalia looked at Cullen for a response but all she saw was confusion. Cullen shook his head snapping himself out of it as he tried to find his voice. "Wha, wha, how far along were you?"  
  


Amalia shook her head, "I was only a few months, Morrigan said she wasn't surprised I hadn't picked up on anything yet." Cullen tried to wrap around his head around the whole thing. And at the moment he was finding it very hard. Amalia kept her eyes low, "So when you said _we_, when you said we've lost a baby before, did you mean you and me or you and Alistair?" he questioned.  
  


Amalia looked at Cullen in a shy manner, "You" Cullen moaned as he rubbed his neck, Amalia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I never wrote you about it because there was a blight, and I had to unify Ferelden to fight it."

  
  
  
Cullen folded his arms as he listened, "and it hurt too much to say it."  
  


Cullen nodded as he was now understanding it, he remembered the pain he and Ari felt when they lost their son. They had each other to lean on, even now it was hard to talk about. Cullen's face softened as he realized she went through this alone. Now she was on her second pregnancy and she was deeply frightened because the taint had cost her a previous child.

Cullen snatched Amalia and held her tight, "It'll be alright, I promise." he said gently to her. "I'm sorry you went through all this alone." Amalia nodded as she looked up at Cullen, as he wiped away her tears. Amalia's fingers gently stroked the mantle of Cullen's coat.   
  


The moment the two locked eyes on each other they snapped and the two consumed each other in a passionate kiss. The passion that was once between them resurfaced. Feeling both thought were long since dead. Cullen lifted Amalia onto his desk as she held his jaw, she leaned backward as she took Cullen with her. In that moment, Cullen felt his blood become hot as it pumped through his veins causing him to tear himself away from Amalia, holding his mouth.   
  


Cullen turned as he shook his head, before looking back at Amalia who had her hands against her forehead as she leaned forward. "Maker's Breath Lia, I'm so sorry!" he growled scolding himself.  
  


Amalia groaned as she took a breath, "I was equally at fault Cullen." she gave a smile as she got off the desk and smoothed out her dress. "I guess we will always have these feelings for each other."  
  


Cullen gave a simple smile, "It seems that way." Amalia gave Cullen hug as she realized no matter how much she still cared for Cullen, he made a better friend.  
  


The door opened with Alistair and Ari on the other side. Alistair was taken back seeing his wife in the Commander's arms. Amalia looked at Alistair with tears in her eyes and she went out the door to her right and left. Alistair went after Amalia but Cullen pulled on Alistair's right arm and gave him a firm look. "Man up and apologize." he advised.  
  


Ari walked up to Cullen as he put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "I..." he started as he blushed.  
  


Ari smiled, "Don't worry Cullen, I trust you. I believe what I saw was you comforting a friend."  
  


Alistair ran after Amalia, "Lia! Stop!" Amalia kept walking till Alistair was able to get a hold of her arm and have her turn around. "Lia, I'm sorry."  
  


Amalia pushed away Alistair with her hands, "You should be!" tears dripped from her eyes, "I told you before, I didn't want people to know! I meant that!"  
  


Alistair rubbed the back of his head as he sighed, "I'm sorry Sweetheart, What can I say but when it comes to you, I'm the jealous type. Seeing the Commander and knowing you were with him made me-"  
  


"An ass!" she finished with her arms folded.  
  


Alistair nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yes, well you know it's my talent really."  
  


Alistair took Amalia's left hand and looked at her gently and pulled her into his arms. He could feel Amalia hold onto to him as she started to cry. "I'm afraid Ali, I'm afraid we'll lose our baby."  
  


Alistair held her tight as he hushed her gently, "I know love and it's okay. We'll just take things one step at a time."   
  


When Alistair and Amalia came back into Cullen's office, Ari gave them a gentle smile. "My Lady, or do you prefer being called Arlessa?"  
  


Amalia smiled, "I prefer Lia actually"  
  


Ari gave a smile, "Of course, have you had a healer look you over since you discovered your condition?"   
  


Amalia nodded, "Once, she confirmed it for us." Amalia held her hands together, "It wasn't the best apothecary I'm afraid." Amalia then looked at her husband. "I think Alistair was just concerned on finding someone to make sure I wasn't on my way to meet the Maker."  
  


Alistair gave a simple smile, "That was the idea, yes."  
  


Ari looked at them, "Then lets have you see one of our healers then."  
  


Alistair waited outside with Cullen of the clinic, Alistair was pacing around with Cullen watching him. Cullen sighed as he folded his arms watching the man pace around. "Things will be fine."  
  


Alistair became slightly agitated, "I know, I know, I just worry when Lia is out of my sight, especially when it comes to this." Cullen looked at Alistair suspiciously, "To know that I have a child on the way, especially when there are so many dangers for Lia just in general in being a warden" Alistair stopped as he rubbed his neck, "and now having a child adds a real danger into the mix, especially with the taint." he then looked at Cullen, "Do you have any idea how frightening that is." Alistair then realized he asked the wrong person and shook his head. "Of course you do, your wife is the Inquisitor."  
  


Cullen sighed as he gave a questioning look, "Has she ever been pregnant before?" he wanted to test how much Alistair knew of Amalia's first pregnancy.  
  


Alistair looked at Cullen as he gave a hard sigh, "No" Cullen's face became slightly suspicious as he folded his arms, as he listened. "When you become a warden that changes your body pretty drastically. It almost makes you completely sterile. So for a child to be born from a parent that's a warden it's a rarity, never mind from two warden parents."  
  


Cullen became deeply concerned for Amalia's safety, "Is she in any danger?"  
  


Alistair scratched the back of his head, "That's the question isn't it," he sighed, "I don't know"  
  


Cullen gave Alistair a hard look, "You mean you didn't think about this before hand? To not consider precautions?" Alistair turned to Cullen as he noticed his aggressive stance. "Not to consider Lia's well being?"  
  


Alistair's face became equally as hard as he held out his hands, "We didn't think this _was_ a possibility! If we had known," Alistair shook his head in bafflement, "I fail to see how this is any of _your_ concern? She's my wife, _not _yours!"  
  


Cullen's blood boiled as he grabbed Alistair's shirt, "She may not be _my_ wife but, I can still care about what happens to her!"  
  


Alistair kneed Cullen in the gut get him off of him, "Is this a Templar who speaks for former charge or is this a jealous lover?" he questioned in a growl.  
  


Cullen gave Alistair a wicked look, "Here are three things to consider, one, being a warden there is a very real possibility that she could die with your child in her belly. Two, she could die giving birth or give birth to a still born infant."  
  


Alistair folded his arms as he kept his aggressive stance, "What's the third?"  
  


"I will kill you if any of those things happen to her." Cullen warned.  
  


Alistair gave a snort, "No pressure right?"  
  


Ari stuck her head out of the Clinic's door, "You can come in Alistair."  
  


Alistair stopped looking at Cullen and looked at Ari, "She's asking for you." Alistair ran inside as Ari gave her husband a disapproving look, "We're going to talk later."   
  


Alistair found Amalia laying down on a cot as the healer looked at him with a gentle smile. He knelt down as he took his wife's hand. "Are you alright?"   
  


Amalia nodded, "Yes"  
  


The healer looked at Ari who was walking back with Cullen, before she looked at Alistair. "They are fine, very healthy in fact." Alistair sighed in relief, "Thank the Maker."   
  


The woman gave Alistair a neutral look, "I understand you two are Wardens?" Alistair nodded as he held his wife's hand tight. "I don't know anything on the taint, I imagine not very many people do. However both seem really healthy so I'm optimistic." Amalia saw the relief wash over Alistair as he kissed her the back of her hand.   
  


Amalia smoothed her dress over her belly which finally revealed to everyone her condition. Alistair looked at the healer, "Do you know why Lia was able to get pregnant at all?" The woman shook her head, "I wish I knew, I guess we have to chalk it up to the Maker."  
  


Amalia sat up with Alistair's help and she moved her legs over the edge, she got up as she looked at Cullen. She could tell his was deeply worried for her and the baby's welfare. Amalia looked at Alistair and Ari, "Walk with me Cullen, we need to talk." Alistair and Ari looked at each other, Alistair knew that look and knew Cullen was going to have a fun time.  
  


Cullen followed after Amalia who was clearly upset, "Lia" he called out, which caused her to snap around and push him. "What's wrong with you? Why do you blame Alistair for my condition? You're married and have your own family!"  
  


Cullen instantly gave a remorseful look as he rubbed his neck, which always told her, he was nervous. "I'm so sorry,"   
  


"Do you still consider me your responsibility as a mage? Or were you chewing Alistair out out of jealousy?" she interrupted with her arms folded.  
  


Cullen knew she had him and there was no defense. Alistair watched on with Ari who was half expecting to see the elf to pull her husband by the ear. Alistair knew it could still be a possibility, it wasn't over yet.   
  


"Whatever happened to you're happy for me? That you wanted good things for me in my life?" she screamed.   
  


Cullen got a sour look on his face as he shook his head, "Maker's Breath, I'm just concerned Lia! Friends do that! Alistair has been a warden longer than you, he knows more than you!"  
  


"By six months!" Amalia rebutted, throwing a rock at him. Cullen dodged it even as he held up his hand to protect his face. "Alistair was a warden for six months before, I joined! How much more do you think he would've learned before hand? He barely knew as much as I did, we defeated the blight by the skin of our teeth! How dare you put him in his place when _you_ are the one who doesn't know yours!"  
  


Alistair and Ari both smiled as they watched, "She won't set him on fire will she?" Ari questioned. Alistair shook his head, "I doubt it, if I've survived this long, he'll be fine."  
  


Amalia then felt slightly dizzy, and started to stagger on her feet as her right hand touched her forehead. Alistair qucikly ran to Amailia as Cullen helped her stabilize on her feet. Alistair knocked Cullen's hand aside as he gently picked Amalia up. "Let's have you lay down, huh?" Amalia nodded as she held his left arm with her right hand. Alistair starred Cullen down as he left to go to his room with his wife.   
  


Ari walked up to Cullen, "Well, I think she covered everything I was going to discuss with you." she caught Cullen looking at her through the corner of her eye. "They leave in the morning, if she's such a valued friend, don't leave it like this." Cullen knew Ari was right he walked from the courtyard back into the main hall of Skyhold.   
  


Alistair kicked his bedroom door open and hurried inside, he then laid Amalia down gently on the bed. She had a hold of his right hand and wouldn't let go so, he laid on the bed with her. Alistair kissed his wife's forehead as he caught and wiped any tears that escaped her. "It's alright, just rest." Alistair said gently as their hands which were still intertwined with each other on Amalia's belly. Amalia felt her husband's hand cradle and slightly tighten around her belly causing her to nod causing Alistair to give a hopeful smile.   
  


Cullen walked up to their room and with an open door saw the two laying on the bed. Alistair was laying on his right side with his wife snuggled into his arms. Cullen felt like an ass that he upset his friend so much. He sighed as his right hand knocked on the door, Amalia still held Alistair's hand as she shook her head. Alistair cuddled Amalia further into his arms as they heard the continued knocking. Cullen lowered his head as his left hand rubbed his neck. "Lia, I want to apologize."

Alistair got up and walked up to Cullen and had a serious look on his face, "You're not going to upset her any further."   
  


Cullen gave a remorseful look as he walked in, "I don't intend to."  
  


Amalia kept her back towards Cullen as Alistair walked back to the bed and laid down. "Lia, I wanted to say I'm sorry," he then looked at Alistair, "You too Alistair, the things I said were unworthy of me. To answer your question, I don't continue to see you as my charge. I see you as a friend and I am protective of my friends. I won't deny that my personal feelings do muddle things." he said as he rubbed his neck, "I just want to be sure your with the right person."  
  


Amalia looked at Alistair's eyes which told her it was okay, she sat up and looked at Cullen. "Thank you Cullen, I know you are concerned for me." she gave a small smile, "I think whether you mean to or not you still feel those protective feelings about me like you did in the circle." Cullen nodded as he knew Amalia was probably right.   
  


"That wasn't the intention but you're right." Cullen admitted.  
  


Cullen smiled as he kissed the top of Amalia's left hand, "I will leave you to rest." he then looked at Alistair as he gave a nod and left them alone in the room.  
  


************************************  
  


The next day Alistair and Amalia were preparing their horses for their departure. Cullen and Ari were there and preparing a send off. Both held onto a baby and Amalia smiled as she looked at Eadith. Ari let her hold Eadith as the baby attempted to grab her nose.  
  


"Maker guide you Warden" said Ari.  
  


Amalia smiled, "Maker bless you Inquisitor and your family. I hope you can help keep the peace between Orlais and Ferelden."  
  
  


Cullen shook Alistair's hand, "Good luck in your travels, I suggest if you are going to look for Fiona to look start your search in Kinloch Hold. They may know something there since Divine Victoria rebuild them."  
  


Alistair gave a nod, "Right, seems as good a place as any to start looking."  
  


Cullen smiled, "Let me know about your progresses, I may have further information for you."  
  


Amalia smiled, "Thank you Cullen"  
  


Cullen took his daughter from Amalia, "Maker guard you my lady, and your child as well."  
  


Amalia kissed Cullen's cheek, "Good bye Cullen, I hope you and family always shine in the Maker's light."  
  


Cullen and Ari watched the two get on their horses and leave Skyhold with a renewed hope of finding the cure for Warden's everywhere.


	6. The Antivan Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amalia and Alistair head to Kinloch and run into an old friend on their journey.

When Alistair and Amalia got to the other side of the bridge of Skyhold their Mabari: Mergos stood up from where he was lying patiently. He stood up and barked happily wagging his stumpy tail.

Amalia smiled at him, "Did you miss us boy?"

Mergos spun around and barked making the two giggle, "I due believe he missed us." said Alistair. Mergos growled causing Alistair to pout and look at his wife. "Well you anyway. I still don't see why he couldn't come in with us?"

Amalia smiled, "Two reasons, one: I didn't want him to scare anyone, I knew as a new mother the Inquisitor would be afraid if he'd snap at the babies."

Alistair looked back at her, "And the other?"

Amalia looked at him, "Cullen would've wanted to keep him" she then looked at Mergos, "and we couldn't allow that, could we?" she questioned looking at her Mabari.

Mergos barked in compliance as they pressed onward to see what their travels would hold. On the rode Alistair and Amalia were trying to figure out where to go and where to search for Fiona. Both knew they were going to start at Kinloch Hold first as Cullen had advised but, what would they ask exactly? What would she know? Where to go next if she wasn't there? After a long discussion it was decided that Amalia to wear the brooch, since Amalia still carried the baby within her. Alistair just prayed that in this decision that it wouldn't hasten the taint and she'd die with the baby inside of her. If it did work at the very least Amalia could raise the baby in case something happened to him or the taint claimed him.

When they went over the Frostback Mountains as the trio past the borders of Orzammar. The journey was slower than Amalia would have liked due to her condition she was often exhausted or felt sick. Alistair took it in stride and didn't mind it. Mergos and Alistair made sure about not being ambushed by either Darkspawn or bandits. 

On one morning, Amalia was sleeping with a saddle as a pillow and a blanket covering her. She was showing more now and it was becoming more noticeable in her warden mage armor. She always slept with her staff next to her. Not that she doubted her Mabari or her husband but she just on edge due to her condition.

Alistair was sitting across from her looking at the fire, he smiled as he looked at his wife. So beautiful and currently at peace. He started to daydream at what future might be for them and their family. He was wondering if they'd have a boy or a girl? He was curious if she'd let him name their son Duncan? Since he was the reason they met in the first place.

Alistair wasn't sure what they'd name a girl though maybe Leliana? He always remembered Leliana as the bright, young, optimistic bard, who loved to tell stories, not the secretive Spymaster she'd become. Alistair broke out of daydreaming when he heard Mergos growl next to him looking behind Alistair into some trees. Alistair spun around grabbing his sword. Alistair wasn't going to let anything get near his sleeping wife and was prepared to die over the matter. "Come out or my furry friend here will have a new chew toy." he demanded.

Alistair heard branches crack as a few leaves in the trees fell. A figure fell to the ground and he or she were clocked, smaller than Alistair just a little taller than Amalia. Mergos caught the individual's sent and stopped growling and his body became more relaxed.

The figure stood up and took off the black hood, "Relax my dear warden, if I wanted dead you'd already be so."

Alistair lowered his sword as he sighed, "Maker's Breath Zevran you could have just told me it was you."

Zevran walked up to Alistair and shook his hand, "It's good to see you too my friend." he then looked over at Amalia, "I'm surprised our dear Warden did not wake from the commotion."

Alistair stabbed his blade into the dirt and sat back down, "She's been very tired lately."

Zevran chuckled, "From a vigorous ravishing no doubt."

Alistair smiled, "No, the effects from it if one wasn't careful."

Zevran developed a sly smile, "Ohh, ho, hoo, I see." the elf giggled in a tease as he patted Alistair's shoulder, "Then I believe congratulations are in order my friend."

Zevran sat next to Alistair as he looked at Amalia who remained sound asleep. The two caught up, "Since our last meeting I have become a free agent and have been working for myself!" Zevran gave a smile, "As I helped a client of mine"

Alistair laughed, "A client? That's what you call them now instead of targets?"

Zevran shrugged as he held up his hands in a dismissive manner. "Well I don't really desire to kill them since they pay me, they give me potential targets to kill, or any other business they feel I'm qualified for."

Alistair nodded as he looked at the fire then back at the elf. "Lia and I heard you were working for the Inquisition, is that true?"

Zevran nodded, "Yes it's true, I sent a letter to Leliana as I had become concerned that I killed a Crow agent that was concealed within the Inquisition. I didn't not want to stir up anything with my former companions and give them a reason to pursue me once again. I did a few spy jobs for the Inquisition as Leliana covered up my tracks of my previous entanglements." Zevran scratched his head as he spoke, "Some how the Crows got a hold of my correspondences to Leliana and had become interested in tracking me down again."

"Did they find you?" Alistair questioned as he hung on Zevran's every word.

Zevran shook his head, "No, they tracked me down to the Free Marches but with the help of the Inquisition and our former companion, I was able to sneak out of the Free Marches without being noticed."

"So what are you doing in the area now? Doing another job for one of your clients?" Alistair questioned with a smile.

Zevran smiled as he rubbed his jaw, "I had been hearing of two Grey Wardens in the area, one being a man and another a female elf who was a mage. I took interest and decided to see if it was the two of you. Apparently I was correct and was curious if I could travel with you two for awhile."

Alistair smiled as he gave a nod, "Of course, but we can't pay you much of anything. We're obviously saving all that we can for the baby or food."

Zevran chuckled as he shook his head, "I wouldn't worry about it my friend, my purse is full of coin at moment and I have missed traveling with you and your wife."

Alistair held out his hand and Zevran took it and they shook hands in agreement. The two stood up as Alistair sheathed his sword and grabbed his shield. "So what have you two been up to, besides the obvious." he questioned as he looked at Amalia.

Alistair looked at Zevran as he folded his arms, "Lia and I have been looking for a cure for the taint, Lia became curious on if there was a cure for it but since we found out she was carrying the baby, we decided to make it a priority." Zevran watched Alistair's face become worried, "It would be devistating if either one of us died from the taint and our child became an orphan. Even worse, if either it or one of us dies from a Darkspawn attack or bandits. We feel we've given enough to the Wardens and now want a simple life and just raise our family in peace."

Zevran had his arms folded as he listened with his eyes shut. He nodded in agreement, "I agree with you my friend and I would be honored to help you in such a worthy goal."

Alistair gave a whistle to Mergos prompting him to get up. He then looked at Zevran, "Would you mind looking after Lia till I get back from hunting? I want her to get as much rest as she can. Traveling through the mountains has taken it's toll on her."

Zevran nodded, "Of course, no worries my friend. No one will get near her while I'm around!"

Alistair nodded as he walked into the brush and into the trees of the woods.

*******************************************************************

It wasn't till late in the afternoon that Amalia woke up and was surprised to see Zevran looking at her.

Zevran smiled at her, "Greetings my dear Warden"

Amalia sat up confused, "Zevran?"

The former crow looked at her, "Yes my friend it is I."

Amalia stood up and looked around for Alistair, Zevran noticed her condition was quite clear as she was ending her second season. "Have no fear, Alistair went hunting and I stayed behind to watch you." He leaned forward holding his hands, "Motherhood is quite becoming on you my friend."

Amalia looked down at her belly and saw that it had grown since the last time she noticed to look at it. She smoothed the fabric of her uniform out as her hand held her belly. She wasn't going to be able to hide it anymore, it was noticeable now.

Zevran could see she was troubled by that fact, "Don't worry my friend no one will get near you while I'm around."

Amalia took a small amount of comfort in that, "Where have you been lately?"

Zevran looked upward as he thought for a moment, "Well before I did a few favors for the Inquisition courtesy of our former companion Leliana who is now not only the left hand of the Divine but also the Inquisition's Spymaster. She helped me get out of the Free Marches after I tracked down and killed a former colleague of mine."

Amalia smiled, "It is good to see you again Zevran, I've missed you."

Zevran smiled back as he played around with one of his daggers. "I have missed you as well my dear friend. I have discussed things with Alistair and I will stay and help you in your noble quest."

Amalia was touched by Zevran's noble act and gave a nod of her acceptance of his presence. Amalia then picked up her staff and looked around. She saw Alistair and Mergos' tracks and decided to follow. "Alistair and our four legged friend should be back soon."

Amalia looked at at Zevran, "If I let him hunt by himself, Alistair will be lucky to find half dead nugs to eat." she told him.

"Thanks for the confidence love," Alistair walked out of the shrubs with a ram, "I did however find dinner with help of your four legged friend, of course." he told her, as he looked at Mergos who was very satisfied with himself.

Amalia was glad they came back with more than a nug, she was hungry. Zevran helped Alistair gut and skin the ram. Amalia got out the proper herbs to cook it and started the fire and built the roasting spit. When everything was ready Mergos was thrown his fair share of the kill. The rest was roasted and eaten by the others. Alistair made very sure his wife ate till she was full before he had anything. He'd had always done it that way since they found out. They were never sure when they'd be able to eat again and they wanted their child to grow strong.

After Amalia had walked away a little with her pack and changed her warden mage uniform. She put on a deep blue dress that was very forgiving in the middle, she'd been wearing the same uniform as Alistair but now it was too tight. She put her warden breast plate back on.

"Maker's Breath you're beautiful"

Amalia turned around and saw her husband who was leaning against a tree with his right shoulder. She smiled as she smoothed out her dress, she still wore the same boots and gloves as Alistair.

Alistair walked up to Amalia and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Alistair picked up something that had fallen out of Amalia's pack. Amalia smiled as Alistair looked at her curiously. "What is this?" Amalia smiled, "It's the rose you gave me from Lothering."

Alistair looked at it again and realized it was the rose. Amalia had pressed and dried it, "I can't believe you saved it, after all this time."

Amalia smiled as she took it from him, "It was the first thing you ever gave me. I wanted to keep it always to remember." Alistair cocked his head slightly, "Remember?" Amalia gently touched the dry petals of the rosebud. "In case you died."

Alistair now understood what Amalia meant. She saved it to always remember the love, the compassion Alistair had for her, ever since the beginning. The only person who saw her beyond of being an elf, a mage, a warden. He saw the beauty in the rose the same as seeing the beauty in her. She wanted to have the most memorable and precious thing Alistair ever gave to her to remember him. Over ten years of love, battles, laughter, friendship, all of it, that's what this rose symbolized.

Amalia looked down as she held her belly with her right hand, causing her to drop the rose. "What is it?" Alistair questioned.

Amalia took Alistair's hand and put it on her belly, Alistair's face looked awed. "That's...that's our baby, isn't it?"

Amalia kissed her husband's cheek as his eyes stayed fixated on her belly. "This makes it all more real now, doesn't it?"

"It was always real Alistair." said Amalia with a smile.

Alistair finally looked at her and hugged her, "I love you with all my heart." Amalia smiled as she felt him stroke her hair, "I will fight to protect the both of you with my life."

"And I will protect you with mine." she vowed.

Alistair shook his head, "No Lia, listen to me." Alistair looked at Amalia with her face in his hands, "Lia, I'm the expendable one here. If at any point you need to run you need to do it."

Amalia was about to protest but Alistair cut her off, "You need survive Lia, our child needs to survive. I can die happy if that means you two are safe." The sheer thought of living without the man she deeply loved was unthinkable and made her want to cry. She held onto Alistair with everything she had as if he was going to be ripped from her hands at any moment.

Alistair realized he'd scared her, "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"I want our baby to know you too Alistair!" she told Alistair, snuggling into his arms.

Alistair put Amalia's cloak back on her and made very sure It was fixed onto her, which made her smile. "It's not just about us and our wants and needs anymore, we're going to be responsible for another life. This child is a our rose you know, we need to protect it at all costs."

Amalia smiled as she saw his hands start to shake, this was daunting to Alistair. To be responsible for another helpless life, a life that he helped create. He was nervous, of course why wouldn't he be? He could barely take care of himself, never mind a whole other person.

Amalia smiled as she held his face with both her hands, "Ali" she called out gently, "Ali"

Alistair looked at her, "It'll be fine, we'll do fine." Amalia stroked Alistair's cheek, "You're going to be a wonderful Father. You'll see."

Alistair sighed as he looked away for a moment, "I don't know about that, I don't even know my other-"

Amalia shook her head, "You will!" she told him gently shaking his face in her hands, "I have complete confidence in you. Besides, having a baby with Morrigan was a special circumstance, and I know if you had a choice in the matter you'd have a been apart of it's life." She made Alistair look at her, "You are a good man and good husband, I couldn't wish for anything more; and because you are already all of those things, you'll be a great father to this child and it will always feel loved...always."

_'She was right, she was always right, why did he always have to argue with her?'_

Alistair's eyes became glassy as he kissed his wife and picked her up as he gently spun her. This was where he was meant to be, meant to do, not to just serve the Wardens but to serve his heart. Alistair's hands held onto her tight as Amalia held onto Alistair just as tight.

Alistair felt his mischievous side take over as he looked at his wife. "Have you ever wanted to lick a lamp post in winter?"

Amalia smiled as she shook her head, "Alistair, it didn't work then and it isn't going to to work now." she giggled as she started to walk away.

Alistair grabbed Amalia from behind and pulled her in close as he kissed the curve into her neck and shoulder. Amalia giggled as Alistair held her belly, she could feel his smile in her neckline. Amalia held onto a tree with her right hand as Alistair's fingers pulled her dress from the back. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder as her husband put his left hand under his tunic and loosened his pants. She bent over just enough to let him grab the base of his cock and slowly insert it into her. Once in, Alistair wrapped his around her waist as he started to move his hips into her. It was slow at first as he kissed her lips as one hand was under her dress and his middle finger rubbing her clit. Her left hand held onto the back of his head with his hair.

Amalia's mouth opened as she began to moan with want as Alistair started to give his hips a little snap. Both loved it when they heard their skin slapping against each other. Something about it made their skin warm and grow hot.

Zevran was starpening on of his daggers as he heard the two moaning and groaning. He looked at Mergos who was tilting his head. "Well it's nice to know other things are frolicking in the woods besides Sylvians, my friend."

Alistair started to slap himself into his wife harder as he groaned with his stomach and groin starting to tighten. His skin on pins and needles as he started to break out into a sweat. His hot breath on the nape of his wife's neck causing her to shiver as goosebumps washed over her skin. At times the head of his cock seemed to reach the deepest parts of her.

Alistair felt Amalia getting weak in the knees and he held onto her as the walls around his cock tightened and moistened all around him. This caused Alistair to become desperate for more friction which caused him to move faster.

After a few moments, they both cried out from their releases and both felt white hot heat seeming to wash over their bodies. Amalia could feel Alistair coming inside of her, hot, thick white jets of his seed filling her. Both rode out their waves of pleasure to the very end.

Amalia picked up her rose and brought it to her pouty lips before she put it back in her pack. Alistair watched her as he gave a gentle smile, to see his wife gently love and care such a fragile thing was...wonderful. Alistair tried to picture his wife holding their child in her arms, how wonderful it would be.

**************************************

Zevran smiled as he heard the two coming back from behind, the snow crunching was a dead give away. When they came into his line of vision he smiled. "So? Did we enjoy the many delights of the forest?" he asked with a smug smile on his face. Alistair blushed as he realized Zevran had heard everything.

Amalia giggled ,"I would say so, there is nothing better." she teased back.

Later, when Zevran went to bed in his tent, Amalia sat up in her tent as Alistair slept next to her. She had been feeling the baby move again, Alistair woke up and as he turned over and felt his wife sitting up, he saw the content look on her face as her hands cradled her belly. He put his left hand on her belly and felt the movement again.

"Why are you still awake?" Alistair questioned in a drowsy tone of voice.

Amalia smiled as she looked at her growing belly as she held her husband's hand upon it. "I can't sleep, feeling the baby move is too distracting." Amalia's eyes sparkled as she slightly shook her head, "I never want to forget this feeling."

Alistair smiled as he looked at his wife with dopey eyes, "We're going to have to pick a name you know." he yawned.

Amalia looked at her husband as she smiled, "We have a while yet, besides didn't you promise a mage at Ostagar you'd name your child after him?"

Alistair looked up at Amalia curiously, "What?"

Amalia giggled, "The first moment I met you at Ostagar, you were delivering a message to a mage." Alistair rolled onto his back as he put his right hand under his head. Amalia looked at her husband who was clearly searching for the memory. She smiled gently, "You were asked by the Revered Mother there to deliver a message and he thought you harassing him. You joked that you were hurt by his rudeness and said you were disappointed because you were going to name your child after him."

Alistair's eyes lit up in remembrance, "Oh yes, the Grumpy One!"

Amalia giggled, "Yes! I wonder if you still feel that way?"

Alistair shook his head as he laughed, "I seriously doubt it," he scratched his head as he turned onto his left side. Alistair snatched his wife and cuddled her into his arms. "especially if I couldn't even remember it."

Amalia smiled as he rolled onto her back, her hands holding her husband's hand on her belly. Both still marveled in feeling their child move. Amalia kissed Alistair's cheek as she gave a happy moan. "I'm happy to hear that since, I know you would want to name a boy Duncan."

Alistair propped his head up on his right hand, "Is that alright? I know we've never discussed any boy names."

Amalia kissed her husband as she pressed his left hand into her belly so he could feel the baby better. She rubbed her head against the groove of Alistair's neck. "Oh Ali, I'm so excited about the baby."

Alistair's right hand gently rubbed Amalia's head, "So your looking forward to holding a baby in one hand and killing Darkspawn with the other?"

"I wouldn't say I'm looking forward to it." she giggled, "Have any ideas on a girl names?"

Alistair sighed as he thought for a moment, "What about Leliana?" he questioned.

Amalia snuggled into her husband's arms as she gave a mischievous smile, "We could name her Morrigan." Alistair was about ready to jump out of his skin, as he sat up on his left side. "Maker No!" he exclaimed as he shook his head, "I am not naming our daughter after that bitch!" he objected.

Amalia giggled, as she looked up at him. "Oh come on, Morrigan wasn't that bad."

Alistair gave a sour face as his left hand rubbed his face in agitation, "You didn't sleep with her" Alistair growled ash he rested his arms on his knees which he brought to his chest. "Believe me when I say, it was no picnic!" he then looked back at his wife. "You weren't belittled, or picked apart like I was." Alistair felt his wife's lips kiss the side of his chest, as she sat up.

"What about Shale?" Amalia questioned.

Alistair's face showed his surprise, "Just because we found out that, that Golem was once a dwarven woman doesn't mean, our daughter should be named after her." Alistair rubbed his head, "Maker, we don't need to name her after a golem, to add to her problems." Alistair shook his head as he laid back down. "She'll have enough to worry about with me as her father."

"You'll be fine Ali," Amalia reassured, she looked down at him. Amalia kissed her husband's lips as she rubbed his left cheek.

"What about Wynne?" Alistair suggested.

Amalia smiled, "I like it, but also Leliana." she said as she laid back down and snuggled into her husband's arms. "Well at least we can say we have it narrowed down two names." Both settled in for the night, "Thank you Sweetheart, I dare say we've made progress." The two laughed as they settled down for the evening as they were going to continue their journey to Kinloch.


	7. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair, Amalia and Zevran arrive at Kinloch Hold to find a disgrunted Templar and information.

Once they got to the docks of lake Calenhad, Alistair helped Amalia down from her horse. She smoothed out her dress as she dusted herself off. She started to walk forward with the others till she saw it. Amalia stopped as she looked at the massive spire, that was once her home. She hadn't seen it in over ten years. Even in the daylight the tower looked menacing. Amalia's eyes staid transfixed as Alistair wrapped his left arm his wife as he saw her reluctance. "Do you want to wait here?"

Did she want to stay here? Yes of course she did, all the horrors and the memories of that tower. Jowan, Cullen, First Enchanter Irving, Knight Commander Gregor. Everyone she ever knew that she either cared for or didn't, were once here. Now it seemed like a hollowed out shell of what once was.

Amalia shook her head, "No, it's alright. I can do this, I just never thought" she took a momentary pause, which Alistair understood all to well. "You never thought you'd come back." he answered, completing her sentence.

They all were slow to approach the dock as a Templar was waiting for them at the docks with the boatman. He was clean shaved, short brown hair, about six feet tall and a worn, hard look. The Templar looked at Amalia, "Are you bringing in a mage?" Even with the mage-templar war done and over, some Templars still thought of mages as "Robes".

Alistair gave the Templar a nasty look, "Besides being a Warden, she's my wife." Mergos instantly snarled which caused the Templar to take a step back, his face showed his fear of the large beast baring its teeth as slobber dripped from its jowls. Zevran chuckled, "I'd be careful my friend, insulting the only person who call can off our four legged companion, may not be the wisest idea."

The Templar moved aside slowly as everyone passed him as they headed into the boat. "Rrrright!" he stuttered. The Templar then noticed Amalia was showing in being pregnant and figured the other warden was the father. "Luckily that child won't show the ill effects of being a knife ear." Alistair instantly came back and punched the man in the jaw, rendering him unconscious as he fell to his left side landing into the water.

Alistair walked back to his wife and helped her into the boat as Amalia looked at him stunned. "Alistair!" Alistair looked at the boatman, "We have official business inside the tower." Once everyone was in the boat, Alistair sat next to his wife and put his right arm around her. Amalia smiled as she looked at her husband, normally Alistair wouldn't hurt anyone except for Darkspawn. For him to punch out a man on principal was entertaining to say the least.

Amalia laid her head on Alistair's shoulder as her right hand took his left and she placed it gently onto her belly. "Thank you" Alistair's hand took a firm hold onto Amalia's belly. "No one insults my wife or my child."

"Ali, it's going to happen. To have a child with rounded ears and its Mother is clearly elven, there will be remarks and intolerance. Honestly, he'll look more like you, than me." she told him softly.

Alistair looked at his wife, "What do you mean?"

Zevran was sitting across looking at the two, his arms folded inside of his cloak for warmth. "What she means my friend is, that when an elf and human have a child, the child will have rounded ears, like it's human parent. However, most of the times such as yourself, look normal except, for your ears to be slightly pointed at the top, it's almost unnoticeable to the naked eye."

Amalia sat up straight as she looked at Alistair's right ear, "What's wrong with Ali's ears?"

Zevran gave a catty smile, "Trust me when I say, living at the whore house in Antiva, there were many elven mothers with human looking children. Sometimes they have a same small stature as their elven parent or even facial features, but they always have the rounded ears, very similar ears to Alistair's."

Alistair looked at Zevran shaking his head, "I'm not elven, my mother was a scullery maid who died giving birth to me. Remember when we met my charming Sister in Denerim?"

Amalia smiled as she looked at him, "Isn't she the harpy who I threatened to cut out her tongue?"

Alistair smiled as his face perked up, "That's the one!"

Zevran chuckled as he leaned forward, "If you say so my friend."

Once all three got in the boatman pushed off and escorted the boat to the towers dock. Amalia could say she missed the tower, but she didn't. She looked around at the walls and remembered the good and the bad.

Amalia knew that First Enchanter Irving when he was still there had retired, Fiona took over his position. With Vivienne elected Grand Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, she had a mage already waiting for them in the entry way. She was pale, solemn face, red hair that was tied into a neat bun as the years of seeing the war amongst the mages and templars clearly on her face. "I'm Enchanter Ellendra, I have come here upon request of Grand Enchanter Vivienne."

Amalia smiled as she shook Ellendra's hand, "Thank you for helping us." The Enchanter smiled as she turned as she escorted the group to the library on the second floor.

_As they walked Amalia remembered sneaking off in dark and secluded locations of the Circle to be with Cullen. He always had a worried expression on his face as they met up. Cullen was constantly afraid of being caught, however that didn't stop him from meeting Amalia. The first time they met it was in the Chantry chapel after curfew. That was the moment Amalia first gave herself to Cullen, the rest of the time before, they had quiet chats, secret letters. When Cullen met Amalia that night, it was something she would never forget._

_The look of Cullen's body, strong, muscular and toned, was a true sight to behold. He didn't have any scars or blemishes on his skin, that only happened after he was tortured by Uldred's minions. That night Cullen took her on the Chantry floor, which Amalia still remembered was freezing cold. Cullen was very gentle, passionate, he made sure not to hurt Amalia in any way. The moment Cullen's cock entered it deeply hurt but he always kissed away her tears as he whispered loving things to her. To hold onto Cullen as an experience onto itself. To feel his muscles flex as he took her, his skin was as smooth as marble. The moans and groans as their lips locked, their limbs intertwined. The passion was hot as their bodies slipped and slide from the sweat._

Amalia was brought back as she felt her hand being pulled, and she looked at Alistair. He gave her his famous goofy grin, "Where were you going?"

"Huh?", she questioned still looking out of it.

Alistair smiled, "You almost walked out of the library and into the dorms, I...I think." Alistair narrowed his eyes slightly, "Are you alright?"

Amalia nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. Just remembering."

"Anything in particular?" Alistair questioned.

Amalia shook her head, "No, nothing of importance." she assured. Amalia then looked around and noticed that they were in the library, rows and rows of books, candelabras, long wooden tables and chairs. Amalia couldn't say she missed the smell of old musty books. She was glad to see that Circle had been restored to what it once was after Uldred's attempt of a mage uprising. She still remembered seeing Cullen nearly broken from all the inhuman torture.

Ellendra looked at everyone, it was a small tuck away of bookcases and really old books. Amalia touched a row of books where the books were so old that the bindings had nearly separated from the pages. Alistair could see the nostalgia all over Amalia's face, "Are you alright?"

Amalia turned her head to look at Alistair who stood next to her, his fingers gently touched hers as they lovingly touched the books. Amalia nodded as looked at Ellendra, "I don't remember some of these books from ever being here."

Ellendra nodded, "Yes, well after what happened almost eleven years ago with Uldred and the mages here, most of the books in the library were burned, looted or destroyed. The Grand Enchanter with the help of the Inquisitor were able to restore some of the books across Thedas."

Amalia smiled, knowing even though Ari didn't trust magic that she sought to restore the only home she ever had. Ellendra gave a gentle smile, "I remember you when lived here. You showed great promise here, evidently the warden's saw the same thing. To have a single mage defeat the Blight, was the greatest singular reason of all, to show the world what good mages could truly do."

Amalia blushed as she gave a gentle smile as Alistair looked at one of the books, it almost seemed to fall apart in his hands which quickly prompted Amalia to take it out of her bumbling husband's hands. "Sorry, I just meant to take a look."

Amalia giggled, "I don't think you want to study the ancient incantations of Nevarran rituals of the Mortalitasi."

Alistair blushed horribly as Zevran laughed seeing his friend looking horribly confused as he looked at all the ancient writing. Mergos gave a happy bark and wagged his stumpy tale, as if mocking Alistair. Alistair narrowed his eyes as he gave the hound a sour look sticking out his tongue. Zevran sat down on a table as put his muddy boots on a chair. "I believe we are looking for any information regarding that onyx brooch, my female friend is wearing." he told the Enchanter pointing to Amalia's brooch with his dagger.

Ellendra walked over to Amalia and inspected the brooch. "I studied all manner of tomes from both here and the White Spire. I remember reading about a brooch like this. ApparentlyKing Maric Theirin along with a group of Grey Wardens visited the White Spire in 9:10 Dragon. There, in a small ceremony in front of the Circle, they were given black brooches like this one which would allow them to not be sensed by the Darkspawn, and Maric was given some rare potions which would allow him to resist the Darkspawn corruption."

Alistair nodded, "That would make sense, you can't risk the life of a King while gallivanting around the Deep Roads." Zevran groaned in agreement as he looked at the others, "It would be bad for Ferelden if the king died and Cailan who wouldn't have been old enough to succeed the throne. Orlais would have marched over and killed the royal family and took hold once again."

Amalia shook her head, "Loghain wouldn't have tolerated such a thing. He would have gathered the army and bashed Orlais back." Everyone here remembers Lorghain's severe hatred of Orlais and how he nearly lost Ferelden to the blight over his irrational fear of Orlais.

"Do you know how these brooches took the taint out of Grand Enchanter Fiona?" Amalia questioned which caused Ellendra to shake her head. "Only the Grand Enchanter may know that."

Alistair looked at the woman curiously, "Do you know where we could find Fiona. The Inquisitor says she was last seen in Haven." Ellendra thought for a moment, "I remember seeing her helping to tend to the wounded after Haven's destruction at the base camp that was set up farther down the mountain. An old clerk from the Chantry showed the survivors a path down. The Inquisitor led us down the mountain the next day to Skyhold. No one has seen her since." Amalia and Alistair looked at each other as they knew they'd be traveling the ruins of the base camp of Haven's ruins.

As they walked out of the library, Amalia was remembering Jowan and asking for assistance in helping him and Lily to escape from the tower. The moment when they got caught with Irving and Gregor fuming. Duncan approaching and conscripting her immediately and saved her from the mages prison, Aeonar.

As Amalia a headed down the stairs Alistair took her hand which caused her to look at him, "Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

Amalia smiled gently as she nodded, "Yes, I'm fine Ali. It's just this place," Alistair understood, "It doesn't hold any fond memories for you, does it?" Amalia looked away from her husband for a moment, "Last time I was here, my friends were dead or tortured by Uldred. If I had stayed and never became a warden, who knows if I'd still be alive." she looked back at Alistair, "Or you for that matter since you'd been at Ostagar." Alistair didn't like where his wife's mind was going and he was hoping it was mostly the hormones. "Right, why don't we get you out of here."

Zevran watched the two as they headed out the doors and back into the boat. Alistair took the oar since the boatman was sleeping with his legs and arms crossed, on his seat.

When they crossed back to the dock night had fallen and everyone discovered the horses were gone as was the Templar that Alistair punched out earlier. "SOD IT!" Alistair cried out.

_'How was Amalia going to travel in her condition now?'_

Alistair instantly looked at his wife, "Are you alright to travel?" Alistair put his hand on Amalia's belly, "Can you walk as far as we need to go?"

Amalia gave a reluctant smile, "I'm going have to, now aren't I."

Zevran looked to his right, "We can stay the night in the Spoiled Princess and start fresh in the morning." Alistair looked at his wife and saw that exhaustion was setting in and nodded. Zevran walked with his friends to the tavern and opened the door for Amalia and let Alistair go through before he went in himself.

Alistair walked up to the Innkeeper who was cleaning a mug behind the bar, "We need two rooms for the night."

The Innkeeper looked at all three and the Mabari, "That will be fifty silvers."

Alistair's eyes nearly popped out of his head from shock, "Fifty, that's robbery!" Alistair shook his head, "The rooms are worth ten, at least."

The Innkeeper looked at Mergos, "Its for the mut, in case he damages anything." Mergos cocked his head sighed to side as if puzzled and gave a low whine.

Amalia knew it was more than that, she remembered from earlier and she knew he didn't like elves either. She reached into her purse and gave the sum onto the bar. "It's fine Ali, lets just go to bed." Alistair watched his wife to the door that led to the back of the inn and to the rooms. Mergos followed her as he always did.

Alistair gave the man a nasty look, "It's still robbery." he growled as he followed his wife.

Zevran sat at the bar as he flipped his cloak behind his shoulders and gave the Innkeeper a shrewd look. "You know who they are, as well as I do. You've seen us before and you know what they did for your country, no?"

The man leaned over, "I always charge for dogs."

Zevran's smile became as shrewd as his eyes as they danced with demons within them. The Innkeeper felt a cold shot go down his spine. "And Elves too my friend, and don't try denying it." Zevran grabbed the ale from the neighboring man who was passed out. "Sleep well my friend and pray that poison does not find a way into your evening cup of wine." Zevran then drank the ale as he smacked his lips as he put the mug on the bar and gave a clever smile. "Have a pleasant evening my friend."

When Zevran's hand touched the door handle, "Hold a moment." the Antivan Crow gave a clever smile.

Amalia took off her chest plate and placed it on the table behind her and then grabbed her bag and put her brooch inside of it. She heard Alistair growl behind her as he rubbed the back of his head as he sat down on the bed. "It was highway robbery Lia! You shouldn't have paid it."

Amalia pulled her dress off leaving only her nightgown. "It's just for the night and I'm tired."

Alistair rubbed his jaw as he growled, "Let's be honest, we don't have a ton of money Lia. We only get paid either doing odd jobs for people, or finding money on dead people." Alistair looked up as he rubbed the back of his neck and watched Amalia turn around and was dumbstruck as she looked like an ethereal being. The candlelight revealed her figure through the gowns fabric, her nipples slightly revealed themselves as they had grown hard. Alistair held his breath as she walked up to him.

Amalia smiled as she felt Alistair put his hands on her hips. "It may have been robbery but how much patronage does this shack get?" Alistair let his hands wrap around Amalia's shrinking waistline as he kissed her belly and moaned out, nodding. Alistair felt his child kick his head and he took it as a sign of the baby knocking some sense into him. He knew the man charged what he did out of greed, prejudice but more so out of desperation.

A knock came out of the door, Alistair got up and opened the door and saw Zevran behind it. Zevran handed Alistair a small pouch, "Due to your service to Ferelden and your wife single handily killing the Archdemon. I believe the Innkeeper thinks he's overcharged you both, he has asked me to return your coin." Alistair noticed the clever smile on Zevran's lips, "Have a good night my friends." Zevran then left the two for the night and retired to his own room.

Alistair shut the door as he adorned a clever smile. "It was so nice of the man to remember our heroic works." he told Amalia as he put the coin purse on the table.

Amalia giggled as she sat on the bed with a smile, "Imagine that, or rather I think it's from a crow who has left a man scared shitless."

The two laughed as Alistair laid back onto the bed and snuggled up with his wife. Alistair rubbed his wife's belly as they kissed each other giggling. Alistair pulled up his wife's night gown over her thighs and belly as he looked at her swollen belly, swollen with _his_ child. Amalia's belly was now large enough to use it as a pillow if he wanted.

"Ali?"

"Hmmm?" Alistair moaned.

"Do you ever wonder about the baby being part of the Theirin bloodline?" Amalia questioned as he played with her Husband's hair.

Alistair lifted his head and looked at his wife confused, "No, why?"

Amalia had a concerned look on her face, as she rubbed the top of his head. "You gave the throne to Anora, I wondered if it bothered you since our baby will have Maric's blood. And neither you or the baby will be able to rule unless, she dies without an heir. You essentially let the Theirin blood line will die out."

Alistair sat up and scratched the back of his head, "To be honest, not really. I was never raised or _trained_ is a better word, to rule. Cailan was, not me, however even if I _had_ taken the throne, I would've had to marry Anora." Alistair held his wife's hand, "I wouldn't trade being married to you or having our baby for all the Kingdoms in the world. Even if Anora did die and some how I magically took the throne, I wouldn't do it unless you were to be my Queen." Amalia smiled as she tightened her hold of Alistair's hand. "However the nobles at the Landsmeet would never accept you or the baby since you and he would be elven." Alistair felt his blood grow hot as the thought of intolerance to his family angered him. "So to answer your question, no, I'm not sorry to let the Theirin bloodline die out."

Amalia looked away for a moment and then looked back at Alistair, "The baby would look like you, no elven ears. It and you could still be part of the line of succession even if anything happens to Anora."

Alistair gave a slightly stubborn look, "If you can't be my Queen, I don't want it." Amalia saw the honesty in Alistair's eyes, "I'm not going to hide you, or sweep you under the rug. I will never take another wife to make the Nobles happy. You are it for me, I like being a warden because I can stay with you, I will never trade that for any sort of crown."

Amalia smiled as she nodded, "Will you one day tell the baby of it's heritage?" Amalia questioned as she rolled onto her right side.

Alistair sighed, "I don't know." he lowered his eyes as he shook his head. "For me having the knowledge gave me nothing but problems, honestly." Alistair then noticed his wife looking rather fetching in her nightgown. Her left hand cradling her belly. "Maybe when he is old enough, I will."

"He?" Amalia questioned with a smile, she looked at her belly. "You think we are a having a boy?"

Alistair got on all fours and slowly approached his wife, "Wishful thinking I suppose. I can't really imagine anything else." he told Amalia as he hovered over her, forcing her to lay on her back.

Amalia giggled as she kissed her husband holding his face in her hands. "Well don't push a girl totally out of your mind, because it could still happen."

Alistair continued to kiss his elven love as he unlaced his pants and pulled out his hardened cock. "I will keep that in mind."

Amalia giggled as Alistair positioned himself better between her legs as he hovered over her. Amalia's mouth opened as she lowered her head back and arched her back, as she felt Alistair enter her. Amalia bit her lip as Alistair made slow thrusts at first as she kept her eyes on her Husband. Alistair felt his blood temperature rise as he looked at his pregnant wife. Something about seeing her belly grow with his child, just seemed to make him hot. As Alistair felt his balls start to ache and feel tight he moved faster to help with the tension. Alistair's right hand pulled his wife's leg up and over his hip as he moved. Amalia wrapped her arms around Alistair's neck and pushed against him forcing him to roll onto his back. Alistair held onto Amalia's hips as she moved, she threw off her night gown and Alistair greedily groped her breasts, which caused some milk to leak out as she moved.

Amalia was as equally as hot as she felt her groan start to tingle and build up tension. She bent over and captured Alistair's lips with her causing him to hold the sides of her face as she moved. After a few momentsm Alistair's finger tips gently moved down her shoulders and back till he held her butt. He helped Amalia get a better rhythm going. Both panted and groaned as they both felt like they were on fire from the inside out. Amalia sat up with her hands bracing against Alistair's hard chest as she moved faster, harder, giving her hips a snap. As Alistair held onto his wife's hips, his hands drifted onto his wife's belly. To feel and see Amalia's growing belly helped aid Alistair's cock become harder.

Amalia began to moan and groan as her voice was becoming louder, more desperate until her vaginal walls clamped onto Alistair's cock, causing him to call out as he felt his seed explode into his wife. He rose his knees up giving his wife back support since at that moment it was the most intense, the most forceful orgasm either one had ever had in a long while. He did't want Amalia to fall backward. When it was over Alistair felt as if he'd been totally emptied as he fought to catch his breath. Amalia eventually stopped as she felt Alistair's hand hold her cheek.

"Maker's Breath! That was..." Alistair panted in desperation.

Amalia nodded, "I know, it was so intense!" she gasped.

Alistair nodded as he rolled Amalia on her back and kissed his wife with loving passion. Amalia smiled as her nails scrapped the stubble on on Alistair's cheeks as she smiled against his lips.


	8. Ostagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amalia and the others head to Ostagar where consequences and surprises await them.

The next morning, everyone set out from Lake Calenhad and headed to Ostagar. Amalia hoped that by cutting through Ostagar would be an easier route to the base camp from Haven's ruins. Amalia along with the others found an abandoned boat and decided to use it as a shortcut to get there. That way they'd save time and Amalia wouldn't have to travel so far.

Amalia didn't relish the fact she'd now have to walk everywhere now, being pregnant was taking it's toll and she was becoming exhausted more quickly, needing breaks. No one had any objections about but Amalia was becoming more frustrated about it. She used to be able to walk long distances with Alistair being the one, begging for breaks. Now it was the opposite way around and it was making her quite frustrated. Amalia's belly was growing to be quite large, which weighed her down. Especially since the baby was half human.

Luckily using the lake as a short cut hopefully would help with that. As they traveled a light snow fall started, Amalia held out her right hand as Alistair watched a few snowflakes touched her skin. Alistair knew with the snow that the lake would freeze soon. He decided to head to Redcliffe since it was closer and they could travel to Ostagar on foot. Amalia looked up as they continued to travel to Redcliffe's shoreline. "I hope we reach Redcliffe's shore before the lake freezes, then we'll have to walk again." she groaned.

Alistair was happy to find this alternative route since, it was his stupidity cost them their horses. Now they had to travel this way in order to accommodate his wife. As Alistair steered the boat, he watched his wife petting Mergos, scratching him behind the ear. Zevran was laying across the boat horizontally with his feet over the boat. His right hand was behind his head as he chewed a long piece of wheat.

Zevran looked at Alistair, "Still sulking my friend?"

Alistar gave the elf a slightly agitated look, "I fail to see anything how anything I'm thinking is any of your concern."

Zevran chuckled, "You can't be angry at yourself for sticking up for your wife, the Templar was a coward for not facing you directly afterward. So instead of facing you like a man, he took the cowardly way out and stole your horses. I think you my friend can take pride in the fact that you are the better man."

Alistair sighed as he looked at his wife then back at Zevran, "Even in standing up for my wife, it still took away from her, I'm afraid. The horses gave her some form of comfort in her condition. Lia could rest when she needed it, now she has to walk everywhere, her back will ache as well as other parts of her body." Alistair rubbed his neck, "That's why I bought the bloody things."

Zevran looked at Amalia a gave a clever smile, "Somehow, I don't think she minds it as much as you think. To carry a child once thought impossible. It is a symbol of your feelings and love for each other, also a child of the man who stood up for her." Zevran put his left hand behind his head as he closed his eyes, as he adjusted his arms to make a pillow. "We elves find very few friends who will champion our own rights and interests. So I'm quite sure she doesn't mind to carry a child whose Father, will champion not only its rights, but her own."

Amalia leaned forward toward the bow of the boat, "There!" she pointed out, "I see Redcliffe's docks!"

Alistair straightened his posture to get a better view as Zevran sat up, "What is that smell? Fish? And something else." his face soured, "Oh...I believe that's cow dung." the elf chuckled.

Alistair guided the boat until it entered one of the slips of the dock. Amalia threw a rope over post tethering the boat to the dock. Alistair then hoped over the seat boards until he got on the dock and helped Amalia out of the boat. Alistair smelled the air and put her hand over her mouth. The smell caused her to be hit with severe nausea. "Maker, the smell," Mergos jumped out as he shook his body to warm himself up and to remove the dew from his coat.

Zevran got out and looked around, he was surprised to how much Redcliffe had recovered. As they walked up the small incline and Amalia was shocked to see a statue of a stone griffin, she read the inscription and fought hard not to cry.

  
  
  
Alistair put his arm around his wife as he smiled. "Would you look at that!"

Amalia put her hand on the plaque, "They remembered."

"You mainly, they don't even mention me." Alistair scuffed in a laugh.

Amalia looked at Alistair, "Well we all know you were there, and that's what matters." she told him kissing his cheek. Zevran looked off in the distance and noticed The Gull and Lantern. "Ah they have a place for us to eat! I'm famished!"

Amalia laughed looking at her Antivan friend as she put her hand on her belly, "Famished! Try eating for two, then come complaining to me."

Zevran held up his hands, "Far be it for me to argue!"

Alistair chuckled as he scratched the back of his head with a smug smile. "Wait for the mood swings!"

Amalia stuck her tongue out at Alistair as she stepped away from the statue, and all three went to The Gull and Lantern. Once inside Amalia sat down at a table towards the back since they seated more than two. Alistair left to go order as Zevran sat down across from her. He watched Amalia pull out a map from her pack and lay on the table.

"What are you looking for?" Zevran questioned.

Amalia's right index finger followed the route we've been traveling. "If you don't mind me saying my friend, if we cut through Ostagar" Zevran's index finger touched the map that showed the location and his finger trailed. "and into the wilds then we will be taking the long way round."

Alistair came by with food for all three, he served Amalia first then Zevran. Mergos growled as he noticed he wasn't given anything. Alistair looked at his wife who took her husband's plate and gave it to the hound. Amalia knew Alistair didn't want to risk losing a hand. Alistair looked at his wife, "I didn't have enough hands to bring everything all the plates."

Alistair then looked at the map, "What are we discussing now?"

Amalia took her fork and shoveled in a huge bite of beef stew. "I'm going over our traveling route, however Zevran says we don't need to go through Ostagar."

Zevran was eating some bread, "It will take us longer" Zevran pointed it out for Alistair as he moved his finger, "If we travel to Ostagar then travel to the mountain pass." Alistair nodded, "I see your point." he said as a maid served him his food.

Amalia sat back and ate her food, which both men found odd. "Lia" she kept eating her food, "Lia" Alistair softly called out. Alistair sat back in his chair with his arms folded, he was waiting and Amalia knew it.

Amalia sighed as she tore her bread in half to sop up the stew, "I wanted to visit for sentimental reasons." she told them frustrated, biting into the stew soaked bread. The baby kicked her feverishly out of hunger, which Amalia was all too ready to slate. She took big bites, showing her agitation with each bite. 

Alistair and Zevran looked at each other confused, "Duncan died there, I wanted to pay my respects there." she finally answered. Alistair took his wife's hand, even as it was full of bread. "The last time we were there it was to find Maric's sword which you still have Alistair." Both men noted the agitation in her voice. "We gave Zevran Duncan's swords, which he still carries Alistair." Amalia dropped her hands onto the table. "I want to pay my respects there because we met there, he died there and if it wasn't for Cailan's choice, we would've too."

  
  
  
Alistair took moment to think his wife's words over as he finished chewing the food in his mouth. "And you're okay with making this side venture?" Amalia was starving and wanted to eat every bite on her plate but she tossed the bread onto the table, got up and started to walk out. Mergos followed and after a few moments of both being shocked, "I see what you mean about the mood swings." said Zevran as they followed.

Alistair bolted out the door as Amalia walked away as fast as she could. "LIA!" Amalia turned around as she was so upset, her fingers exploded with fire. Alistair did a minor templar reflection to escape injury. "Lia?"

Tears exploded from the elf's eyes, "I just want to go!" she cried throwing down her arms, "I want to give Duncan my respects and tell him, in a way, he'll be a grandfather!" Alistair snatched his wife into his arms as he hushed her. Amalia sobbed, "I just want to go! I just want to go." Alistair was surprised that his wife thought of Duncan as their baby's grandfather but in a way, it made sense.

Alistair nodded as he hushed her, he stroked Amailia's hair. "It's alright love, we'll go." Alistair held his wife's face having her look at him. "We'll go."

***************************************************************

It took a few days to get to Ostagar, Amalia had a hard time walking as far as they needed to go. With her back aches she need to rest often to which no one said anything about. Alistair helped his wife in anyway he could to help her travel, mainly by carrying her pack. When they reached the Hinterlands they found a stream and decided to stop to rest. It was surrounded by some boulders along it's outer rim. Blood lotus and Spindleweed were either in the water or around the shoreline. Amalia took full advantage of rocks and sat on one. Amalia loved the sight of trees, the smell of grass, ever since leaving the circle she always made sure to appreciate such things.

"I'm sorry everyone" Amalia groaned, as she tried to stretch her back as she sat. "I know I'm holding everything up." Alistair put both his and her packs down and shook his head. "It's alright, we all understand. I'm just sorry we lost the horses, we could've traveled much faster."

Amalia sighed slightly frustrated but Alistair was right, it would've been easier. Zevran looked around, "It think we should stop for lunch anyhow. I'll go collect some wood for a fire, maybe catch a rabbit or two." The two watched as Mergos went with Zevran to help find some prey. Alistair walked over to Amalia and began to rub her back which caused her to moan in immense pleasure. Amalia stood up as she heard something interesting. As she walked Amalia found a secluded area that she discovered as she walked around a bend. She and Alistair were shocked to see a waterfall, Amalia squealed with delight. Alistair smiled as he kissed his wife's right cheek. "I will leave it to you to wash then."

Alistair leaned against a rock wall that was on the other side of the falls. He quietly hummed as he had his right arm under his head as he leaned against the wall. He was chewing a long piece of grass as he looked up at the sky.

_He began to day dream about holding his baby which he felt was a son, in his arms. Tossing him in the air as they both laughed, watching him crawl, take his first steps, first words. Alistair could imagine having a home somewhere in the Hinterlands._

_A home, that's what Alistair desired most with his wife and soon to be child. Now Alistair became curious as to what sort of trade he could come up with, to support his family. Alistair knew he couldn't make anything salvageable to sell food, clothes or otherwise. He hated to admit it but most likely Amalia would be the bread winner, she could cook, heal, she'd do a far better job. He'd just be the stay at home dad._

Alistair was brought back be hearing voices, men specifically. They were talking and joking till, "Hey look what we have here boys?" one of the men questioned. He was tall in clothes that suggested he and his friends were bandits. Their faces were covered but their weapons were clearly visible. They had caught sight of Amalia bathing, she was showering under the water fall. She had slicked her hair back with her hands. She had un-braided her hair, her breasts and baby belly out of the waterfalls shower.

"A Dalish!" said another bandit shouted in excitement.

Amalia opened her eyes and clearly showed surprise, "I'm not Dalish!" she told them in a firm tone. As Amalia's eyes burned with a dangerous fire. "I'm a Grey Warden and a mage."

Two bandits slowly backed away from her as the leader stood his ground. "You maybe a mage and a warden but you are very alone!" the leader reminded.

"Oh she's hardly alone" said Alistair as he revealed himself, sword and shield in hand. Alistair looked at his wife with a clever smile, "Are you in need of assistance my love?"

Amalia gave an equally clever smile, "I think I'm alright Ali, however you're welcomed to stay and observe though. Alistair sheathed his sword. "As you wish my dear, please let me know if you need anything."

The leader looked back at Amalia, "Very high talk for a pregnant woman." he unsheathed his sword, "Your hands are wet knife ear, how are you going to hurt me without hurting yourself?" Amalia walked over to her clothes and pulled out a sword and a dagger, and took on a battle stance. "How about I show my skills as a Arcane Warrior then?"

Electricity started to engulf the blades as Alistair watched his wife being totally naked as she was scaring the piss out of them. Within moments Amalia charged the leader who used his sword to block her blades the two fought for control but before the man could push her back Amalia punched him the face as she swirled around and used her right hand to throw ice and completely freezing the man's body. Within that moment the blades that Amalia was holding shattered the man to pieces. Amalia then looked at the other men as bits of hair fell into her eyes.

The men ran screaming as Amalia stood up straight taking in deep breaths. Alistair walked up to her, you did wonderful my love, I think they'll think twice before they challange the slayer of Darkspawn again."

Amalia smiled as she walked back to her clothes and put her swords down and grabbed her dress. She put it on as Alistair hugged her hips and waist. "You were magnificent." he then looked at the swords, "Why did Zevran give you Duncan's weapons?"

Amalia turned around and picked the blades up, "Zevran gave them to me because he thought, I may need them. Obviously, he was right." she told Alistair as she looked at him. "Also he felt they should stay with us, Duncan's family."

Alistair nodded as they left the waterfall and back to camp, Zevran was already back with a few dead Hares and a Fennec. Everyone settled in for a lunch and a break before continuing on.

Once everyone finally arrived at Ostagar, Amalia could still feel the chill in the air, the veil was thin here after so much death and despair. Amalia held out her hands at her sides as she felt the energy around her. She seemed to be looking for a specific spot, Alistair watched as he and the others followed till they walked to main ground where the battle was fought. Amalia stopped as she came upon a pile of old bones. There were thousands scattered about, however Amalia was focused at the one particular pile. Alistair saw tears form in her eyes as she held onto her growing belly.

"Duncan" she called out softly.

Alistair looked at his wife stunned, she found him, she actually found Duncan's remains. "Ali and I stopped the blight and now after many years, the impossible has happened. We're having a baby, a baby can you believe it!"

Alistair suddenly seemed to catch wind of something and then became more guarded about something. Mergos gave low growls as they walked to where the old camp fire used to be in the center of the camp. Zevran's ears twitched which caused him to pull out his own weapons.

Alistair looked at his wife who seemed to be just walking around oblivious. "Lia" Alistair called.

Before Amalia could turn around Alistair was tackled to the ground by a Hurlock. "ALISTAIR!" Amalia shrieked, she ran to her husband and threw an ice spell freezing the creature solid. Zevran then used his swords to the creatures back and sweeping his arms apart causing fatal damage to the creature. Several Shrieks came running from what seemed out of no where as Alistair got back onto his feet his sword and shield at the ready. Zevran however, got in front of him and ran to intercept them, with a glorious smile. Zevran with grace, agility and deadly accuracy was able to kill one by stabbing one in the chest with his dagger and decapitated it with his sword as he flipped over the creatures head and stabbed the remaining two in the eye, killing them.

Amalia took her staff into both hands as several Hurlock Alpha rushed her. Using her staff as a weapon in itself, Amalia hit some in the stomach or chest as her hand would grab another's face and froze its body with her hand. She then swirled around and used her staff to shatter it.

"Where did they come from?" Alistair called out in confusion. He used his shield to bash a Genlock in the face knocking it down as stabbed it in the chest with his sword. Two shrieks came from a western entrance and were charging Amalia from behind but she was so busy fighting off a Hurlock to notice.

"LIA!" Alistair called out, his blood running cold.

Zevran swirled around and flung one of his daggers killing one but was unable to strike the other before it used it was to use it's talons. However Mergos tackled the creature to the ground and ripped out it's throat. Alistair ran to his wife but was stabbed in the gut by a Hurlock Alpha's sword. Zevran pulled Alistair backward removing him from the blackened blade. Blood poured from the left corner of Alistair's mouth as he dropped his weapons.

Amalia grabbed a dagger from her belt and used her right hand to hold it as she slung her hand backward over her shoulder and stabbed the shriek in the eye then used the dagger to channel a fire spell causing the dagger to explode, causing the Shriek to be blown backward, killing it. "ALI!" she screamed seeing Zevran being desperate to defend himself and his friend. Alistair looked at his wife as he struggled to sit up as his right hand held his stomach trying to slow the bleeding.

Alistair vomited up some blood before he looked at Amalia. "LIA RUN! RUN SAVE YOURSELF!" Alistair shrieked, Amalia kept running towards him which caused Alistair to look at her rather cross. "I SAID RUN DAMN IT! OUR BABY NEEDS TO SURVIVE THIS!"

Alistair then heard a Hurlock as it looked at Amalia with great interest, "Mother" it hissed. It then pointed at Amalia causing two lesser Hurlocks to charge her. Alistair grabbed his sword and sweeping it. Alistair cut off its legs off from its feet causing it fall and he then stabbed the creature in the heart. Alistair then looked at his wife, "RUN LIA, THEY PLAN TO MAKE YOU A BROOD MOTHER!"

Amalia stopped cold in her tracks and turned around and ran as fast as she could in the southern direction. Mergos followed after Amalia as he fought to catch up to the Hurlocks. Being heavy with child Amalia couldn't run as fast as she normally would, Mergos lunged and caught one by the ankle causing it to fall. He then lunged for the throat. Amalia then tripped and fell to ground hard, crying out, she felt herself being pulled backward causing her to scream, her nails dug into the dirt, as she shrieked in fear. Amalia looked over her shoulder and so two genlocks pulling her as they were only half way out of the ground. Three shrieks and another Hurlock ran to Amalia as she fought to get a hold of the something in the ground.

Alistair got up onto his feet as he fought not to stumble and did his best to run towards his wife. Alistair dragged his sword in his right hand as he held his wound in his left. His eyes dared not blink as he ran to his wife. The fear of seeing Amalia being pulled underground and to be raped, forced to eat Darkspawn dead flesh, encouraged Alistair to ran as fast as he was able to. He wasn't going to let it happen, even if he had to die to do it. His wife would live, his child would live, he would see to it, he had to.

A shriek tackled Alistair from behind, its feet on his back forcing him downward onto the ground. It then took it's blades into his, shoulders, Alistair screamed in pain as he hit the dirt. Before the Shriek could kill Alistair with the blade from it's right hand, Alistair slung his sword backward with the blade pointing at the attacking Darkspawn and stabbed it in the chest. Alistair rolled over onto his back laying on top of the creature. Alistair then quickly stabbed it in the chest again causing it to scream for another few moments before it died. Its arms hitting the dirt.

As she shrieked, Amalia felt herself being pulled underground, a huge shriek of a large creature came, over head. Alistair and Zevran saw several Darkspawn run as a huge dragon landed. It was dark skinned, almost black with horns sticking out of the side of it's head. It grabbed a Hurlock and a Shriek in each talon. The dragon used it's fiery breath to burn the creatures to ash. Then it dropped the corpses as in one swipe of its left claw tore off the top half of the Genlocks, causing Amalia to be released.

Amalia turned onto her back and saw the dragon blow it's fiery breath to devastating effect scorching the rest to ash. As Zevran ran to Amalia and helped her sit up, the dragon then took on a golden glow and started to shrink. Everyone was shocked to see it take on a human form and a moment later, Morrigan stood before them. Amalia quickly got up and ran to Alistair, her hands took on a golden glow as she started to heal Alistair.

"Well, Well, I never thought I'd ever see your faces ever again, especially here of all places." Morrigan said in a chastising voice.

Alistair gave the witch a nasty look as he coughed up some blood. "Great, just when I thought things couldn't possibly any worse." Alistair then looked back at his wife. He gave Amalia a weak look, "Are you alright?" he questioned, his right hand shaky as it held Amalia's cheek. Before she could answer, Alistair lost consciousness.

"ALI!" Amalia screamed, grabbing his face. "ALI!" tears exploding from her eyes.

Zevran smiled at her gently, "He is just exhausted, he'll be fine."

*****************************************************************

Crickets chirped in Alistair's ears as he slowly woke up, his stomach and back ached like nothing he'd ever felt before. He felt something cool being placed upon his forehead, was it a cloth? "Ali? Wake up Ali." a voice called out sweetly. It was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. It was _her_ voice, Alistair's eyes slowly opened and he was greeted by Amalia with tears in her eyes.

"Lia?" he groaned.

Alistair tried to sit up but Amalia prevented him by putting her hands on his chest, "You need to rest, you were very badly injured earlier." Amalia kissed her husband, "It took me most of the night to heal your wounds, which were severe."

"Ah, your eyes finally opened." said a familiar voice, a voice that were like nails on a chalkboard.

Amalia held her husband's left hand, "Morrigan was the dragon who saved us."

Alistair held his stomach with his right hand as he sat up as he groaned in pain. "I guess thanks are in order then?"

"Mother" said a small quiet voice.

Morrigan turned around to male child. He had on dark purple and black leather clothing. He wore a Grey Warden medallion around his neck, he had caramel brown eyes and dark brown hair. Alistair was stunned, for the boy looked exactly as he did at that age. Instantly Alistair knew who the boy was. "That's him?" he asked Morrigan stunned, "I thought he'd look" Alistair shook his head in amazement, "I don't know, more demonic." he gave a side smile, "Tentacles and fiery breath."

Morrigan gave Alistair a condescending look, "He is a normal boy, Alistair."

Alistair gave a slightly mistrustful look, "Uh huh, and how does he know of...how he was made?"

Morrigan put her left arm around her son and brought him in closer with a gentle smile. "He knows his father was a good man" Alistair looked at Morrigan entirely shocked. "I-I thought you deserved that much."

Alistair looked at Morrigan, her eyes were softer. "He's changed you."

Morrigan looked at Alistair disgusted, "Don't be absurd." she looked at her son, "His name is Kieran."

Alistair gave his son a gentle smile, "Kieran? Nice name." Amalia could see her husband approved of the name. "So this is my little boy?" Alistair questioned, as he looked at the boy. Kieran gave a gentle smile as Alistair gave a slight groan. "Hello Kieran, I'm Alistair. I'm your father, I suppose."

Morrigan looked at Kieran and gave a gentle smile, she gave a nod which prompted Kieran to walk up to Alistair. "Hello...Father." Kieran's words hit Alistair hard._ Father_, father, it was something he never thought to hear. Kieran looked at Amalia who gave him a gentle, warm smile. "Hello Kieran. It's nice to finally meet you."

Amalia then looked at Morrigan, "We heard you helped the Inquisitor for a time."

Morrigan gave a nod, "Yes"

Alistair became slightly agitated, "You were at Skyhold with Kieran? You could have had me meet him sooner?"

Morrigan's eyes weakened, "Kieran knows you are his father, I've never hidden that fact. I made an attempt at contact but..."

"You lost your nerve" Alistair sighed.

Amalia gave a slightly disapproving look, "Did you ever try to find Alistair?"

"Yes," Morrigan responded.

"So have I," Alistair told her, "Where did you live before Skyhold? We couldn't find you." Alistair questioned.

Morrigan took a few steps forward, "We lived for a time, somewhere safe. Far from this world."

Alistair looked at Morrigan confused, "This world? How many worlds are there?"

"We needed only one. We were happy of there." Morrigan explained.

Alistair looked at his wife, his right hand holding her belly. "How is the baby? Were you two hurt?" Amalia could clearly see the concern in Alistair's eyes.

"We're find Ali, I promise." Amalia assured him as she kissed his lips, her left hand cradling his cheek. Alistair then without warning took his hands and held her in his arms as he broke down and wept. Alistair had never known such fear in all his life. The thought of losing his family was paralyzing. Alistair kissed his wife's belly as he held them both.

"It appears you both have been...very busy of late." Morrigan stated.

"Yes well" Amalia looked at her belly along with her husband, then at Morrigan, "This is the happiest we've ever been."

"Glad to hear it." said Morrigan, she then looked at Alistair. "I would not worry about the child, it has a strong will to live." In all the years Alistair had known Morrigan, that was the happiest he'd ever been to hear her voice.

Zevran walked up to the small party that continued to converse. "I think we need to figure out why our female warden did not seem to sense any of the Darkspawn."

Alistair looked at his wife, "Zevran brings up an interesting point, it didn't look like you sensed any of the Darkspawn. You always sense them _before_ me."

Amalia shook her head, "Because I didn't" Amalia lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry." Alistair held his wife's hand as if to reassure her.

Morrigan looked at Amalia suspiciously, "That is very unusual for a Grey warden. How could you not sense the Darkspawn?" Morrigan questioned, "It seems unlikely given all the years that have passed."

Amalia looked down at her broach, "Maybe it was the broach. I've been wearing it for two and half months now." she then looked at Alistair in awe, "It must have done the same thing to me as it did to Fiona. If I can't sense the Darkspawn then, then I must not be a Grey Warden anymore."

Zevran looked at the group troubled, "That is all well and good, but this makes this quest all the more dangerous now." Zevran looked at Morrigan, "If it wasn't for our witch like friend, we'd all be dead."

Alistair looked at Morrigan suspicious, "How did you pull off that impressive trick? I remember you can change into a spider, a wolf but never...a dragon."

Morrigan knew explaining everything would take too long, "It was something I learned while helping the Inquisitor. That's all you need know."


	9. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amalia and Morrigan have a talk. On their travels Amalia and Alistair find information about Fiona's possible location. Alistair's son comes into the world after a devistating attack.

Amalia made sure Alistair was asleep and comfortable, Mergos snuggled up to Alistair as he slept. Amalia petted the hound's head. "Stay here and watch over Ali for me."  
  


Mergos whined as Amalia walked out of the tent and sat next to Morrigan, who was watching the fire. Morrigan had just put Kieran to bed and was waiting for Amalia. The moment was broken when Amalia sat down, "I always hoped I would see again my friend." Amalia looked at Morrigan, "I'm glad to see that you and Alistair are happy, as odd as that sounds."  
  


Amalia smiled, "I haven't seen you since you walked through the Eluvian all those years ago." Morrigan nodded, as she watched her friend gently holding her belly. "I always wondered if you had a girl or a boy."  
  


Morrigan put her hand on Amalia's belly as if to examine it. "How much longer do you have?" Looking at the elf's belly, she could see it wouldn't be that much longer before labor would come. However Morrigan was well aware that being half elf and half human the belly's size may inaccurate on how much longer it would be. Amalia sighed as she laid backward slightly. "I have another two months, I think. The healer didn't really know."  
  


Morrigan got up and knelt down next to Amalia, her hands examined Amalia's belly more. "Fools, they think they know everything."  
  


Amalia looked at Morrigan curiously, "Didn't you have a healer examine you?"  
  


Morrigan gave a soured look, "As if I'd let any of those fools near me, Flemeth taught me much of bringing life into the world. She knew the task of me giving birth to a child, who had the soul of an old god, could complicate matters on top of me being a mage. I gave birth alone in a cave in the Frostback Moutains."  
  


Amalia looked at Morrigan slightly frightened, "Will it hurt?"   
  


Morrigan gave a small smile, "It will hurt a great deal," This didn't help Amalia's nerves, "but" Morrigan continued to feel Amalia's belly as she looked her Son. "I can assure you it will be well worth it." Morrigan stood up, "All is well with the child, the child should be born in another month or so."   
  


Amalia nodded as she looked back at the fire, "We tried to find you, you know. Alistair wanted to see Kieran, he wanted to see his child, be apart of his life. Eventually we gave up and Alistair had to put that pain behind him." Morrigan walked away as she held herself, after a moment, she looked at Amalia and her growing belly. "Alistair has a child on the way now, surely he can let that pain go?" Morrigan questioned as she leaned forward looking at Amalia.  
  


Amalia gave Morrigan a serious look, "You can't replace one child with another Morrigan." Amalia shook her head frustrated. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alistair only agreed to your ritual to make sure I would survive!" she snapped, "He knew I'd take the killing blow to the Archdemon and he couldn't allow that. You wounded Alistair in ways you can't even imagine. You belittled him, reprimanded him every chance you were given. He's a smart man Morrigan, he just rules more with his heart than he does with his head." Morrigan wasn't sure why Amalia had to tell her all this. Perhaps because of years of words being left unsaid, Morrigan knew Alistair would never say them. "You used Alistair as a piece of meat to accomplish your goal. Did you ever once consider what Kieran wanted? Did you ask him if he wanted a relationship with Alistair, his father?"  
  


Amalia could see that her words impacted Morrigan, "I know it seems that only one parent could be enough, to love them, raise them, encourage, nurture. You've done a wonderful job Morrigan with Kieran, but you unintentionally robbed Kieran of his father's love. You need to one day trust people, not all of us are Flemeth."   
  


Morrigan knew Amalia was right and that she'd wronged Alistair greatly on several fronts, Kieran too. Amalia slowly got up since she had to used her right arm to push herself up. With her belly getting bigger Amalia found it harder to move around or getting up. "That being said, I hope you and Kieran will stay with us for a while, I know you are knowledgeable and wise in several areas and we could use you in accomplishing our goal for discovering a cure for the Grey Wardens."  
  


Morrigan gave a nod, "It would be my pleasure."  
  


Amalia walked back to her tent and to her sleeping husband. Mergos got up as Amalia knelt down as she put her hand on the hound's back. Mergos knew she needed help at this point to get up or down. Once she was down Mergos snuggled back up with Alistair. Amalia took Alistair's hand into hers, which was slightly shaky. The reality of what happened to Alistair finally hit her. She'd almost lost her husband, the father of her child. Alistair had meant every word about her fleeing and leaving him behind.  
  


Alistair moaned as he felt her gentle touch. "Lia, why is your dog snuggling me?" Alistair moaned, before he got a look at her tears. "What's wrong?"  
  


Amalia shook her head as she smiled, shook her head. "Nothing, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that's all."   
  


Alistair smiled, "That's a dangerous occupation you know."  
  


"I almost lost you today," she shook her head, "all because I had to go Ostagar. Zevran was right, we shouldn't have gone there." she said reprimanding herself.  
  


Alistair squeezed Amalia's hand, "We didn't know that Darkspawn were still there. This wasn't your fault, I was thinking of going there for the same reason actually. I think our minds are melding together actually."  
  


Alistiar smiled seeing his wife smile too, "That's it." Alistair then pulled Amalia so she would lay down next to him. Amalia snuggled up to Alistair gently as not to hurt him. "I love you Ali." she said gently.   
  


Alistair could hear the fear but also the relief in Amalia's voice as he snuggled her against him. With her belly a fair size Amalia had to adjust herself better. Alistair put his left hand on Amalia's belly. To feel his child move gave Alistair a sense of relief, that he'd would've died for the right reason. However Alistair knew that when he got the chance, he'd have to thank Morrigan. Even thought he detested the idea with every fiber of his being.   
  


"That doesn't explain why your dog is cuddling me?" Alistair questioned again.   
  


Amalia smiled, "He was worried about you"  
  


Alistair laid in the dark stunned as he couldn't believe the dog was _actually_ concerned. Alistair attempted to pet Mergos as he put his right hand on the hound's back but the hound growled in agitation which caused Alistair to immediately retract his hand. "Right, thanks for the love." Mergos gave a half attempted woof as everyone settled down for the night.  
  


_ **'First day, they come and catch everyone.** _   
  


_A group of Darkspawn charged Amalia, Alistair, Leliana and Oghren killing all except Leliana and herself. _   
  


_ **Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat.** _   
  


Amalia watched as Leliana was beaten by several darkspawn and then force fed her their darkspawn dead. Then after they were finished they came for her and did the same. The flesh of the Darkspawn burned as she swallowed it and the blood.  
  


** _Third day, the men are all gnawed on again._ **   
  


Amalia and Leliana watched in horror as Alistair's corpse was eaten by the creatures, his armor stripped from him as they cut off each limb and skinned him to roast on the spit.

_ **Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate.** _   
  


Amalia and Leliana prayed to the Maker and Andraste as they held each other's hands. Their captures had fallen asleep feasting on their friends.

_ **Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn.** _   
  


Amalia had to watch Leliana being violently raped as she watched her being violated, screaming from the pain as her hands were held over her head.  
  


_ **Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams.** _   
  


As Amalia tried to sleep, she could hear Leliana's painful screams. She tried to ignore them as she held herself in the fetal position, shaking of what was to come.  
  
  


_ **Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew.** _   
  


Amalia watched as Leliana changed, her womb swelling with unholy children, her whole body swelling as the hair from her head fell out; her clothes ripping off her swollen flesh. As she continued to changed the beasts vomited into her mouth, and she drank it like it was sweet Orlesian wine.

_ **Eighth day, we hated as she is violated.** _   
  


Amalia watched as she saw Leliana being raped again by Horlucks and once again.  
  


_ **Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin.** _   
  


_Amalia watched as Leliana ate Oghren's flesh as she ate some of the darkspawn dead, she looked at Amalia with soulless eyes and shrieked something awful._   
  
  


_ **Now she does feast, as she's become the beast** _   
  


Amalia watched as Leliana finally took the form of a Brood Mother, and now Amalia knew it was her turn. Shrieks walked up to her as they had an uncontrollable urge to mate and fill her with their seed.  
  
  


_ **Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt you in your dreams.'** _   
  


_These words played in Amalia's dreams over and over, words long since forgotten by Hespith in the deep roads, all those years go. As Amalia dreamed her face became the that of the Brood Mother. As she screamed and felt horrific contraction, a huge batch of darkspawn exploded from her and the toddler size beings nursed from one of her many breasts._   
  


As Amalia screamed in pain she felt herself being shaken, her eyes snapped open and Alistair was looking down at her. Amalia immediately allowed Alistair to snatch her and cuddle her into his arms. Amalia couldn't stop sobbing as fear gripped her. Alistair gently rocked his wife as he gently hushed her.   
  


Alistair could feel his wife's body shake horribly, "Maker's Mercy, what happened?" Alistair questioned.   
  


Amalia fought for words as she sobbed, "Brood...Mother...Hespith..."   
  


Alistair helped his wife lean back as he tried to calm her, he realized she had remembered Hespith's poem about, what happened to the women of Branka's house, as they all were changed into Brood Mother's. What Alistair didn't know was the extent of the dream and the horrors that she experienced.   
  


Amalia looked down at her belly and was thankful that it was only one baby that was inside of her. Alistair noticed her clutching onto her belly as she coughed from the hysteria. Alistair laid Amalia on her back. His face was gentle as he kissed the back of her left hand.  
  


"It's alright, I wouldn't have let anything happen to you. I wouldn't have let them take you." Alistair said gently, as he could clearly see Amalia was still having a problem calming down. Alistair put his hand on his wife's belly and felt his child moving, it seemed to sense its mother's agitation.  
  


At this point, from the sobbing and the shaking, Alistair was afraid Amalia would go into premature labor. "Do you want to talk about it love?"  
  


Amalia tried to get her heart to calm down as she coughed, "We were in the deep roads!"  
  


Alistair looked at her curiously, "You, me, Morr-"   
  


Amalia shook her head fiercely, "NO! You...Lel..lania, Oghren...mmmme." Alistair pushed himself onto his right forearm. Amalia's hands held his right arm as she fought for speech, tears pouring down her cheeks. Alistair's eyes narrowed slightly, "Did they rape you and Leliana?" Amalia nodded as Alistair started to get a handle on what had happened. He just kissed Amalia's lips before he kissed her forehead. "It's alright, it's alright. It's over and I won't allow that to happen." Alistair snuggled his wife closer to him, he rubbed her right arm as he laid back down.  
  


Alistair didn't know how to exactly comfort her except hold her as she sobbed. Alistair just stroked Amalia's head as he hushed her and comforted her for a while. It was over an hour before Amalia stopped and drifted off to sleep. Once she did, Alistair drifted off and the whole night they slept in each other's arms.  
  


When morning came, Alistair groaned from the pain. His wounds may have been completely healed but they hurt like hell. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over to see his wife was still sleeping, she'd been up half the night. Alistair slowly got up and leaned on his right forearm as he held his abdomen with his left hand. He wanted to make sure he didn't wake Amalia up as he left the tent.   
  


Morrigan was tending to the fire as Kieran was eating his breakfast along side her. Morrigan watched Alistair approached slowly, "I see you have awakened, none worst for wear I take it?"   
  


Alistair sat on a rock next to Morrigan slowly, "Yes well, I'm tough to kill you know." Alistair took in a deep breath and let it out, "Alright, I'm going to say it. Thank you for saving our lives, Amalia's life especially."  
  


Morrigan looked mildly amused, "A thank you, I wasn't expecting that from you to say the least."  
  


Alistair gave a mildly soured look, "Yes, well don't let it get around, I have a reputation to keep you know."  
  


Morrigan gave a clever smile, "You will not hear a word from me then."  
  


When everyone got up and had their breakfasts, while Amalia had finished hers already. At this point she didn't very much because the baby was starting to take up most of the room. Amalia was sitting on a rock and looked at Morrigan who was still sitting on a rock, "I'm wondering if we shouldn't go back to the Hinterlands and pick up the trail to Haven from there?"  
  


Mergos got done slopping up his plate, and gave a happy bark as if in agreement. Zevran nodded, "Yes, we can pick up what we need from the Crossroads since I doubt there will be very many shops as we travel into the mountains."   
  


Alistair nodded as he watched his wife as she held her belly listening to everyone's comments. "I agree, besides we don't know when the baby will come anyway. Besides without horses Lia will be slow to travel anyway."  
  


Amalia looked at everyone frustrated, she hated being the person that was holding everything up. She gave a frustrated groan as she got off the rock as she walked back to her tent. She figured she might as well start now to pack her things and get ready for travel. Alistair felt bad that he had to be the one to point out that fact,_ again_. Morrigan looked at Alistair, "Kieran and I came across a templar with two horses. Would you wife be willing to ride one of them?"  
  


Alistair looked at Morrigan shocked, "What? Two horses? That sounds like the ass who stole my horses in the first place. You have them?"  
  


Morrigan gave a nod, "Yes, he gave them in exchange for his life." Alistair wasn't surprised, "I will get one ready then." he left to make sure they were _his_ horses, if they were maybe Morrigan would be agreeable to barter them back to him. He went through a small patch of brush and was surprised to discover they were his horses.  
  


Alistair patted one on the neck, "Thank the Maker. I never thought to see you again my friend." The horses seemed to make low neigh as if in agreement.  
  


As Amalia packed or rather made an attempt at it anyway, she didn't see Kieran walked from behind her. "Can I help you?"   
  


Startled, Amalia snapped her head around and saw Kieran looking at her. He had very gentle eyes, they were Alistair's eyes, they seemed to match his soft soul. Amalia smiled, "Thank you Kieran, I'd appreciate it." Kieran came up closer and bent down so he could put all that could inside. "Mother says you saved Ferelden."   
  


Amalia smiled, "Yes, did she tell you that, she helped me?"  
  


Kieran stood up with Amalia's pack in hand, "Yes, was Father there too?" Amalia slightly taken back hearing the boy refer to Alistair that way. She just gave a gentle nod, "Yes, he was. He fought very bravely to protect all of Ferelden, including your mother." Kieran gave Amalia her pack and together they walked towards their friends.  
  


Morrigan smiled as she folded her arms, "Kieran, you're not bothering the Grey Warden are you?"  
  


Amalia immediately spoke, "Never, he can never bother me Morrigan. Don't ever worry about that."  
  


Morrigan gave a half smile as she looked at her friend, then her Son. "I'm glad to hear it, come Kieran let's collect our things."  
  


Amalia turned her head to the right and was stunned to see Alistair coming out of the bushes with one of their horses. "Maker's Breath! How did you get one of our horses back?"  
  


Alistair stroked the horse's neck as Amalia walked over stunned, "Morrigan aquired both horses from our friendly templar. I brought this one out first for you. I will have Kieran ride the other one." Alistair walked over to Amalia's side and helped her onto the horse. Amalia felt relieved to have her horse back, she missed its company but also she could keep up with everyone now.  
  


Zevran walked up to this friends as he smiled with delight, "Wonderful my friends!" Mergos gave a happy bark.   
  


Once everyone was packed and ready they headed northward to the Hinterlands which didn't take too long now that the horses were back. At this point Amalia stayed on her horse most of the time. She only got off for meals, so she rest her hips and back. Once they crossed into the Hinterlands, Amalia felt a sense of relief to be rid of that foul place. As they crossed further in towards the Crossroads, everyone heard whispers of a elven mage that was an incredible healer and possibly a former companion of King Maric.  
  


Alistair went on head of the others to see if he could find out anymore info at the Crossroads. When he arrived there were people all around, moving with the a fair pace hustle and bustle. Alistair walked up to a man who was selling goods from his cart. "Excuse me, have you heard of an elven mage that is said to live around this area. She could possibly be a former companion of King Maric?"   
  


The man looked at Alistair slightly surprised, "Why would a Grey Warden be looking for someone like that?" he questioned.  
  


Alistair put his hand on the man's cart, "I really don't know either but she may know about someone I'm looking for."   
  


The man put a fresh bushel of Elfroot on his cart, "We had an elven healer for a time that helped the folks here while the Inquisition was first here. She helped to heal the wounded during the mage, templar fighting. She currently lives in one of the huts up those stairs." he told Alistiar, which caused him to up the small stair way between to houses which were connected by a small bridge. Alistair looked back at the man, "Thank you"   
  


The man watched Alistair go up the stairs and he went to the home on his left. He knocked on the door and waited a moment before the door opened. An elven woman with blonde hair answered the door. "Hello? What can I help you with?"   
  


Alistair gave a slight bow, "Good morning my lady, I was wondering if ever met an elven woman who was a mage? I heard she was healing the locals around here?"  
  


The woman opened the door further, as she clearly became interested in Alistair's inquiry. "Yes, came shortly after the events in Haven. She had the robes of a Circle mage. She said something about being ashamed of the events that happened there. She only wanted to live a quite life before the Maker would come for her."  
  


Alistair now was the one who looked clearly interested, "Do you know if she lives here or somewhere close?" The woman thought a moment, "I haven't seen her in almost a year I'm afraid." Alistair's face became disheartened, "Although she comes for supplies here from time to time. I heard she may live south west from here in a lowly cabin." Alistair gave a nod as he shook the woman's hand, "Thank you, you've been a great help."   
  


The elf smiled, "Of course, Maker guide you." she then closed her door as Alistair walked away. He headed back to the path his friends would be traveling.   
  


********************************************************  
  


As Amalia traveled with the others they came up on one of the Inquisition's camps that led down a small hill and to a path that led directly to the crossroads. A dwarf was going over some plans with a few other soldiers. She had her hair in an orlesian braid, red hair. She looked up and saw the others, she noticed Amalia especially.  
  


She walked up to Amalia, "Excuse me!" she called out. Amalia stopped her horse and looked at the dwarf who had freckles all over her face and a scar across left cheek. "Are you the Grey Warden looking for the Grand Enchanter Fiona?"  
  


Amalia looked at her shocked, "Yes, who are you?"  
  


The dwarf smiled, "Name's Harding, I'm a scout for the Inquisition. We got word from the Inquisitor to help aid you in finding Fiona." Harding out stretched right hand as she pointed west. "We got reports of her living in a cabin South west from here. I'd be careful though, there are bandits and bears roam around the area."   
  


"What is she doing there I wonder?" Morrigan questioned.   
  


Harding looked at her, "Supposedly after Haven she came this way to help heal the wounded from the war, afterward she wanted to live quietly, away from people, since she was ashamed what happened to the Mages under her care. She now heals any travelers that need attention otherwise she lives quietly." Harding then looked at Amalia, "I can personally say I've seen her for myself but the information I've been getting seem pretty reliable."  
  


Amalia smiled, "Thank you, we'll look into it."   
  


"Anytime" said Harding, "Maker guide you."  
  


As the party moved down a small slope, "I think we should meet up with Alistair before head out to meet this Fiona." said Zevran as he and Mergos were ahead of the party. Morrigan walked along side Kieran as he rode the horse. She held onto one of the rains to make sure Kieran was stable. She released a calming energy to the animal so it wouldn't spook. Kieran was a passable rider but he still had things to learn before he'd be officiant enough without assistance.   
  


Alistair came running up, "I found some information on the healer we're looking for!"  
  


"So have we." Morrigan told Alistair as he looked at everyone.   
  


Amalia stroked her horse's neck gently, "We heard from a scout of the the Inquisition that the healer is supposed to be Fiona." Alistair looked shocked, "She supposedly lives south west of here. What did you find out?"  
  


Alistair blushed as he rubbed the back his head, "I was told exactly the same thing." Morrigan gave Alistair a slightly suspicious look, for she didn't believe for a moment Alistair got the exact same information as them. However for Kieran's sake she decided to remain quiet and keep her chastising comments to herself.  
  


The party turned as they traveled down the location they were informed about. Amalia gave a few groans as she held her belly, it caught Alistair's attention. "Everything alright?"   
  


Amalia looked at him, "Yes, just some cramping?"  
  


Morrigan looked at the two, "They maybe false pains, it happens when a woman reaches her last season of pregnancy." Alistair and Amalia looked at each other realizing it wouldn't be much longer.  
  


Alistair took the reins to his wife's horse and they all continued on their way. As they rounded the bend Amalia's horse became nervous. Alistair tried to calm the beast, "It's alright." he told it, before it could settle, a bear rammed the beast with Amalia still on it.  
  


Morrigan slapped Kieran's horse, "Go! I will find you when the danger has passed!" she watched the horse leave as Alistair's blood ran cold as he saw the bear roar.  
  


Amalia's horse was dead from the impact but Amalia's right leg which was broken, was trapped under the horse, as her left leg was over it. Blood poured from a wound on the back of her head. She screamed as she struggled to move the horse. Alistair unsheathed his sword as he charged the bear, stabbing it in the back. The bear roared as it spun around and swiped it's paw at Alistair knocking him to the ground. Amalia became incredibly light headed, and her eyes rolled back in her head before she passed out. Morrigan ran and changed in a bear herself and rammed the bear to which they both stood up on their hind legs and began to fight. Zevran ran to Amalia who was still unconsciousness, her head continued bleeding pretty badly from a head wound. Mergos jumped on the enemy bear's back and bit into it as he snarled.   
  


Alistair got up as he shook his head and grabbed a hold onto his sword and ran towards the bear and dropped the his knees, he sliding on his knees, his sword went into the bear's stomach. He then carved his sword downward, causing massive damage to beast's abdomen.   
  


Zevran realized he couldn't get the horse of Amalia so, his hands held Amalia's face as he shook her gently. From what Zevran could see Amalia's skull was fractured. "Lia! Wake up! You need to wake up my friend!" Zevran saw no signs of response so he checked the pulse on Amalia's neck. He could feel a faint pulse, he looked at the horse whose back was against Amalia's belly. Zevran knew he wouldn't any good at trying to check the baby and see if it was alive. However he held onto his daggers and was going to make very sure no one was going to get to her, without killing him first.  
  


Morrigan used her fangs to grab the left side of the bear's neck as she pushed it backward, Alistair got dragged along as he grabbed his shield. Alistair then used his shield to bash into the bear as his heels dug into the ground. With Morrigan and now Alistair pressing against it, the bear toppled over and onto its back. Mergos jumped off as the bear fell backward but turned around as he ran and lunged at the bear's throat. Alistair shot up onto his feet as he grabbed his sword, and stabbed the beast in the skull as he turned the blade with both hands, killing it.  
  


Alistair fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath, Morrigan walked over to the horse and grabbed it by her teeth and through it aside. She then changed back to her normal form and ran over to Amalia. Zevran ran to Alistair and helped him stand up and walk over to his wife. Alistair grabbed Amalia's face and shook her fiercely. "LIA! LIA WAKE UP!" Amalia didn't move and barely looked like she was breathing. Morrigan seemed to be examining Amalia's belly in hopes that the baby had survived the onslaught.   
  


"LIA! FOR THE LOVE OF THE MAKER, WAKE UP!" Alistair begged at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face. He looked at Amalia's head wound as his left hand cradled her neck. Alistair could clearly see her skull was cracked, from the impact of hitting the ground.   
  


Amalia's eyes opened slightly, "I'm sorry Ali, I can't." her eyes closed and Alistair's blood ran cold as his heart pounded.  
  


Morrigan looked at Alistair agitated, "You need to make a choice now Alistair, either you take the baby from her or you lose them both!"  
  


Tears filled Alistair's eyes, he couldn't make that kind of choice. He looked at his wife whose breaths were getting shallower by the second. He then knew what he had to do, what she'd want him to do.  
  


"ALISTAIR!" Morrigan snapped, causing him to looked at her and nod as he looked away.  
  


Zevran gave Morrigan a knife but Alistair took it, if this act had to be done. It would be done by him, Zevran helped Alistair lay Amalia flat on the ground. Alistair moved Amalia's dress over her belly and he looked at the knife with a shaky hand. Alistair put his left hand on his wife's belly and he gently started to cut. He made sure he was slow and took his time in doing this so his baby wouldn't get cut. "Will the baby even survive, is it too early?"  
  


Morrigan helped peel back the layers of skin till he got to Amalia's womb. "Which do you prefer? To take a chance and pray for good or not?" Alistair quickly realized Morrigan's point and wasn't going to argue.  
  


Alistair took a breath and cut into Amalia's womb and was shocked to see his baby's head encased inside his wife's womb, inside a sack. Morrigan looked at Alistair, "You need to break the sack and remove the child." she instructed. Alistair nodded as he used his dagger to rupture the sack and fluid gushed out of it. Alistair put the knife down and gently but firmly pulled till the head came out. The child had Alistair's ginger hair. He pulled till the shoulders passed and the baby slipped out.  
  


"I have a son," Alistair said in awe and with a smile, tears trickled down his cheeks. "I have a son!"  
  


Alistair held his son as Morrigan pushed him aside, "I must attend to your wife and heal her wounds. Take care of your child in the meantime."  
  


Alistair grabbed his wife's pack and pulled out a blanket. He laid it out so he could lay his son who was screaming on it. Zevran knelt down as he held another blanket and a small knife. "Here my friend" Alistair took the knife and tied the umbilical cord into a knot. He then cut the cord and used the blanket to clean off his son.  
  


Zevran smiled as Alistair was all thumbs as he tried to wrap up his son in it. "He is very handsome my friend. You must be proud." Alistair seemed to be in a daze as he looked at this screaming ball of mini human. The baby looked exactly like him, there was very little of Amalia in his face. He was slightly smaller than a normal human baby. Mergos laid down as he smelled the baby gently, Amalia's scent was all over him. Alistair looked at the Mabari, "You can play with him as soon as he can crawl."  
  


Mergos gave a happy bark as Alistair looked behind him as Morrigan was finished healing Amalia's incisions.  
  


Kieran came back with his horse with an old elven woman behind him, when the horse stopped the woman jumped off and ran over to Amalia. Her hands hovered on either side of Amalia's head and began healing her wounds. Morrigan got up now that Amalia's head was being attended to and walked over to look over the baby.   
  


Alistair watched as Morrigan looked the baby over who was screaming his lungs out! Morrigan smiled as she looked at Alistair, "He's alright, slightly small for a premature birth but he will survive."  
  


Alistair sighed in relief as he took the infant into his arms, "Do you have a name for him?" Zevran questioned.  
  


Alistair nodded, "Yes, Duncan." he said as he kissed his Son's forehead.  
  


The elven woman snapped her head around, "Duncan?" she got a look at Alistair and could clearly see he was a Grey Warden. "Did you say Duncan?"  
  


Alistair gave a nod, "Yes, after a man I once knew."   
  


The woman got up and walked up to Alistair, looking at him curiously. "I once knew a Grey Warden by that name, a long time ago."  
  


Alistair gave a nod, "Yes, he was a good man."   
  


"Are you Alistair? You look exactly like King Maric." the woman questioned.   
  


Alistair nodded, "Yes, I am. Who are you?"  
  


The woman looked at him with tears in her eyes, "My name is Fiona and I once knew Duncan and your father. Come to my home, we have much to discuss."


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amalia recovers as Alistair finds more about his past than he could ever imagine. When Amalia awakens to find that her son is born, Fiona and Alistair make amends.

Alistair looked at Fiona who had grey in her short, dark hair, she looked at little Duncan with great interest, tears filled her eyes. Alistair walked on his knees back to his wife. "Lia wake up!" he begged. Alistair wanted his wife to see their son, that he was alright. Even as Alistair continued to shake her, Amalia wouldn't wake up.   


Fiona looked at Alistair and she could clearly see his distress, "She will be alright, she just needs to rest. Please lets take her back to my home, I can set her broken leg and can be given time to recover." Zevran gently picked Amalia up into his arms as Morrigan walked back to Kieran, who was still on his horse. "Are you alright Kieran? You aren't hurt?"

  
  


Kieran shook his head, "No, I'm alright Mother," Morrigan took a sigh of relief as she took the surviving horse's reins.   


"He is a very resourceful young man, he found me as his horse ran with him on it. He asked me to come with him to help his friends." Fiona told them.   


Alistair smiled, "You did a good thing Kieran, thank you." Kieran gave a gentle smile to his father as everyone started to walk to Fiona's cabin.  


Once there Fiona was able to tend to Amalia better. Zevran put Amalia on Fiona's bed for a proper exam, now that the emergency had passed Fiona healed Amalia's stomach wound properly, then tended to the afterbirth. Once that was all done, Amalia's wounds could be properly addressed. Alistair in the meantime, was able to get his son dressed and properly cleaned. Alistair looked at Fiona who had finished wrapping his wife's head with elfroot in the bandages. Her leg had sticks on either sided with bandages wrapped around to hold as to keep her leg straight. Fiona smiled as she looked at Alistair who was clearly concerned as he held his son. Fiona walked up to him and put her left hand on Alistair's right arm. "She'll be all right, she just needs to sleep for now."   


Alistair walked over to the bed and sat down on it. The baby made small noises as Alistair held Amalia's left hand. To see the relief in Alistair's eyes was immeasurable. To know his wife would live and see their son grow up, was a huge weight off Alistair's shoulders. He rose Amalia's hand so he could kiss it. Alistair stood up and leaned over to kiss Amalia's head before he walked back to a chair by the fireplace and sat down. He was gently touched his son's fingers on his left hand with his right index finger. "I-I never thought I'd be a father" Alistair said tearfully, he looked at Morrigan.  


Morrigan gave Alistair a gentle smile, "It will not be easy, but at least you get to see all things you missed with Kieran." she could clearly see Alistair was completely enamored with the infant. Morrigan left the cabin with Zevran and Kieran, Mergos laid next to the foot of the bed Amalia was sleeping on.   


Fiona looked back at the baby as Alistair let it all sink in that his baby was finally here. "He's finally here...asleep in my arms." Alistair kissed his Son's head gently, " I love you with all my heart."  


Fiona smiled gently, "He looks like you at that age." Alistair gave Fiona a very suspicious look as he could clearly she'd caught herself revealing something she didn't mean to. Alistair was about to get up and call for Zevran but Fiona held up her hands, signalling him to sit back down. Fiona walked over to Amalia's pack and took out the obsidian broach, "I assume you came to ask me about this?"   


Alistair gave a slight nod, "Yes, we wanted to know if this was the reason or if there was anything else that removed the taint."  


Fiona looked at the broach, it was something she never thought she'd see again. "I do not know if it was this broach that removed the taint or something else. To be honest nothing that happened in the deep roads happened the way they were supposed to."  


Alistair looked at Fiona, "What did happen down there?"   


Fiona got up from her seat as she turned her back to Alistiar, she hugged herself. "Did you know King Maric was the one who finally allowed the Grey Wardens to return to Ferelden after two hundred years of exile?"  


Alistair nodded as Fiona gave a nod, she gave a soft sigh. "Shortly after Maric was approached by Genevieve, the Commander of the Grey of Orlais. Genevieve's brother, Bregan, was supposed to go to the deep roads for his calling but instead he had been captured by the darkspawn and, she believed, he was being held near Ortan Thaig. Bregan to make matters worse, he knew where the Old Gods were buried. Genevieve feared that if the darkspawn gain this knowledge, they would use it to trigger a Blight."   


Alistair knew if the Darkspawn knew where all the old gods were buried it wouldn't just cause a Blight but it could cause the destruction of all of Thedas. He listened in awe as Fiona spoke. "Maric and Loghain were the only two living people to have ventured that way and Maric, who was despondent after the death of his wife Queen Rowan, and was fleeing from what he saw as his failure as a father to his son, Cailan." Alistair never would have thought King Maric would ever think of himself as a failure of being a Father. Maybe he had more in common with him than he previously thought. "Maric volunteered to guide us into the Deep Roads even against Loghain's objections."  


Fiona gave a smirk with half hearted chuckle, "I was a young mage from the White Spire, I was very angry then. Also a young Duncan, was with us, as was an Avvar Kell ap Morgan, a dwarf who was a Silent Sister Utha, we had two other warriors Julien and Nicolas in our company, and Kell's dog who also a Grey Warden, Hafter."  


Alistair sat up straight in shock, "What? A dog can be a Grey Warden? How was that managed?"   


Fiona smiled, "Kell wouldn't leave his Mabari behind so he went under the same joining we all did."Alistair still couldn't believe such a thing. Fiona walked over to her chair across from Alistair, "While in the Darkspawn's custody, Bregan met an unusual darkspawn that called itself, the Architect, it had an astounding intellect for a darkspawn emissary."  


Alistair had heard of this darkspawn when Amalia was the Arlessa of Amarathine. She mentioned the same thing, she also mentioned Utha. Now he was hearing how what his wife encountered, tide into everything. "The Architect claimed it wanted to destroy the old gods, in order to free the darkspawn from their siren call, and consequently ending the threat of future Blights. The Architect claimed, it wanted to facilitate peace between mankind and darkspawn but somehow concluded such a peace would demand a huge price. You are well aware that darkspawn taint turn either people or animals into ghouls, except Grey Wardens since we are at least _temporarily_, immune to the taint by the Joining."  


Alistair realized that this mission was more complicated that he or Amalia had ever thought. Fiona looked at Alistair who was hanging onto her every word. "The Architect told Bregan that mankind and darkspawn could _only_ exist in harmony if the darkspawn taint could be introduced to all mankind across Thedas. Bregan eventually agreed to assist the Architect in its plans."

  
  


Alistair's eyes looked as if they would roll right out of his head. "Before we left the circle we were given some trinkets that we were given to us by First Enchanter Remille _allegedly_ to prevent the darkspawn from sensing us." Fiona showed Alistair the broach, "This broach was given to Maric so he'd remain undetected to the darkspawn."   


Fiona leaned back into her chair ,"We followed Maric down into the Deep Roads to find Bregan and the Architect, but not before we stumbled upon the horrors of the Deep Roads, our group suffered many injuries and lost two wardens, Julien and Nicolas.  


Later we found out that the items we were given only served to rapidly accelerate the progress of the taint instead. Only Duncan, seemed immune however, he stole a ebony-black enchanted dagger he stole from Remille." Fiona's face became curious, "Maybe it protected him from it?" She looked back at Alistair, "Our group was ambushed by darkspawn and nearly killed, the Architect managed to save us and take us prisoner to Kul-Baras. Eventually Genevieve and Utha agreed to join Bregan and the Architect to destroy the Old Gods, though the full extent of the Architect's plans was not revealed to either of them." Fiona's body shivered with disgust, it accelerated the taint within them and turned the two into ghouls."  


Fiona had a very sober look in her eye, "You should know what the Calling truly is, Alistair. It is not us dying a gastly death as some suppose. It the taint finally turning us into ghouls, and become slaves to the darkspawn." Alistair felt his stomach turn as he lost all the color in his face. Now he understood why the wardens went to their calling, they rather die human then as one of the Darkspawns' pets.  


Alistair watched the dark memories wash over Fiona's face. "Maric along with we surviving wardens attempted to escape. Only Duncan, Maric and I made it out of the Deep Roads, after Kell and Hafter sacrificed themselves to buy us more time." Warmer memories caused Fiona to give a gentle smile. She looked at Alistair with loving eyes, "It seems you are more like your father than you realize Alistair, because during the time we were in the deep roads, Maric and I became close, and before and after our escape from the darkspawn, we slept together."  


Alistair's eyes showed complete shock, "What? You...were with the King?"  


Fiona was quick to give Alistair a disapproving look, "I did not always look this old young man, I used to be beautiful once."   


Alistair felt horrible he implied something so disrespectful, "I'm, I'm sorry...I didn't mean."  


Fiona gave a gentle smile, "It's alright, there are times I'm amazed at the same thing." The two laughed for a few moments.   


"Please continue" Alistair urged before he looked at his sleeping son.  


Fiona took a breath, "By the time we got back to the surface, we found out that we had been tricked and captured by First Enchanter Remille and taken to the Circle Tower which was taken over by the Orlesian Circle mages and templars. While we were held captive there, we re-encounter the Architect, Bregan, Genevieve and Utha. The Architect revealed to us that it had made a secret alliance with Remille, before we even stepped foot into the deep roads. It offered Remille knowledge of darkspawn magic and Maric would be a captive for the Orlesian Emperor in exchange for his help in spreading the taint in all the major cities of Thedas."  


Alistair looked like swallowed a mouth full of darkspawn blood. To think the circle had betrayed the King in exchange for knowledge or Darkspawn magic and to spread the taint through out Thedas. The very idea was horrifying. Fiona shook her head as she sighed before looking at Alistair again. "However, the Architect's plans were thwarted when Loghain, learned of the Orlesians taking over the tower, and arrived with the Fereldan army to recapture it. Bregan and Genevieve renounced the Architect's plans as insanity. But not before Bregan, Genevieve and Remille were killed in the battle, the Architect and Utha escaped however.  


Duncan and I left to visit the Warden headquarters in Weisshaupt to explain all that happened. Free of Remille's broach, I recovered from the artificially accelerated taint, and upon my arrival there, the Warden mages thought I may actually be the first Warden to be free of the taint forever and thus avoid my Calling."  


Alistair looked at Fiona stunned, he didn't know what to say about any of it really except. "Maker, do you think the broach in accelerating the artificial taint that was already in your body that it burned it out of your system?"  


Fiona shrugged, "Anything is possible, why do you ask?"  


Alistair sat back as his face clearly showed he realized something. "Before we headed out on our journey to find you. Lia started to wear the broach, to see if it had the same effect. We went to Ostagar to pay our respects to Duncan but were attacked by Darkspawn, before we came here. Lia didn't sense any of the creatures, I did right before we were attacked. I wonder if the broach did the same thing to her?"  


Fiona clearly showed the same level of surprise, maybe that _was_ what happened to her. "That seems to be as good as an explanation as any it would seem."   


Alistair looked at Fiona, "Finish your story, please."  


Fiona nodded, "May I hold your son, before I do?" Alistair looked at Fiona, before he looked back at her. He slowly gave Fiona the infant, which caused her face to light up, as she leaned back in her chair. "It's been too long since a baby has been in my arms."  


Alistair smiled, "Do you have children?" he questioned as he leaned forward, resting is arms in his lap. Fiona clearly showed that she was considering telling him. Fiona looked at the tiny infant as she smiled, looking at his ginger hair. Alistair looked slightly worried, "I didn't mean to pry."  


Fiona looked at Alistair as she smiled with tears that were about to burst. "You didn't, have no fear of that."  


Alistair watched Fiona looking back at Duncan's name sake. "Duncan and I returned to Ferelden: Duncan became second-in-command of the Wardens in Ferelden, where Maric agreed to their return after two hundred years of exile despite Loghain's protests along with others, and I needed to see Maric."  


Fiona sighed as she felt a weight lift from her shoulders, "Since Maric and I had become lovers while we were in the Deep Roads." Fiona sighed again, "I became pregnant and bore Maric an illegitimate elf-blooded son." Alistair looked at Fiona shocked, completely shocked. Fiona patted the baby's butt as she spoke. "And like all children of elves and humans, he appeared fully human." Tears poured down Fiona's cheeks, "I gave the child to Maric, to be raised in ignorance of his elven heritage, so he'd never be raised or thought of as different. Elves faced such prejudice back then, worse than they do now.  


Fiona sniffled as she fought back her tears, "I returned to Weisshaupt, permanently recalled to lead the search for the Architect. Since Duncan was appointed second-in-command of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, he offered to watch over my baby in secret and ensure that he is kept safe." Fiona smiled, "And it seems that he did, you have grown into a fine young man, Alistair."  


Alistair looked at Fiona shocked, his face clearly showed that he'd been blind sided. Alistair narrowed his eyes, "What?"  


Fiona took a breath, "I did what I thought was best for you."   


Alistair shot out of his seat and exploded his outrage at Fiona, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M YOUR SON? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! MY MOTHER WAS A MAID IN THE CASTLE WHO DIED GIVING BIRTH TO ME!" Alistair shook his head as head as his hands held the side of his head. His head instantly throbbed as such news seemed to impossible to digest.   


Alistair was elven, how could he be? That meant Zevran was right about his ears all along, instead of being the bastard of a scullery maid and an indiscreet king, he was really the son of a elven mage who was a Grey Warden and an indiscreet king!   


Alistair looked at Fiona totally outraged that he was given away like a basket of bread. "DID YOU REALLY DO WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME? OR WAS IT YOU?" he snapped. Alistair leaned slightly forward at the elf as he continued, "MY LIFE WAS ANYTHING BUT NORMAL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE! I WAS TAKEN IN BY ARL EAMON AND TREATED AS A ROYAL BASTARD! HIS WIFE MADE ME SLEEP WITH THE MABARI! SHE PEGGED ME AS HIS BASTARD AND WHEN SHE WAS ABLE TO CONVINCE HIM, I WAS SENT OFF TO THE CHANTRY TO BECOME A TEMPLAR!"  


Tears exploded from Alistair's eyes as he sat back in his seat holding his head in his hands. "I was told my mother died giving birth to me! When I became a Warden, I found the woman I thought was my sister." Fiona put her right hand over her mouth as she listened. The knowledge of her son never living the peace she wished for him, was heart breaking. "I found her when Lia and I were in Denerim, she was a horrible bitch of a woman who wanted nothing but money from me, because I was the son of a king." Alistair wiped away his tears but refused to show his face. "Her mother must of died in childbirth as she said, along with the infant. I must have arrived the same day and it was merely a coincidence and she thought I was her sibling. I was raised on a lie! A LIE!"  


Alistair looked up at Fiona, "Because not _only_ am I the illegitimate son of the King but of an _elf_ too!" Alistair shook his head, "I'm cursed no matter what happens."   


Fiona looked at her Grandson who was starting to stir slightly, "I never meant for you to have such a painful life Alistair, I wanted you to have a life that was free of burden of being elven blooded or the son of King. I wanted you to have a normal life!"  


Alistair looked at his mother, "My life was anything but normal, far from it. If you say Duncan was to watch over me maybe that's why he recruited me into the Wardens, to keep an eye on me." Alistair sighed as he rubbed his face in frustration.  


"Is having elven blood such a horrible thing?" Fiona questioned, with weak eyes.   


Alistair's head snapped up, "No, it's not. Far from it," he lowered his head down as rubbed the back of it as he spoke. "if it _was,_ I wouldn't have married an elf or have wanted my son." Alistair sighed, "However I would've like to have been told the truth, to know who I truly am." he said in a sigh as he sat up and leaned back into his chair. "Everyone is entitled that much at the very least."

As Alistair let it all sink in Fiona looked at her Grandson, he scratched his head as he heard moans from Fiona's bed. Alistair shot up from the chair and ran to Amalia's side. Amalia's head moved to her left, her eyes opened slightly and took a moment to adjust. "Ali?" she questioned in a weak voice. Alistair burst into tears as he held Amalia's head and kissed her lips.

"What happened?' she questioned as Alistair kept kissing the top of her hands. Alistair looked at his wife, "A bear attacked your horse, almost killing you."   
  


Amalia's face became panic stricken, "The baby?" she questioned as she felt her belly. When Amalia realized her belly was a lot smaller she began to scream in terror. "THE BABY? WHERE'S THE BABY?"  
  


Alistair stood up and sat next to her on the bed. "It's alright love, It's alright! The baby is fine, he's resting with his Grandmother apparently."   
  


This didn't make Amalia feel much better, "I want my baby! I want my baby!" she cried out. Fiona walked into the room holding the baby, she handed Alistair the baby. Alistair leaned forward as he moved the blanket around the baby's face so Amalia could see him better. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the baby, her son. "He's beautiful Ali" she said with joy in her voice.  
  


Alistair gave Duncan to Fiona a he helped Amalia sit up, she cried out from the pain she was still feeling. Alistair used the pillows to prop Amalia's back, so she could sit up. Once she was comfortable Alistair took Duncan from Fiona, he then handed his son to Amalia. Amalia smiled as tears poured down her cheeks. Duncan started to cry as he seemed to move around in the blanket, Amalia unwrapped Duncan so he could move better. Alistair watched his wife count each finger, count each toe. "He's beautiful Ali."

Alistair smiled as he held his wife's hand, "He is, isn't he?" Amalia used her right index finger to touch Duncan's chubby cheeks. When her finger touched his lips, Duncan's lips began to pucker, which caused Alistair to smile. "I think someone is hungry." Amalia used her right hand to pull her collar and sleeve down till she could reveal her left breast.  
  


Fiona watched the baby latch and start to feed, she put her hand on Alistair's right shoulder. "Why don't you give them a few moments alone." Alistair got up and went to leave but not before he kissed his son and wife on the head. Fiona watched Alistair leave before she looked back at Amalia. "Your injuries were severe but your female friend and I were able to heal your womb and head without any major issues."  
  


Amalia looked at Fiona from the corner of her right eye, "You were very brave to tell Alistair you are his Mother." Fiona lost all the color in her face, "You know as well as I do, our ears are good for more than decoration. I heard every word you said to Alistair, about the deep roads, the wardens and Maric." Fiona sat on the bed which her face clearly showing her shame, "What made you finally tell him?" Amalia questioned.  
  


Fiona sighed as she put her hands, in her lap while hanging her head. "I lost everything I ever once cared for, the wardens, the circle, Maric and my Son. Everything I did, I thought was the right thing to do. I became a warden to escape the circle, but shortly after the joining, I realized I escaped nothing. I became horribly bitter and when I met Maric, I was less than kind, to say the least. Maric had lost everything he ever cared about as well and in our pain, we became lovers."  
  


Amalia could see the pain in Fiona's face, as she watched the woman, her face seemed to become incredibly frail. "I grew to love Maric but I knew he other duties, he had to rule over Ferelden, protect his people and raise his son." Fiona gave a small smile, "Maric was willing to make me his Queen after he'd return." Fiona chuckled, "Imagine an elven mage becoming Queen." she looked back at Amalia, "A elevation indeed from my original origins. I grew up in an alienage in Orlais until my family died and I was orphaned. When I was seven, I was bought as a slave by Count Dorian, who kept me as a "pet" of sorts. During my time with him, I was sexually and physically abused." Amalia felt the bile in stomach as she listened. "Eventually I realized I had magical talents and used them to kill the Count, an which nearly killed me in the process." Fiona gave a small smile, "Instead of leaving Me to die or summoning the city guard, which she was entitled to do. The Count's wife sent me to the Circle of Magi outside of Montsimmard. A kindness I suppose, you could say."

  
  
Fiona sighed as she thought of Maric again, "As much as Maric and I talked about it all, we knew we could _never_ be together, so we parted ways." Fiona looked at Amalia, "Maric once told me before he met me, he felt like he lived in a desert, dry of any emotion. Somehow, I brought him back to life, I gave him purpose so he could rule his land and be a father to his son."   
  


Amalia sighed as she looked at Fiona, "When did you find out you were pregnant with Alistair?"  
  


Fiona looked at Duncan, "On my way to Weisshaupt, as I traveled with Duncan."   
  


"Did the wardens force you to give him up?" Amalia questioned.  
  


Fiona shook her head. "No, they waited till he was born to try and reinstate me to being a warden but nothing worked. So in the meantime they studied me, to try and figure why it happened in the first place. Afterward, I was free to live my life the way I wanted. Duncan was nice enough to escort me back to Denerim so I could tell Maric. I felt he had a right to know since he was now a father for a second time." Fiona sighed as she shook her head, "I had every intention of keeping Alistair but the more I thought about it, the more I realized how hard Alistair's life would have been with me as his mother. An Elven Mage, I would have been considered an apostate, constantly on the run. That was no life for a child, so I decided to give Alistair to Maric and begged him to keep him safe and give him a better life. A life I couldn't provide, away from the court so he wouldn't be a threat to Cailan's rule, and to never know his mother was a lowly elf."  
  


Alistair was leaning against the wall that separated the bedroom from the rest of the cabin. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized he was too harsh on Fiona, _his_ mother. She seemed a far cry better than Goldanna, to say the very least. To hear someone actually loved him and wanted to keep him, it warmed Alistair's heart. However now he felt like an utter and complete bastard as scratched the top of his head before he leaned his head back making a slight thud against the wall as he folded his arms.  
  


Fiona wiped away the tears that dripped down her cheeks, "However you think of me, I missed the baby that I once held in my arms, every moment of everyday. I prayed to the Maker that what I did was the right decision for him, that he had a good life." she sighed, as she fought back tears. "Apparently I was wrong, Alistair told me how hard his life has been. I failed in everything I've done, for him."  
  


Amalia looked at Fiona with kind eyes, "I don't think he's told you everything, if Duncan hadn't made Alistair a warden, we wouldn't have met. What we have and what we share has been life changing for both of us. He helped destroy the Blight and not only saved Ferelden but all of Thedas. Afterward we found a life for ourselves and now a child."  
  


Fiona smiled, "Thank you, that is comforting to know." she leaned over and touched Duncan's hair which at this point was standing on end. "Atleast I can say I got to meet my Grandson, once in my life. And for an old woman, I can take comfort in that."  
  


"Fiona"  
  


Both women looked over and saw Alistair standing by the entryway, "Can we talk?" Amalia could see the remorse in Alistair's eyes. The two walked out of the cabin. Alistair stopped by a tree and turned his head to look at Fiona, he sighed heavily. He turned around and put his hands behind his back as he leaned against the tree. "I wanted to apologize on how I talked to you earlier."  
  


Fiona raised her hand, "It's understandable Alistair. It's a lot to take in all at once." Alistair gave a nod be he continued to look at her. "Still I was an ass" he shook his head in confusion, "But I don't know what to call you? Fiona? Grand Enchanter? Mother?"  
  


Fiona gave her son a gentle smile, "You can call me whatever you wish, Alistair. I don't expect anything from you, I just felt you deserved to know the truth." Alistair pushed himself off the tree as he walked up to her, his eyes melted as he gave a smile. "I choose to call you Mother." he said gently as he hugged her. Fiona smiled as she held onto her son and wept along with him.  
  


When Fiona and Alistair walked back inside the cabin they were surprised to see Morrigan tending the fire as Zevran was sitting in a chair sharpening one of his daggers. "Wait? When did you all sneak in?" Alistair asked as he looked for Kieran. Morrigan put some salt in the stew, "We walked in while you were having a family moment with your Mother."  
  


"Where's Kieran?" Alistair asked as he rounded the bend and saw Kieran sitting next to Amalia and looking at the baby who was content at the moment. Amalia smiled as Kieran looked at his little brother, Alistair leaned against the wall with his right shoulder and crossed his feet. "You're a big brother now you know."  
  


Fiona looked rather shocked and looked at Morrigan, "It is a very long story, I doubt you want to hear it." Fiona sat down in her remaining empty chair, "Try me young lady." Alistair watched as Kieran interacted with Duncan as Morrigan regaled Fiona with Kieran's origin story. Zevran continued to sharpen his dagger as he listened in on Morrigan's conversation with Fiona. Alistair was amazed that out of sheer coincidence that he found his mother and eldest son and now his whole family was finally together at last.

********************************

In the coming days Zevran moved on to find his own adventures but not before he have Alistair and Amalia some coin for the baby. Morrigan and Kieran were next to leave but not before Morrigan gave Alistair a communication crystal so he and Kieran could always stay in touch. Alistair gave Kieran a hug and told him, he loved him with all his heart before he watched them go on their journey.

Alistair went into his Mother's hut, he found Fiona fawning all over her grandson as Amalia nursed little Duncan. Alistair watched as his wife gently rocked the baby as she gave a soft hum. Fiona was making mana butterflies over the baby's head to give him something to look at.   
  


Fiona caught sight of Alistair, "Oh I'm sorry Alistair, I didn't mean." Alistair held up his hand as he shook his hand, "You're fine, I was just enjoying the show." Amalia gave a clever smile, "To which the nursing or the butterflies?" Alistair blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Both, honestly."  
  


Amalia giggled, "I thought so, you'll always be my naughty Templar." Fiona laughed as she enjoyed watching her son blush as red as a radish. Alistair noticed Amalia looking tired so he walked over and picked up his son as he kissed his wife's pouty lips. Both knew she needed time to recover from the birth and the bear attack. Alistair sat in one of the chair's by the fire place, even with the summery weather, there was a chill in the air. So Alistair made it a point to keep Duncan bundled or near the fire place. He watched Fiona start making the stew, she was watching the two quite closely and smiled. "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish."  
  


Alistair looked up at Fiona as if caught off guard, "We don't want to impose," Fiona immediately shook her head. "It's not an imposition Alistair, I assure you." Fiona told him as she dumped some chopped potatoes into the pot. She wiped off her hands as she stood up and started to cut up some carrots. She looked at Alistair from the corner of her eye. "You are family, I'm sure Maric would want us all to stay in touch and be a family."  
  


Alistair sat back as his right hand rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We don't even have a place to live" Fiona smiled, "Exactly, which is why you should stay with me. You and Amalia are Grey Warden's Alistair, you have known nothing but a life on the rode. You have a son now, you need to build a home." Alistair sighed as he knew his mother was right, "There is an old cabin not far from here, maybe you can buy it and make your own?"   
  


Alistair looked around the cabin stunned, "I-I mean we don't have any money to buy a home? The only money we have is whatever Zevran gave Lia and me for the baby and we intend to use it on the baby, nothing else." Fiona sat in the chair across from Alistair, she leaned forward putting her hands on Alistair's knees. "Alistair, I have money." he instantly shook his head, "No, we can't take the money, you live here alone and you aren't exactly swimming in money."  
  


Fiona gave a firm look, "I have more than enough to help you buy a home and support myself! Do you think your father let me leave destitute?" Alistair looked at his mother stunned, "After I left the wardens and entered Ferelden to go to the circle, I received a letter from your father telling me about the account that was set up for me in Denerim. Needless to say your father left me quite a hefty amount."  
  


At this point Alistair was ready to scream, he wished Maric had left him an account. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Fiona got up and walked over to a chest by the door. She opened it and pulled out a piece of parchment. She walked back and sat down. She handed it to Alistair, who seemed a little shocked that Fiona wanted him to read it. After a moment, Alistair started to read the letter. The more he read the more shocked he became.  
  


Alistair looked at Fiona, "The account is for both of us?"  
  


Fiona smiled, "That's right Alistair, Maric left us both the money. In case we ever needed it and one day found each other, he wanted to make sure we were provided for." The very idea of Alistair thinking about Loghain failing to either know or stop such a thing brought Alistair pleasure beyond any measure and left a huge smile upon his face.   
  


After a moment, Alistair came back to earth and looked at Fiona. "I will have to discuss things with Lia and see what she wants."   
  


"Yes Alistair, take the money!" Amalia's voice cried out.  
  


Alistair looked at Fiona, both chuckled. "I guess that's it then." Alistair said aloud as he scratched the left side of his head.   
  


Over the coming days, Fiona and Alistair found the run down cabin that was less than a mile from hers. They were able to locate the original owner and paid three hundred sovereigns. Once the deed was given and once he and Fiona returned Scout Harding and several people from the Inquisition were already there. They working on repairing the infrastructure of the house. Amalia was with Duncan as she watched their home being rebuilt.   
  


Alistair looked rather confused, "Maker's Breath"   
  


Harding walked up as she smiled, "I have a letter from the Inquisitor and the Commander, along with instructions to help rebuild your home." Alistair took the letter and opened it:  
  


_Dear Alistair and Amalia,_

_Amalia wrote us about Duncan's arrival, so congratulations are in order. We have sent Harding and several of construction workers from Skyhold and they will help repair your home. Please take it as a baby gift and we wish you many happy years of memories for your family._

_May the Maker bless and keep you,_

_Ari and Cullen Rutherford_   
  


Alistair smiled as he looked at Fiona then his wife, then looked at the Inquisition's workers which were about half a dozen. It took about two months to fix the home. The day Amalia walked into her new home with Duncan in her arms caused her to burst into tears. Alistair was beside her and wrapped his right arm around her and gave her a hug. The one thing they had dreamed for most since the day they first met each other.   
  


Amalia walked into their new home and there was a fire place and a hearth, chairs, tables for eating. The main living area and the bedroom were separated by a wall. There was a beautiful wooden cradle at the foot of the bed. It had soft bedding inside it. There bed had equally soft bedding. Across from the bedroom was bathing tub. Every need was attended to and given, Amalia knew it was the hormones mainly getting to her but she was overwhelmed by such generosity.   
  


Alistair looked at Harding who had her arms behind her back, "This should do it, is there anything else you need?"  
  


Alistair shook his head as he continued to hold his wife as she cried. Fiona smiled at Harding, "Please thank the Inquisitor for everything they have done."  
  


Harding smiled as she gave a nod of her head, "I will let them know and you're welcome." Fiona and along with Alistair and Amalia watched Harding leave. Amalia looked at her new home and realized that even though her husband was still a Grey Warden, however now they had a home, a family. Now everything was different but there were still somethings that remained the same.   
  


Now Alistair and Amalia both knew their journeying and adventures weren't over yet, however as long they had all those they loved with them, they were ready for whatever adventures awaited them.


End file.
